


Sculpting a New Future

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [6]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: This work can be read by itself.New school year begins at AOBI high school. A new Art Instructor is causing hearts to go doki-doki all over the place. The newly presented third year students and other new students seek their places in the school life. The fourth son of the Satō family struggles with his identity and his first love. The Concert to gather money to help the Unwanted affects more than just those who will benefit from the proceeds.Season 4 of AOBI stories.





	1. Hai Sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> As said, this work can be read independently, but I would still recommend reading [Beta Testers of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10429602/chapters/23029470), which is the prequel for this season.

There were times when Takahara Takahiro really wondered whether his parents lived in the same world as the rest of them. This included the name they had chosen for him. It usually made people either laugh or wince when he introduced himself and he could understand why. There was nothing wrong with either of his names, it was just the combination that felt like an attempt to rhyme had failed somehow. His brother was luckier with his name, there was nothing odd about Takahara Akira. 

Akira-niisan, however, had his own problems. He was born a little different than the rest. Akira-niisan's secret was protected by the whole family, which had made him the focal point of everyone since long ago. They had even moved to to Osaka five years ago, when the tennis club boys had discovered the truth about Akira. Their whole lives had been centered around keeping the secret, and his brother, safe, Yet now, the parents had invited some scientist to the house. His parents made no sense to Takahiro.

He'd ran all the way home from school after receiving a text from his brother worrying about the interview. He had wanted to stop it, but when he got home it was already too late. The parents and Akira-nii were already sitting in the living room, talking with a man whose outfit could have been out of those fancy fashion magazine. He also had a little child with him, asleep on his lap. The text had said 'scientist', had it not?

'Hiro! Come meet Kanai Sōta-san from AOBI University.'

There was not much he could do despite his misgivings. He needed to greet this person politely while evaluating the threat level. He bowed slightly.

'Hajimemashite. I am Takahara Takahiro.'

'Hajimemashite, Taka-kun. I have already heard a lot about you from your brother. Glad you could join us.'

The man obviously had talked to Akira-niisan, if he knew to use 'Taka' instead of Hiro. The man had gained one point. Following his father's gestures, Takahiro sat down at the table.

'Alright. To bring Taka-kun up to date, I have made an offer of employment to Takahiro Akira-san and he has gracefully accepted. With one condition with which I have no problem, so it depends on Taka-kun. Akira-san prefers not to be separated from his younger brother and therefore I am offering Taka-kun the opportunity to study at AOBI High School, Tokyo main campus.'

Wait a minute. A job for Akira-nii and to study at THAT school. While he made it to the top ten percent in his class regularly, the Alphas that got into AOBI school had pretty much perfect scores in everything. That and the ridiculous tuition cost had made him decide not to even try to apply, along with not wanting to leave his family.

'But I am an Alpha.'

Takahiro's family looked a little lost at the statement, but their guest picked up the thoughts behind it effortlessly.

'Taka-kun has perhaps heard that Alphas entering need to have test scores of 99% or more and that it is easier to get in for Omegas?'

Takahiro made a soft agreeing sound and nodded. The family was starting to catch on as well.

'It is a truth, but not the whole truth. First, those who enter with test scores like that are people who have only that to offer, or who don't realize they have other assets too. Second, it is a little easier to get in that way if you are an Omega. That is only because there are less Omegas applying. So the first Alpha not getting in might have a higher score than some of the lowest scoring Omegas that get in, but the tops of both list are even. Note that even these 'low scoring' people are in the 94-96% range. The separate general admissions queues are to maintain equal ratios.'

That made sense, Takahiro thought. Even the 'low' score was really impressive though. Either they were geniuses or studied hard all the time.

'I see.'

'Those who pass the first screening are called in for an interview to determine whether they have the right attitude. We lose about 10% of the applicants at that point and call in replacements. But enough of the general admissions. Let us talk about Taka-kun instead. So, Taka-kun, how does going to school with a bunch of Omegas sound?'

What kind of a question was that? It was probably because he was going to an all Alpha School right now, but what a strange question.

'I am not sure I understand, Kanai-san. I don't see how it is different from going to school with Alphas.'

'I see. Oh, hello Hikaru. How is my boy?'

The little boy had woken up and was now hugging his parent. Then he slid down and started to explore the room. Everyone's eyes followed the toddler even as they continued to talk.

'Excuse the interruption. So, lets assume that the top scores of the midterms have been posted. The person directly above Taka-kun is an Omega, how does Taka-kun feel about that?'

'Uh. It is not pleasant not being the Number One, of course. But I don't think test scores are the end of the world.'

The little boy had found a ball and dropped it in Takahiro's lap. He took the the ball and made it roll slowly across the floor, the boy followed squealing delightedly.

'That is true too. But back to the matter at hand, as I was saying the general admissions is just one of the ways we recruit students. This year we have started to look for outstanding athletes as well, for example. Taka-kun would qualify for just that too, but personally I am even more interested in the woodcarving. My grandpapa, who is otherwise not a very nice man, did teach us to appreciate the arts and traditions and Taka-kun's works are among the best I have seen crafted this decade.'

Takahiro blushed at the compliment and was happy that the little boy was back with the ball to give him a reason to look away and not speak immediately. He rolled the ball again, but this time the toddler didn't go after it. Instead he climbed on Takahiro's lap and leaned against him. The child had such soft hair, Takahiro thought, as he was gently stroking it.

'Ano, may I ask what exactly is this job my brother is offered?'

'Art Instructor for the high school. Also attending the university part time is included, so he can get his certification later.'

'But...'

'It is fine. We are trying to recruit more people like Akira-san, so they can support each other. AOBI will stand for equal treatment of all sexes as long as I live. And I hope I can find people who share the opinion to continue the work.'

That was how it was then. The thing that had so far been the biggest obstacle for his brother had suddenly turned into an advantage. Life could be strange.

'So about this condition, is it so that I have to go?'

'No, of course not. The condition was to invite Taka-kun. However, Taka-kun is just the type of a student we look for and we'd be happy to have him.'

The opportunity to study at the school that pretty much guaranteed entrance to any university in Japan and quite a few places abroad as well was not an easy thing to turn down. Neither had Takahiro any real reason not to go. Protecting the family secret had cost him the opportunity to make real friends and lovers were out of the question as well. He'd not miss very much of his old school and he wouldn't be much missed.

'It is extremely expensive though. Papa? Father?'

'That is not a problem, Hiro. Kanai-san said you can have a full scholarship.'

'Then how about you? If we both leave home, won't you be sad?'

'Ah. Of course we'll miss you both, but actually, we'll be missing you from far a way. We're going to take a year long tour to study European art. You know we've had that dream a long time.'

True. So many times he had heard the parents talk about how they would like to see all those paintings and sculptures that were in the art history books for real.

'Alright. Thank you very much, Kanai-san. I accept.'

'Make it Kanai-sensei then. I also teach at the high school. Now, could I have my son back, please?'

'Hai, Sensei.'


	2. If We Can Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is finally the story that got the spark from the Omegaverse Manga 'Sayonara Koibito, Mata Kite Tomodachi' by Yoha. The plots have nothing at all to do with each other, it is just the very beginning that started this tale. I like that manga a lot and still hope that someone will translate the end of it in English.

Looking at the faces of his fellow students in the Art Class, Satō Shirō was reminded of a manga he'd read once. The line had gone approximately 'When we first saw him, we all wanted to impregnate him.' That seemed true for this class as well, except only the Alphas were wanting to impregnate the gorgeous, young instructor and the Omegas wanted to be impregnated by him. Not for real, of course. It was just what their instincts were telling them, they all had a rational mind too. For a brief moment Shirō wanted the same, except he wanted both. That man had a special scent and Shirō just knew he was the same kind of a freak as himself, both Alpha and Omega in one body.

As the instructor stepped inside, his allure faded. For Shirō anyway. The rest were looking at their new teacher all starry eyed and shooting daggers at the second young man following in his heels. The second man was a little younger, a little shorter, a little more muscular and his scent was pulling Shirō like a magnet. The two looked so much alike that it did not surprise Shirō at all when the instructor introduced himself and then the other man as his younger brother.

The class relaxed after the introduction, except Shirō. The brother took the seat next to him. His scent was so alluring and quite strong right now. Alpha. Probably also one that was a bit nervous about joining the class and was therefore emitting excess scent. Shirō was still only learning to read scents, so it came as a surprise to him how clearly he felt he understood this person. Since the class had started the individual introductions, Shirō just smiled and waved his fingers at his new neighbor. The response was hesitant as if it had been the first time Takahara-kun had done something like that. There was no time to ponder that right then as it was Shirō's turn to introduce himself both to this new class and especially to the new teacher.

'Hai. Satō Shirō. I specialize in pottery. I both make the items and decorate them. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

Shirō sat down and turned to watch Takahara-kun address the class. It was the first time he spoke and the sound sent shivers down Shirō's spine. Low and clear, smooth like dark forest honey.

'I am Takahara Takahiro. Woodcarving is my main interest, but I also design cloth patterns. I like traditional art. Nice to meet everyone.'

Takahara-kun returned to his seat and the next student started to tell about himself. Takahara-sensei was listening to each introduction carefully, making notes in his book. How young was that guy anyway? He almost looked younger than his younger brother. Apparently others had had the same thought for when the introductions were finished, someone actually asked how old Takahara-sensei was. The answer, twenty-one, was greeted with delight. It was quite obvious what they all were thinking: Not too old to be my boyfriend. Takahara-kun sighed and rubbed his temples.

'Are you alright, Takahara-kun?'

Shirō's question startled Takahiro. He was surprised to have been noticed actually. The behavior of most of the class was distasteful to him, especially because he thought it would change in an instant if the students learned the truth about his brother. He needed to do all he could to to keep that from happening.

'I am fine. Thank you.'

The art class was held at the end of the day two hours at a time with a quarter an hour break between them. Most students swarmed the new teacher as soon as the break started, only a handful left the room, Shirō and Takahiro among them. It was hard for the latter, but they had talked about it beforehand. He had to stay out of whatever went down between his brother and the students. Little brother coming to the teacher's rescue could only invite future trouble. Though they had talked about possible antagonism, not a smitten mob. Takahiro sighed again, deeply.

'It's not that bad here, really.'

Shirō felt he was playing with fire. A hot flame that could warm his world or explode into an inferno burning everything into ashes he couldn't resist. What did Takahara-kun think of his brother's 'condition', if he even knew about it. If he did know, could he scent it on Shirō as well? Shirō wasn't even sure how he was so 100% sure that Takahara-sensei was a hermaphrodite, he just was. No matter. He could not help being drawn to the younger brother even if disaster loomed in the future.

'Satō-kun, right?'

'Yes, Takahara-kun. That is correct. Traditional woodcarving? That is so interesting.'

'Is that so?'

'Indeed. My home is an old farmhouse that's been in the family for many generations. The oldest parts are from the late 18th Century. I have always liked the carvings there. They are inspirational.'

'I see. Why pottery?'

'Ah. I was a bit of an lonely child. My elder brothers weren't close enough in age to want to play with a seven year old and the younger brothers were only three. I followed papa around and he let me play with his clay and once he saw I wasn't getting bored he started to teach me. Eleven years later, I still like to play in the mud.'

The soft smile lit Shirō's eyes and transformed his pleasant countenance into an alluring one. His scent, rainy forest, moss and sweet berries of some kind, was the scent of Summer and something Takahiro could only describe as 'home', was affecting him strongly. He'd realized it years ago that he was more attracted to the Alphas then the Omegas. This was the other reason he had always denied himself even the chance of lovers. He didn't intend to change that now either, but he could, hopefully, change the part of never having friends.

'Playing in the mud sounds fun. Just not very practical in these ridiculous suits.'

Takahara-kun looked really good in the 'ridiculous suit' tailored to fit him even if he apparently didn't quite feel at home in it. They all wore the same suit, some just were better suited for them than others.

'I think it suits Takahara-kun. It takes a little getting used to, but in a few weeks it becomes like a second skin. Though it is better to wear something more easily washable when playing with mud.'

'Taka. Just Taka is fine.'

'Taka-kun then. I wish I had a nickname to offer for I am not fond of my name. But Shirō is still fine.'

Takahiro had no idea why Shirō-kun didn't like his name, he could see nothing wrong with it, but maybe he could find out later. If they became good friends later.

'Alright, Shirō-kun.'

'Taka-kun is third year transfer student, right?'

'Hai. Our parents left for Europe and while I could have stayed by myself, when given the opportunity to study at the finest school in Japan...'

'I understand. I brought it up because I know several other third year students that are just starting. Maybe Taka-kun would not mind hanging out with us? Some of us are actually meeting up at five tonight.'

Some of us meant that Shirō-kun was going as well. It wasn't that he was trying to hoist Takahiro on those other guys. Probably.

'I'd be glad to come. Where?'

'We're meeting in front of the Alpha Dorm actually. Taka-kun's room is there?'

'It will be. I am actually moving in only Friday. Right now I am staying in my brother's apartment.'

Neither Takahiro nor Shirō knew that the delay was due to the room being remodeled for the very late invitee. The dorm had already been full when Kanai Sōta-sensei visited the Takahara house. 

'Is it on the campus area? Where the university students are housed?'

'Yes.'

'Then lets meet at the gate there quarter to five?'

Having reached the agreement they returned to the classroom for the second half of the lecture. It was spent watching a film about antique statues from Greece and Rome. Watching those dead, beautiful people made Shirō a bit melancholy, but the last segment about pottery brightened his mood. The smile he got from Taka-kun when he turned his gaze that way for a moment gave his spirit another lift. He was looking forward to the evening.


	3. Path of Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of School after classes Shirō and Takahiro on their way to the meeting with Shirō's pals.

Shirō was waiting at the gate fifteen minutes before the agreed time, mainly because his room was near it. Very few people knew he was housed by himself in the area mostly reserved for the university students. The other exceptions were the third year high school students who had a bonded mate. Shirō had opted living by himself instead of risking things getting out of hand in either the Alpha or Omega dorm, but only few people knew that.

'Satō-kun?'

'Ah. Takahara-sensei. Good day!'

'Was Satō-kun perhaps waiting for me here?'

'No, Sensei. I am actually waiting for Sensei's brother. We are meeting with some other 3rd year students.'

'I see. I thought perhaps Kanai Sōta-san had said something and that Satō-kun was here because of that.'

'Sōta-ojisan? Said something? No. Wait..is this about...umh....a common trait we have, Sensei?'

'Who told Satō-kun about me having this....trait?'

'No-one, Sensei. I just knew when Sensei entered the class. The scent...Of course I know I could be wrong, but all my instincts are saying I am right.'

Akira's brow furrowed. Was there a special scent he was giving out? Something Satō-kun had identified? Having never, at least knowingly, met another hermaphrodite Akira had no experience about their special scents. Nor had anyone mentioned such a thing in any of the articles he'd ever read.

'A scent? Tell me, Satō-kun, do people swarm around Satō-kun the same way the students did around me this afternoon?'

'No. Sensei. Nothing like that has ever happened to me. But Sensei smells almost as good as...I mean it is probably the scent.'

Shirō had almost said 'almost as good as his brother', but caught himself just in time. He still liked the scent coming from the young teacher, it just did not thrill him anymore.

'The scent...Say, Satō-kun, I understand this is awfully forward, but may I sniff Satō-kun's neck to see if I can also notice something unusual about Satō-kun's scent?'

The request was, indeed, forward even bordering on indecent. Under normal circumstances, Shirō would have been appalled. But honestly, he was curious about the result as well.

'Very well. Sensei may do that.

Shirō loosened his tie and opened a couple of buttons of his shirt. He bent his head to the side exposing one of the lesser scent glands. Akira pressed his nose almost into the skin taking a deep breath. There was something he had never smelled before mixed in Satō-kun's scent. He took another whiff, trying to analyze the difference. He still could not name the scent, but he would remember it in case he met it again elsewhere. He took a step back nodding gratefully to Satō-kun.

'Thank you. I do think there was something...unusual there. I'll report this finding to Kanai-san tomorrow morning.'

There was a strange, heavy feeling in Takahiro's stomach. It had started the moment he'd seen his brother's face buried in Shirō-kun's neck. It was an unpleasant feeling he had never felt before, but he thought it had to be jealousy. The thought made him even more uncomfortable, because he certainly had no right to feel that way. But it was so unfair. Almost all of the Art Class was smitten with his brother, yet Akira had to go after the one friend he had made.

'Oniisan, Shirō-kun. Hello!'

'Taka-kun! Hello! Ready to go?'

What Takahara-sensei had done must have looked very weird, Shirō thought as they walked towards the designated meeting place. Taka-kun was rather quiet. Maybe he thought Shirō was one of those annoying fan guys? He'd had his share of people sucking up to him last year when the students had found out who his brothers were. Quite a few had tried to get into his good graces in order to get closer to Ken-oniisan and his Omega Satoru, the heir to Kanai Industries. Only a couple had tried to use him to get to Kazuhiko, but that was because Kazu-nii as an extrovert was easily accessible anyway. The main headache, however, were Tarotora fans. Not only had they tried to get special merchandise, tickets or to have him arrange a personal meeting with the popstar, but they had constantly compared Shirō to Tarō-niisan. Pointless, for the fourth son could never hold a candle to the first one. Even worse had been dealing with those who had gotten upset about Tarō-niisan's marriage to Daisuke. Those he still met sometimes, even after the other kind had finally accepted he could not help their dreams to come true.

'I don't like Taka-kun's brother.'

Takahiro stopped suddenly turning to look at Shirō with a puzzled and offended expression. That had not come out right. Shirō needed to try again.

'I don't hate him. I just don't have a crush on him.'

'Then why was he licking Shirō-kun's neck?'

Was that how it had looked like? Shirō hoped no-one else had seen the little scene then. If they had the rumors would be bad. Actually, no-one had ever licked Shirō's neck nor had he ever wanted anyone to that until now. Right this moment he was incredibly aware of his newly awakened scent glands and the eyes that were staring straight at the one on the left side of his neck.

'That is not what happened. Takahara-sensei only wanted to know what my scent is like. With it being so vague and weak still going for the source is the only way.'

The explanation didn't help much for a teacher sniffing a student was weird no matter what the reason, but without revealing his secret of being a freak of nature and possibly exposing Taka-kun's brother as the same, there wasn't more Shirō could say about it. Taka-kun's nostrils flared, twitched and he was clearly sniffing the air.

'Weak? Vague? I don't think so. It is early April and the air is clear and a bit chilly for the season, yet I feel like I am standing in a warm, rainy forest in July ready to pick sweet berries.'

They stared at each other. The lab had identified the base components of Shirō's scent, but the list had not sounded so poetic, so enticing.

'Is that how I smell to Taka-kun? Even at this distance?'

'Yes. This distance is nothing, I have smelled it ever since we spoke during the break.'

'Is that so? I'll have to ask the others about it then. Which reminds me, I asked them if I could and should tell Taka-kun something about us and they said it would be easier if I did. So, most of the people we are meeting have just presented over the vacation. It was induced with the new medicine. We're still sometimes a little confused by things others take for granted, so excuse us beforehand, please.'

'Us? That means...'

'Hai. I am part of the test group. Two weeks ago I was still, at least outwardly, just one of the Betas.'

If that information scared Taka-kun away, it was better if he never heard the other part of Shirō's gender related secrets.

'And now Shirō-kun is an Alpha.'

'That is what my identification card says.'

The art of lying by telling part of the truth. It did not feel comfortable, but he been warned that there were people who would react with extreme prejudice to his kind and to keep it hidden for now, while the staff was working on a solution. Shirō would have wanted to push the limits a little and try to find out if Taka-kun was aware of what his brother was, but he decided it was too early. It might have been actually easier to reveal everything and take the consequences. Being thrown away now would hurt less than later, but Shirō still could not do it. He was going to take every minute, every memory he could get.

'Shirō-kun, I prefer Alphas.'

'Uh?'

'I am sorry. I just felt the need to confess something too. It is fine, I am...not dangerous.'

Spontaneity was not one of Takahiro's traits and he was now cursing himself. This was something he had never told a soul and now he had just suddenly blurted it out. If he had just ruined everything with his carelessness, he'd never forgive himself.

'Prefer? Does that mean that Taka-kun hates Omegas?'

'No. I...Omegas are fine too. Alphas are just more...attractive.'

Takahiro heaved a deep sigh. Now he had probably made it sound like he was a loose individual, who had taken many lovers. He, who had not had not shared more than a handshake with a grown-up male other than family. But he was not going to admit his total inexperience on top of the other stuff.

'I see. I understand.'

Takahiro had no time to question what exactly Shirō-kun understood for they were being hailed by a group of AOBI High students. He was now even more nervous of meeting these new people. What if Shirō-kun told them what he had just said and they'd shun him for it? A sudden gust of breath near his ear sent shivers down Takahiro's spine and a soft whisper followed.

'I think I prefer Alphas too.'

Takahiro's heart skipped a beat. Could that mean there was a chance that Shirō-kun might like him? He almost felt like he was floating in the air when another thought crashed him down. Akira-oniisan's nose in Shirō's neck. Akira-oniisan was, officially, an Alpha too.


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobayashi has returned from the Exile to the Monastery School near Sapporo and he is meeting his 'Bluebird' Hara Aoi for the first time after the day his words appalled him.

This far the first day back at the Tokyo main campus of AOBI school had gone reasonably well for Kobayashi Yasunori. Since he had chosen, reluctantly, to delay his return from the Hokkaido Special School only the other students starting third year even knew him and his past behavior. He'd met a few and actually apologized for the trouble he'd caused them in the past with his inappropriate speech. It was unpleasant, humiliating and necessary, yet nothing compared to what he was now setting up to do.

The Library Roof was quiet today, not surprisingly. Some classes were still going on and the little town behind the campus gates was celebrating the return of the students and the start of the new school year. It was almost like a festival that would go on for the rest of the week there and it drew students like honey did flies.

That man was already there, Yasu noted, as beautiful as he remembered. The same, yet somehow different. Hara Aoi had matured over the past fifteen months as well, matured and gained self-confidence. He was no longer the wounded bird Yasu had once briefly touched. Whether he was still the outraged ice-spirit of their last face to face meeting remained to be seen. Regardless of the response there was only one thing to do. Yasu walked up to the the young man and fell on his knees. The roof was cold and hard under his forehead.

'Gomennasai, Hara Aoi-san. I am so sorry for the careless, stupid words I said that day. I have nothing to say for myself, I can only ask for forgiveness.'

There was no response for a moment and Yasu was sure that Aoi-san was also remembering exactly what had come out of his mouth that day. He certainly remembered each and every one of them. The scene replayed in his mind.

       _'With a bit of patience I can train any Omega to properly worship my knot.'_  
       _'Once they are in their proper place, on their knees in front of me and begging, it is done deal. They just cannot help being drawn to it.'_

Deep inside hoped that that had been the peak of his stupidity, but he couldn't swear to it. The reason he remembered this one instance so well was the person in front of him and the face he had made after hearing them. That pale face, those betrayed eyes had haunted Yasu in his exile.

Aoi was, indeed, remembering the same scene. Remembering how a fragile dream of a friendship or maybe even love had shattered with a few words. How he had felt a mask had fallen off of the face that had once given him hope. They had only held hands for a short while, nothing more. But that hand had reached into his despair and brought him back. That hand had felt, as stupid as it sounded, like it belonged in his. Then those words had been like a slap in his face showing him where that man thought an Omega's place was. The world had, again, gone into a cold, dark place.

Aoi had felt hopeless for quite some time after their last meeting. Then the letters had started to arrive. The first had been a postcard, actually. The very same postcard that was now neatly folded in his back pocket as it had been for more than a year. His special good luck charm. The letters he had had no way of replying had become something to wait for every two weeks. When he'd seen his name written in hiragana on an envelope it made him happy. Each of them was special, carefully saved in the most beautiful box Aoi had. One, however, was very different from the rest. It was a story written on a scroll with beautiful lettering. A sad story that ended with a wish for a sequel. Such sequel had never arrived, however. Instead he had gotten a short missive requesting meeting here, this day at 4 p.m. This last message was the first one signed 'Kobayashi Yasunori'.

'Kobayashi-san, please, rise. I forgive that.'

Yasu lifted his head and for a moment that felt much longer their eyes met. Then they both turned their heads fast and Yasu climbed on his feet. He wanted to say something more, something that would make Aoi-san smile at him once more, but he didn't know what.

'Thank you, Kobayashi-san.'

'Aoi-san? For what?'

'For the letters. Also for that story, it made me cry.'

'I am sorry. I never meant to make Aoi-san cry.'

'I mean crying in the good way. It was...touching. I wonder, is there continuation? It felt like the story was not finished.'

Yasunori was embarrassed, yet somehow also very happy. His teacher had said he had done a good job relaying his feelings, but still he had not thought it would be more than a few minutes entertainment for Aoi-san, if he even read it. He was a bit unsure how to answer the question without getting too flustered.

'Ah. That story has not been finished yet.'

'I see. I hope it continues. I hope the Bluebird returns and that the prince finds his way back home from the frozen wastes.'

'I cannot speak for the Bluebird, but I know the prince did make it home and that things are much better now than before.'

'Oh? Kobayashi-san knows more of the story? Please, tell.'

There wasn't a reason not to tell what had happened and Yasunori was happy to prolong the time spent with Aoi-san, no matter what the excuse.

'He returned home and talked with his parents. He found out that what the servants had said was partially true, but not all. It was true that the King was not his father, but he'd still been loved all his life. The boy was not just any bastard, he was the King's nephew. His real father, the King's brother, had died before he could propose to the girl he loved, so the King had asked her to marry him instead. I gathered that it had not been as easy as just asking, apparently the courtship took three months before she finally gave in and accepted. It did not start as a love story, but it turned out that way in the end. The only problem in their lives was the rebellious boy. After they heard everything that had happened, they forgave me though.'

Aoi listened to the story quietly. Kobayashi-san apparently did not notice how 'he' turned into 'I' in the middle of the telling, but Aoi did. He started to wonder if the story had roots in reality and that the author of the tale was actually Kobayashi.

'That is good, isn't it? I hope he finds a way to be happy.'

'Thank you. Umh..How about Aoi-san, how...is everything better now?'

It was clear Kobayashi-san was referring to the mess of false rumors about Aoi and his brother. Rumors of incest and rape and such things.

'It is much better now. I talked to Takeshi-nii and his Omega first. Then a bit later we talked to the whole school. Most believed us. Now they are filming a movie based on our tale. Hopefully that will help others too.'

'I am glad. I was worried about that all the time. But I must have told so in my letters too.'

'Yes. But there was no return address, so I could not reply.'

Aoi-san had wanted to write back to Yasunori? Strange that he had never even considered that possibility. Hearing it now made him happy.

'Ah. Honestly I never thought that Aoi-san might want to reply. But even if I had, I could not have given an address. I broke rules when I posted those letters when it was my turn to fetch the mail from the post office.'

Kobayashi-san had broken the rules just to send those precious letter to Aoi. Usually Aoi was a bit too much of a stickler to the rules, but this rule was so stupid it deserved to be broken. 

'That is why they came so regularly every two weeks?'

'Yes. I had a partner in crime, my friend Asahina-kun. He's here now actually, just started classes today. I think I wrote about him too. He looked so young, but he is actually third year. He's a really good guy and I hope he'll find someone to love soon.'

'I remember him from the letters, though that was not the name used, was it?'

'Of course not. I could not risk the letters being intercepted, so I made up a name.'

'So strict. Was it horrible there?'

'Actually it was not horrible. The rules were strict that is true. But I think I needed that. They forced me to think before I let stupid things out of my mouth at least. Again, I am sorry about the things I said that day, when Aoi-san overheard me. For some reason I thought speaking like that would impress those senpais. I was such an idiot back then. Sumimasen.'

The expression on Kobayashi-san's face was so genuinely contrite that Aoi could not help reaching out for him. Once more they stood on this roof, hand in hand. It felt right. They did not speak, but they thought 'I am home.'


	5. I'll Protect You

The train would reach Tokyo in just about an hour. Kanda Kaname had waited in line for his turn in the toilet and now he regretted it bitterly. The little space was so swamped with Omega pheromones that even his still developing systems were in a shock. He had a pretty good idea why the previous person had stayed inside so long. Still, there was no helping it, he needed to use the toilet now. There would be no time for it at the station and the local trains did not offer such facilities.

He looked at himself in the mirror when he went to wash his hands. The scent neutralizer patches were visible under his shirt if one knew to look for them and the one on the back of his neck was definitely there for he could feel it pulling the skin. The pheromones in the air had cause the gland to bulge. His already flustered face gained more color when he admitted to himself that it was not the only thing in his body bulging. He'd need to ignore it until it went down. He washed his shaking hands and quickly escaped the pheromone trap.

Kaname wobbled towards his seat in the middle of the car. He was almost there, he recognized the sleeping giant in dark gray pants and a white shirt. The man slept so carelessly, but Kaname supposed very few would take the risk and try to steal anything from a monster like that. Gratefully he slumped down on the window seat reserved for him, closed his eyes and sighed in relief. A rustle, heavy body settling down on the adjoining seat. A deep voice whispering in his ear.

'It is alright. I'll protect you.'

It was the giant. He must have woken up and followed Kaname. After the pheromone bath this was the last thing he needed. Kaname did not want to fight on a train and honestly he did not want to fight someone as big as this guy anywhere. Even so, he could take care of himself and did not require a protector.

'I am fine really. Thank you, but I can take care of myself.'

'I will protect you.'

'Not necessary. Besides calling people 'you' is rude.'

A silence. Kaname should not have made that remark, but he had not been able to hold it in anymore. He wasn't sure if it was the Alpha nature coming through or if he had said the same had this happened a month ago.

'I will protect classmate-kun.'

Classmate-kun? Kaname opened his eyes and true enough. The shirt was now buttoned up and the necktie bore the third year colors. A suit jacket had joined the pants and completed the school uniform. The same Kaname uniform wore himself.

'Name?'

'Kitamura Masaki. Yoroshiku.'

'Kanda Kaname. Yoroshiku.'

A silence again. Kaname bit his lip trying to think of the right way to express himself. He wasn't opposed to traveling the rest of the way with the other AOBI student, but he was not looking for a bodyguard.

'Ano, Kitamura-kun...I really can take care of myself. But it would be nice to take the rest of the way together anyway.'

'I understand. There is no need to be embarrassed. I will make sure Kanda-kun gets there safely.'

The words had changed, but the meaning remained the same. Kitamura had to be intelligent, otherwise he would not be going to that school. For some reason he seemed fixated on protecting Kaname whether he wanted it or not. They could spend the rest of the time arguing about it or just move to other subjects.

'Ah. How tall is Kitamura-kun actually?'

The giant deflated. Perhaps it was a touchy subject, but it was too late to retract the question.

'194 cm.'

'Wow. That is tall. It must be nice.'

Kaname wasn't short either, in fact he was a little above the average height and might still grow a couple centimeters now that he had presented as an Alpha. But Kitamura was more than 15 cm taller.

'Nice? Not really. People stare. And laugh. And...other things.'

The sadness on Kaname's new friend's face made his heart ache. It was obvious there were painful memories there. Kaname blinked. Was he really already calling this man his friend? As crazy as it seemed, he was. After just a few minutes, he knew he wanted to talk to Kitamura again.

'I am sorry. But surely it can come handy as well?'

'I suppose. People leave me alone now. That's how I know I can protect Kanda-kun.'

Full circle. Back to the protecting then. One more try to break out.

'I am only starting at AOBI now. I went to...other schools before. What is it like?'

'Me too. I am starting now too. I have only seen pictures, but it looks nice.'

'Oh. It is nice. I have been there. I took part in a camp thing. Just went to see my father for the weekend and then we found out it was not possible to get a seat yesterday, so I am a day late.'

'Me too. I guess all other students going to Tokyo wanted to get there yesterday too.'

'Yeah. Oh, we should be there any moment actually.'

They fell silent and looked out the window. Indeed they were already in a densely built area. The announcement came over the loudspeaker that they were arriving in Tokyo. They took their small bags and moved to the door preparing for the dash to make it to the next local train. Since this train was perfectly in time, the 9 minutes they had should suffice. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, Kaname started running and Kitamura followed at his heels. Both were happy they only had small bags to carry.

The local train was crowded, but not full. Kaname had been told that the next four or five trains would be unbearably stuffed with people, which was why making it to this one had been such a priority. There were no seats available but they found a good spot to stand. Kitamura placed himself between Kaname and the other passengers. That man was looming over Kaname. It would have been intimidating, if he had not had the gentlest of smiles on his face. Now it was just irritating.

'Kitamura-kun, please. I can stand on my own.'

'Of course, Kanda-kun. I am just not letting any of them near Kanda-kun. Can't trust them.'

'Them?'

'Alphas. Never trust them. Never give them an opportunity.'

It was not that Kaname didn't understand. His early life had not been a dance on roses. He had seen things no child should, heard things no child should, but as the valuable jewel he had been untouchable. He'd remained that way until his value had dropped below zero and they had been tossed out like garbage. Kitamura's prejudice, however, was frighteningly strong. To be constantly worried about an attack one had to have grown up in a pretty bad place.

'Kitamura-kun...It really is not that bad. Very few people act like that. We're not beasts, we're human.'

'I don't wish to frighten Kanda-kun, but take a look. They are watching.'

'They are probably watching because Kitamura-kun is hovering over me. I don't even want to know what they are thinking we are doing.'

'What they think does not concern me. I will protect Kanda-kun.'

Clearly Kitamura was intelligent and articulate, he was just so hung up on the idea that Kaname needed to be protected that it was bordering ridiculous.

'I still don't understand. Why does Kitamura-kun think I need protection? It is rather insulting actually.'

'Sumimasen. I do not wish to insult, but it is better to be insulted than injured. An Omega in Kanda-kun's condition is like a piece of cheesecake in front of a starving man.'

Cheesecake? Omega? What condition? It made no sense at all.

'But I am not...'

'Seat!'

The train was coming to a station and a few people in their car were disembarking leaving seats empty. Kitamura pretty much flung Kaname on a nearby bench. An impressive feat surely, but totally embarrassing. Kaname had always been proud of his even temper, but he was nearing his limits now.

'Kitamura-kun....should not treat anyone, not Alpha or Omega or Beta, like a rag doll. No-one wants to be tossed around like that.'

Finally something was apparently getting through to the giant, because he looked contrite and blushed.

'Sumimasen. I may have gone a little too far.'

'It's okay. This once. But I cannot be friends with Kitamura-kun, if I get treated with disrespect.'

'Friends? Kanda-kun wants to be friends? With me?'

The expression of joy and disbelief would have broken anyone's heart. Especially someone's who had experienced losing all his friends and being unable to find any for a long time. He'd only made new friends in the past two weeks.

'Of course.'

'Kanda-kun does not think I am a horribly ugly, huge, scary monster?'

Only one of those words fit Kitamura in any way. He was certainly very tall, but as far as Kaname could tell, he was normally built. Muscular, but not quite huge. Ugly was not a word he'd ever even imagined using describing this man. As for scary it was not correct either. Rash, irritating and stubborn, but not scary.

'No. I think Kitamura-kun is a kind person. But I can protect myself and it is hurting my pride as a Japanese man that Kitamura-kun treats me like a small helpless child.'

'I see. I am sorry. I understand I need to work on my attitude. Forgive me, Kanda-kun.'

'Of course. Ah...We're almost there. Someone should be meeting us at the station.'

They got off the train and were soon found by a school staff member. The station was actually quite near the campus, but students were still retrieved this first time. They sat quietly on the back seat watching the little town though the windows. So many people about, many of them in school suits.

'Ano, is there a festival going on in town?'

'Indeed. The town is celebrating the start of a new school year. Most people who live here either work at the research center or one of the schools and the rest are almost all in the service industry. They rely on us for their income.'

'Ah. Interesting. Can we go there tonight?'

'Of course. As soon as young masters are registered in their respective dorms, the rest of the day is free. Just keep the identification cards on your person.'

'Of course. Kitamura-kun, want to go? I am sure some of my friends will would be happy to meet Kitamura-kun.'

'Hai. It looked interesting. After a shower and change of clothes?'

'That works. I feel a bit stinky.'

The car stopped and the man got out.

'First stop, Omega dorm.'

To Kaname's surprise Kitamura-kun got up and walked around the car to get his bag from the trunk. To Kitamura's shock, Kanda remained seated. Who would have thought that that a guy that big could be an Omega? Not that it mattered to Kaname, he was fine with friends of any gender. He smiled and waved calling out.

'Meet at the gate in an hour!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the reason for Kitamura's confusion is not self-evident, it will be explained when he gets his spot in the limelight. Kanda still doesn't quite get the reason Kitamure was acting the way he was, so he could not explain it.


	6. Welcoming a New School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Town' at the foot of the hill where AOBI campus is located is actually more of a shopping district. The merchants arrange a festival every year when the school starts and the students tend to enjoy it. It is safe to assume that every student we know goes there at some point, but this chapter concentrates on Asahina Yukio, Kanda Kaname and Kitamura Masaki.

Kanda Kaname rushed into his room. An hour was not long to get ready when one had to shower. He also needed to soak the scent neutralizer patches for at least ten minutes in a special solution to get them off without tearing skin. It was the problem with these professional grade patches, but then they never came off on their own for the same reason. These were the kind that had been approved for even the Olympics.

Asahina Yukio, Kaname's roommate was sprawled on his bed reading some manga. He waved his hand lazily and called out 'okaeri'. The he froze, rolled over and got up on his knees.

'Kanda-kun...'

'Tadaima. Sorry, my thoughts were somewhere else.'

The polite, soft spoken Asahina stared at Kaname. His brows knitted together, his nostrils were twitching and he looked like he was short of breath. Kaname tried to remember if his roommate had asthma or something similar.

'Uh. Kanda-kun...the smell. Uh...like Omega in heat.'

A lot of things made sense to Kaname now. Why his half-inflated knot had not gone completely down even now. Why all those men had been so interested in what he and Kitamura-kun had been up to on the local train and why Kitamura-kun had been so insistent on protecting him. It probably also explained the stunned face he'd seen in the mirror when the car left the Omega dorm. He groaned.

'Toilet.'

'It is free.'

'That's not what I meant. The train toilet was...The one before me must have been Omega and in heat. The scent must have gotten into my clothes.'

'Ah. Kanda-kun, please, put the clothes in a laundry bag and place it outside. I am getting very uncomfortable here.'

Kaname got a laundry bag and stripped quickly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and fled to the showers. Even with the offending garments gone a slight whiff of the heat pheromones remained in the room. That tiny amount was enough to keep the blood burning in Asahina Yukio's veins. He had never experienced arousal like this and now he finally understood how hopeless his crush had been from the beginning. He opened the window and escaped to the toilet, where he took care of the physical need for release. Afterwards he wept.

'Hoi! Why is the window open?'

'Ah. Umh...Needed to get the smell out. I'll close it in a little bit.'

'It's alright. It is warm enough today. Say, Ashina-kun how about that welcoming thing at the town? I made a new friend on the train and would like him to meet some nice people.'

'Sure. I'll go. Better than sitting here in the scented room. Just give me a few minutes.'

Surprisingly Kanda and Asahina made it in time to the designated meeting place, where a lone, very tall figure stood waiting. The tall Omega bowed deeply and remained in the position as if apologizing for something grave. Masaki was nervous. The man, who had smelled like an Omega in heat now smelled quite different. It was a faint, delicate scent, pleasant. Cinnamon...no cardamom entwined with something else. It was definitely an Alpha scent though. His fear had come true, the friend he thought he had made had turned out to be one of them and he'd even brought another one with him.

'Kitamura-kun! Sorry for making you wait. This is my roommate Asahina Yukio-kun. Asahina-kun, this is Kitamura Masaki-kun whom I met on the train.'

Asahina smiled and bowed slightly. It was hard not to stare for this young man was probably the tallest person he'd ever seen. 

'Hajimemashite, Kitamura-kun!'

'Hajimemashite, Alpha.'

Asahina rubbed his nose as he often did when uncertain about something.

'Asahina is fine or just Yukio. I am from the Hokkaido side unit school, but I am pretty sure the rules are the same here. Students are equal. We don't use titles like 'Alpha' or 'Omega' here normally.'

'Someone just did. When the passed me.'

Kitamura blushed and looked down on the ground. Arguing with an Alpha, especially in public, was not tolerated where he came from at all.

'Maybe they were a couple. Some like that, I guess.'

'Well, my friends, my name is Kaname, Lets go, Yukki-kun and Masaki-kun.'

That was fast. Masaki blinked and the world had changed. How many years had it been since he'd addressed an Alpha by their given name? Almost six. Now two of them had made the offer even though he'd not known them even one day. Had he been a beautiful, delicate flower like he was supposed to be, he'd have thought they were flirting with him. His voice sounded strange when he forced it out.

'Hai, Kaname-kun.'

'Masaki-kun...'

'Hai?'

'No need to be nervous. I'll protect Masaki-kun. And I am sure Yukki-kun will as well.'

The Alpha was making fun of Masaki, wasn't he? Because of how he had acted before. Probably. But it didn't feel malicious. Masaki stole a glance at Kanda or rather Kaname-kun. The Alpha was smiling and his eyes twinkled. Masaki suddenly wished Kaname-kun would always smile like that.

'After all, isn't that what friends do? Protect each other? Masaki-kun, Yukki-kun?'

There was no arguing that logic. Friends with Alphas. It felt very strange and a bit scary, but still a bit exciting. It seemed this school was what he had been told it was like.

'Hai. Friends do that.'

The three of them walked out of the school gates and down the slope to the edge of the town. They were greeted with colorful banners welcoming students home among those advertising various things to buy. The main shopping street did look like a festival, they even had food booths there. Masaki's stomach expressed itself loudly when they were passing a booth selling yakisoba. Before he could protest Kaname was handing him a box full of the good stuff. Masaki could not help blushing even though Kaname had gotten a portion for all three of them and didn't seem to think it was anything out of the ordinary. No-one had gifted Masaki food after his presentation, not even before he grew too tall. An Alpha feeding an Omega meant courting him with serious intent back home. He knew customs weren't as strict here and he could see that Kaname-kun was just being nice to a friend, but somewhere deep inside Masaki could not help wishing things were different. The yakisoba was delicious, the best thing he'd ever eaten, but it was rather salty.

'What would you like to drink, Masaki-kun?'

'I'll get the drinks, Yukki-kun. What do you both want?'

Kaname was on his feet before Yukio had finished asking the question. He did not ask himself why, but he wanted to get those drinks even though he didn't want to leave the company either. As soon as he knew what to get he was off to return as swiftly as possible. Yukio watched his roommate leave with mixed feelings. On the other hand it was amusing to see what he surmised was a start of love, but it also hurt. It must have shown in his face or something or Masaki-kun was just one very intuitive Omega.

'Yukio-kun, are you alright?'

Yukio rubbed his forehead and sighed. Then he nodded slowly.

'I will be okay. I just understood today that my first love was just a futile crush. Only now I understand why I could never replace the Omega. I lost when I presented as an Alpha and I just have to come to terms with that. I'll do my best to remain the friend he thinks I was all the time.'

Masaki swallowed. He understood the feeling for he was having a similar one right now. What Yukio-kun had said sounded ominous. His eyes were trying to find Kaname-kun's head in the crowd.

'Ano...Kaname-kun has an Omega?'

'Who knows. I see some hope for the future.' 

Apparently the interest between those two was mutual judging by the crestfallen look on Masaki-kun's face when the possibility of Kaname having a mate entered his mind.

'The friend I was talking about is not Kaname-kun. It is someone I went to school with last year. He is probably here somewhere too, though.'

A cultivated voice interrupted them before Masaki could think of a response.

'I believe that would be me then. Hello, Yukio-chan!'

Two more third year students had walked up to them without either one noticing. One of them had a distinctive midnight blue hair, but it was the other one that had spoken.

'Yasu-san! Good evening! Ah. This person here is a new student, Kitamura Masaki.'

'Hajimemashite.'

'Kobayashi Yasunori. Hajimemashite. Welcome to AOBI, Kitamura-kun.'

'My name is Hara Aoi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

The blue haired man's name was Aoi, made sense. Maybe. The hair made Masaki curious, for that kind of a thing would have been unheard of back home.

'Sumimasen, Hara-san...The hair color, is that not a problem?'

The corner of Aoi's mouth started to twitch and his eyes lighted up, while the rest of his face remained calm.

'It is my natural color, of course.'

The blank stares were too much for Aoi to keep up the act and he burst in laughter.

'Of course not. It is dyed. I know most schools have rules banning hair dye, but our school is a bit odd. It is not encouraged to dye one's hair, but it is not forbidden either. 'As long as it is in good taste.' So far it seems that very dark colors, more like tints are alright. It's been getting more and more popular among Omegas over the last two years, but there are some Alphas and Betas that dye their hair too. So, best not assume.'

'Thanks for the warning. It could be dangerous to assume someone to be an Omega when they are not.'

Aoi and Yasu were now staring up at the giant, their surprise showing in their faces. Had they misunderstood somehow? They were thinking about a polite way to make sure when Kanda Kaname returned with the drink cans and placed himself, probably unconsciously, between Masaki and the strangers. That confirmed it then, the tallest guy in school was an Omega.

Asahina Yukio introduced his roommate to his best friend and the blue haired omega barely in time before they were joined by several other third year students. The rest of the night became a blur of new faces, new sounds, new tastes and new places. It was a bit overwhelming, but it was the most fun festival in the entire life of Kitamura Masaki so far.


	7. Meeting the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betas are getting rarer and rarer in this omega verse, so it is good to have at least one telling his story. Finally, after a long time an actual Beta protagonist has been found.

The new Art Instructor, Takahara Akira, did not go to the festival. Not only was he as tired as any 21-year old would be after his first day at a new job, but he was also frankly a bit scared by the attention the students had been showering him. Some of them had been a bit too pushy and others too flirtatious. At least, it was Akira's impression, but he could not be quite sure, for he had had a private tutor to get him through high school. Maybe students these days acted like that all the time. His brother would know, but Taka had gone out with that guy Akira was supposed to be helping. He sighed and took out his phone. As much as he hated to be a bother, this was too important.

'Hai, Takahara Akira calling. Is Kanai-san available or someone from the...er...Ni-project? And if not then someone who can prescribe scent neutralizers? My personnel number is NiYaMi3752. Thank you.'

He waited for a while for the person on the other end of the line to come back with the information. He really hated doing this. Originally he had planned on reporting in the morning, but he did not think he could sleep well, if he had to fret about another day like this one.

'Hai! Katō Ranmaru-san. At 5:30 p.m. Building D, second floor, room 204. Thank you.'

Akira wrote the information down as he was repeating it over the phone. He needed to leave immediately, if he was to make it there in time. Thankfully he had just been in Building D yesterday so finding that was not a problem. How lucky. Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it, it made sense that the offices of people dealing with similar things were in the same building.

Akira had to run to make it in time. Sweaty and panting he climbed the stairs and slumped on a chair near the door of room 204. Some people stared at him. He could feel the hunger in their eyes. Others ignored him after a quick glance. But there were more of those who seemed willing to devour him at the slightest hint. It was the same as with the students earlier.

The door opened and a voice called Akira's name. He was greeted by a fairly young man in a white coat, unruly hair and an ugly pair of glasses. Akira took the seat indicated and the nurse, Katō-san, took a glance at the computer monitor.

'How can I assist Takahara-sensei today?'

Akira took a pause for two reasons. First, he was surprised by the use of such honorific by someone older than him and second, he had thought his request had already been relayed to this man. He also noticed that Katō-san was not staring at him like a piece of grilled meat.

'Ah. I was wondering if there was a way I could get scent suppressants.'

'Why?'

'Umh. I am not sure. It could be just my imagination, but the students were...a little too friendly today.'

Akira felt totally lame and weird now. As always in the public, he felt a little unsure how to act. Because of his past, he had only rarely interacted with strangers and had only theoretical knowledge on how adults interacted. Born and bred in Japan, he was very much like a foreigner in his own land. It wasn't only that either. He felt awkward telling this disinterested man that he had felt like a sex object all day.

'Define 'too friendly', please.'

'Ah. It was... They would stand very close, so close they sometimes accidentally touched me. And they looked at me all the time. Stared. Hungrily. It can't be my looks, so I think it must be my scents. Probably.'

Ranmaru took a closer look at his last patient of the day. Average described his looks the best. Not ugly or unpleasant to look at in the least, but not something people would stare at either. Pretty eyes with thick lashes, though. He coughed.

'I see. Scent suppressants are a serious matter, I am not authorized to subscribe something like that. However, neutralizer patches are possible, if necessary.'

'Suppressants are a serious matter?'

'Hai. Suppressants or more properly, inhibitors, work from the inside out keeping the scents from forming. A side effect is that also the sense of smell is affected. In short term this medicine would, basically, make a person function like a Beta.'

The patient actually had the gall to look like that were a wonderful thing. He clearly had no idea what it meant to be surplus, unnecessary relic of the past.

'In the long term the consequences could be much worse. Inhibitors are hormones and injecting hormones into humans, or animals for that matter, can cause a lot of problems. I am not even talking about the obvious effects on fertility, I am talking about cancer or the immune system in general weakening.'

There were other things he could have mentioned, but he'd leave that to his superiors if this man insisted on getting tested for the dangerous medicine.

'Ah. I am sorry. I meant neutralizers actually. I am not familiar with all the terms.'

The patient blushed and bowed. A bit shy and awkward, but that was kind of cute. Pity he was an Omega. Pity? That line of thought was dangerous.

'Quite understandable, Takahara-sensei. Now, about those patches, they can be obtained tomorrow evening, if we put an order in right now.'

The patient paled. The previously flushed skin turned into muted ivory in just a few seconds. It was evident he was worried or upset.

'Is there no way to get them before the next class, please?'

'The Alphas were that troublesome?'

'The Omegas too.'

Something in the patient's voice told Ranmaru that he was serious about this. Provided that this man was not insane, there was something strange about the case. He took a closer look at the file and found that part of the information was classified.

'Were all the students doing this? Could it have been a prank?'

'Not all. There was a handful of students who were..uh..what I'd think is normal. Including my brother and Satō Shirō-kun. I am sorry, I have not yet learned the names of all of the students.'

That name was on the file where he could read it. He did not like what he saw there: Synchronization level 64%. Very high. It disturbed Ranmaru for reasons he wasn't willing to think about.

'Satō Shirō-kun? He is significant to Takahara-sensei?'

'Yes. I was, actually, invited here to be his mentor. Since we are both the same.'

Ranmaru opened the file of this Satō person. It also had a lock on some information, but again that one field was accessible. The same 64% was there, but on the next line was another name with an even higher number, 87%. The name next to the percentage was distracting.

'The same?'

Akira braced himself. It felt cruel that he had to say the obvious thing out loud. Surely that man could have just read the information. His voice was quiet and hoarse as he forced the hated word out.

'Hermaphrodites.'

Shocked silence. That explained a lot of things, including why the receptionist had insisted that Ranmaru was the one to see this patient even if it meant staying overtime. This was his first day on the 'Ni-project', so he had not even thought it could be involved. He tapped in his project ID and hidden part of the file opened. Indeed it was as Takahara-sensei had said. The only piece of information hidden was the dual gender.

'I see. I am sorry, I only started on the project today, so I don't know everything yet. I'll make a call to a friend at the Kanai Lab and see if they can do anything about it immediately.'

Ranmaru made the call. They promised to have a prototype available in two hours, if he and the patient could come to the facility then. His night just got longer, but it was not as if he had anything better to do at home. 

'Well, Takahara-sensei, there is nothing we can do here. How about a dinner?'

There was a lump in Akira's throat. How refreshing it was to be treated like a normal person by someone who knew what he was. So far he had only met a handful of people who could accept him and none had been near his age. Katō-san was acting like he was a colleague and that was fine.

'Sounds good. Katō-san, drop the 'sensei', please. I am younger than Katō-san.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have guessed what the name next to the 87% Synchronization note in Shirō's file was, as it is pretty obvious from how the two are behaving. It will be revealed soon in the story, so I won't write it here. I did want to clarify that 64% is a very high number to start from and 87% is ridiculous between people who have never met. These have been automatically calculated from the routine blood tests taken when someone enters AOBI and then once a year.


	8. Making Friends with the Beta

The restaurants were packed that evening. It was hopeless to get a table without a prior reservation, so Takahara Akira and Katō Ranmaru ended up looking for food at the booths. Delicious scents were wafting from all of them and it was hard to decide on just one place. In the end they settled on Yakitori and beer. They sat on a bench at the edge of a small park enjoying the warm Spring air and the tasty chicken. People were wandering around and Ranmaru could not help noticing how many of them were paying attention to the man next to him. As a scientist it was fascinating, but as a person trying to have dinner it was irritating.

'Is it always like this for Takahara-sensei? I mean all the people being so curious?'

Akira swallowed the piece of chicken he'd been chewing and washed it down with a mouthful of beer. He sighed.

'No. This is something quite new to me. Then again, I rarely went to any places this public back home. Please tell me, Katō-san, is there something odd about my scent?'

Ranmaru shook his head. It wasn't really fair to ask him that, but maybe Takahara-san was not aware of what Ranmaru was. It was not something one just announced when meeting a person for the first time, especially when it was all about work.

'I really couldn't tell. Well, I can tell that Takahara-san does not stink of sweat or dirt or such things. I would actually have to say I think Takahara-san has a pleasant odor about him, but as for the actual scent, I cannot judge. I cannot even smell such things. I'm a Beta.'

There was something resigned about Ranmaru's voice when he uttered the last sentence, but his gaze held a challenge. He was expecting to be classified as a deficient person again. Inconsequential because he could not compete with the Alphas or bear children like the Omegas. Inconsequential, because he was the last of his line. His heritage was already extinct even if he was still breathing and walking. He hated it, wanted to return any insult the 'ultimate breeding machine' next to him would utter.

'I see. I haven't had a Beta friend in a long time.'

In truth, Akira had had no friends in a long time. When his secret was revealed the family had moved to another city and he'd lost even the chance to find out if anyone could accept him. Among the schoolmates had been two he had called Friends, one omega and one Beta. Though who knew if that guy was actually a Beta or just had not presented yet.

'Friend?'

'Is it too soon to say that? I am sorry, I don't have any experience in adult relationships.'

Ranmaru nearly sputtered. 'Adult relationships' was not technically wrong, the term was just usually used to describe things a bit different from friendship. He should probably have hated this avatar of a future where he and his kind had no place, but instead he wanted to protect and treasure his innocence. Ridiculous, of course. No-one remained untarnished long.

'It's alright. I don't mind. Friend.'

'I am glad. Katō-san is very kind. Other than my brother Takahiro and Kanai-san, I don't know anyone here yet. Of course there is Satō-kun, but it is a bit different. I am supposed to be the grown-up, the one with all the answers. I'll try my best though.'

Satō-kun. The only other person like Takahara-san knew and according to the file a very compatible mate. There was a bitter taste in his mouth as he thought about that. A taste he had grown used to years ago because of his then betrothed bride. Jealousy. 

'I am sure. Takahara-san is such a dependable person. Satō-kun is lucky.'

Akira grinned. Speak of the devil. He could see his brother and Satō-kun with several other students approaching the bench. His brother must have noticed them. It only took a few seconds for the group to descend upon them.

'Good evening, oniisan. Or should I say 'sensei'?'

While the young man was addressing Takahara-san, he was glaring at Ranmaru. Clearly he wasn't the only one having protective feelings for Takahara-san.

'Hello little brother. I think 'sensei' can be left inside the school gates and school hours.'

The tall young man next to Takahara-kun nodded in agreement.

'I think so too. We also call Sōta-ojisan 'sensei' when we're at school.'

'Shirō-kun's uncle also teaches here?'

Ranmaru drew a relived breath. The piercing stare of the person who he surmised was the alpha younger brother of Takahara-san shifted to the speaker standing next to him. The young man was blushing slightly and seemed a little embarrassed.

'Hai, Taka-kun. Though technically he is not our uncle. He is my second eldest brother's papa-in-law.'

'Ah. These here are Murasaki-kun and Murasaki-kun and Kasamatsu-kun and Amaya-kun. And naturally Satō Shirō-kun. Everyone, this is my brother Takahara Akira. He teaches the Art Class.'

The students bowed and greeted the young teacher politely using also the title 'sensei'. Ranmaru noticed that they did not exhibit abnormal level of curiosity towards the hermaphrodite. He knew these people, or rather he knew of them, from his previous project and he was starting to form a theory now. These were the two mated pairs from the induced presentation study. Was it possible that mated people were not affected by Takahara-san? Satō-kun was not drooling either, instead he stood very close to the younger Takahara brother. 

'I am Katō Ranmaru from the AOBI Lab. Yoroshiku. Ano, Takahara-kun, may I ask what kanji is used for Takahara-kun's name?'

The young alpha raised an eyebrow. The question was somewhat weird coming from a stranger, but there was no actual reason not to answer. Especially since his brother seemed relaxed near this person. 

'I presume Katō-san means Takahiro. It is with 'filial piety' and 'broad'. A rather common way to write it.' 

A chill ran down Ranmaru's spine and the hair on the back of his neck rose up. He knew that name, it was the one on Satō-kun's file. Could he actually be onto something here? His instincts told him he was correct, but he'd need proof before the theory was anything more than an errant idea. He'd definitely report what he had heard and observed to his superiors. This was why he was taking further courses at the Uni instead of just making do with being a nurse.

'Thank you, Takahara-kun. Umh, Takahara-san, it is almost time to go to see Ueno-san.'

'Right, Katō-san. Well, everyone, have fun at the festival, but make it back by the curfew.'

'Hai, Sensei.'

Akira followed Katō, who seemed suddenly much happier than before. He himself was relieved that the meeting with those students had gone as well as it had. They had acted normally and not made him feel uncomfortable.

'Katō-san. I wonder if it is possible that my scent has faded or something. Those students did not act like the others.'

'I don't know. Since I cannot smell Takahara-san, it is impossible to say if the scent has changed. But there is another explanation that could be true too. Those were actually bonded pairs.'

'So young...Really?'

'Yes. Some people are so lucky.'

'Ah. Umh...Katō-san has a mate or someone important?'

'Not any more. I was engaged, but she left me a little over a year ago.'

It still made him a bit sad. He had liked the girl, but not loved her. The whole thing had been arranged by their parents and he had gone along with it mostly because he had not had any reason to decline. He had wanted to have a family that much.

'I am sorry. That must be painful. I really am sorry.'

'It's alright. I've recovered. She is the one worse hurt by it all, actually. The 'hot kiss'.'

'I see. That is sad indeed.'

Akira recognized the stupid nickname given to the HTXO-virus by people on social media. They called it 'the hot kiss of death' apparently because the romaji O could be used as a symbol of a kiss, or something like that. Akira surmised that the woman had left Katō-san because she could no longer bear his children. He did not know what to say. 

'She, Kumiko, has a lover now and she is doing better. We still keep in touch somewhat. She was the best friend of my sister. She...My sister could not face the changes. She lost her will to live completely and wasted away. I hope she is happier in her next life.'

A simple story of a tragedy not uncommon these days told simply without embellishment, yet it touched Akira's heart in a painful way. He wanted so much to comfort this man here, but he lacked the words. Impulsively, against everything he had been taught to be right and correct, Akira embraced the Beta. At first Ranmaru froze completely then he relaxed and the tears started to flow. He was pretty sure Takahara-san was releasing all sorts of pheromones he could not scent, but still did have an effect on him. Right now he did not care. Right now it was enough that he was not alone. He had a friend.


	9. Alpha Boys Go to Tokyo

The first week went fast. Partly because it was only four days, but mostly because everything was still new and exciting. However, it was already clear that there was no slacking for those who wanted good grades, which was almost everyone.

Takahara Takahiro had spent the first night alone in his new room. He'd not admit it to anyone, but it had actually been hard for him to fall asleep, which led to waking up rather late. Not that it mattered, this Saturday was still free of school activities. There was the slight dilemma of breakfast service having ended, but a man can go hungry for a few hours. Besides, it only meant he'd have better appetite at lunch with his new friends. A day in Tokyo with friends. The thought made Takahiro smile while he quickly got ready.

His smile froze only when he was almost at the train station. Akira-oniisan and Shirō-kun walking ahead of him. Why were they together again? He did believe Shirō-kun when he had said he wasn't interested in Akira-nii that way, but it was impossible to fully dismiss the idea especially in light of how the rest of the class had been behaving. Granted, they had calmed down a lot after the first day when they had seemed ready to devour his brother alive, but Akira-nii was still very popular and several students were obviously having a crush on him. The two had not noticed him yet and he could overhear them.

'The scent neutralizers are working then, Takahara-san?'

'Thankfully. It may sound like a dream to some people, but it is actually quite frightening being the object of such ...umh...affection.'

'I see.'

The two and their shadow continued to walk in silence the remaining couple hundred meters to the station. Near the stairs Takahiro called out pretending to catch up with the two of them for the first time.

'Ohayō! Shirō-kun, Akira-niisan.'

Both appeared genuinely happy to see Takahiro and his earlier spout of jealousy felt silly. Especially since he had no right to feel jealous. Shirō-kun was just a friendly classmate, not his boyfriend. He supposed it was the threat to that dream becoming true that upset him.

'Ohayō! We're in good time. Still 17 min until the train arrives.'

'Ah. Akira-niisan, are you going to the city too?'

'I am.'

Takahara Akira must have noticed something in his younger brother's face for he chuckled.

'However, I am not going with you students. I have a meeting to attend.'

Akira's meeting wasn't anything official, but it was easier to call it that than trying to explain he was going to the Art Museum with Katō-san, a person working here and something almost like friend. These youths had plans of less educational day, so they were unlikely to bump into each other anyway. Akira was uncomfortable around students out of classroom, so he was relieved to see a fellow teacher at the station. It gave him a good excuse to split before Taka and Shirō-kun's friends showed up.

Five minutes before the train was to leave the Alpha group was complete and cheerfully awaiting for their lunch. The Omegas would be joining later in the afternoon, because they had a special seminar that day. Aside Takahiro himself and the tall, muscular Alpha Murasaki Haru-kun, the other four were 'lab rats' as they called themselves. Asahina Yukio, Kanda Kaname, Kasamatsu Shinji and Satō Shirō had struck a friendship when they had participated in a medical research program that had forced their secondary genders to present. They had known each other less than a month, but their shared experience had tightened their bonds of friendship. Takahiro was an outsider, only there because of Shirō-kun, but the rest didn't seem to notice that. They treated him like he was one of the group. He was grateful of that until they were waiting for their main courses at the restaurant. 

'Those four days, when Ryo was in heat, were pretty amazing. And exhausting. I always thought I was completely happy with our relationship, but the sex did get even better. Not just during the heat either. Don't you agree, Kasamatsu-kun?'

'Ah, Murasaki-kun...I don't have that kind of a history. There is no 'before and after' for me and Hayato. We only met just before we presented. But, I do think that being with my mate tops every other experience.'

As an Alpha more drawn to Alpha pheromones this was not something Takahiro wanted to hear. No matter how much two Alphas loved each other they were not able to bond. Bonding was only for the Alpha-Omega pairs, all others had to make do without it. Takahiro stole a quick glance. Even if this friendship with Shirō-kun were to develop in the way he secretly wished, one day Shirō-kun would find an Omega and he'd be either discarded or become 'a little something fun on the side'. The thought made him sick, but not as sick as imagining never having anything at all. Someone was laughing.

'Uh?'

'I was asking if Takahara-kun has a lover or someone he is interested in, at least.'

'Ah, Murasaji-kun. There is someone I think I like. But we don't have that kind of a relationship.'

'I see. That only leaves Asahina-kun and Kanda-kun. What about our virgin boys?'

Takahiro nearly inhaled his water. Had the others noticed he was inexperienced? Had he been called 'virgin' too?

'I no longer have anyone I like like that. He is in love with someone else. As for the other matter, it is not something I am ashamed to admit. Someday I hope to find my other half and...Uh. Kanda-kun, how about you?'

While Ashahina Yukio was not embarrassed to admit he was a virgin, he clearly did not feel the same way about exposing his romantic ideals. Somehow it suited him though. The young man looked and felt like he was a couple of years younger than his real age of eighteen. There was an aura of pristine snow fields about him, pure and unspoiled. He awakened protective instincts in most people and most people would have tagged him as an Omega. Kanda Kaname was also willing to rescue his roommate from the center of attention by making his own confession.

'I am just glad to be here and have the opportunity to have friends. I am not sure why anyone cares, but the luxury of innocence was lost so long ago it no longer matters.'

Pretty much everyone had noticed how Kanda-kun acted around Kitamura Masaki, the tallest omega in the school. They might have teased him gently about it, except the second half of his confession made it impossible. The mood flattened which made everyone glad that the food arrived. They ate keeping the conversation light.

'So, what are we doing for the next hour? The others won't arrive until 2.14 p.m.'

'We could just walk around a bit...What's that commotion?'

Near the next street corner a crowd of people had gathered around a young man. Shirō sighed. He already recognized that figure. He did want to help, but what exactly could he do? Nothing. Besides his brother could handle himself, not to mention his mate was probably in there too. If Kazu-nii did not talk himself out of the tangle, Yoshi-nii could just flatten them all.

**'I am sorry. I am not Tarotora. He is older than me. Please, leave us in peace.'**

Great. A scene. Though it was probably worse for Kazu-nii. It had to be pretty bad if he used that voice. Apex Alpha was not something one ignored, even when he was polite. The crowd dispersed leaving only the pair of them standing there. Shirō groaned when he saw that his brother had noticed him and prepared for a typhoon.

'Shirō-kun! What a nice coincidence! Or are you going to the exhibit too?'

'Kazu-niisan, Yoshi-niisan. Good day! I am going tomorrow actually. We're just taking a day off with the guys.'

The guys had all taken a few steps back, except Murasaki-kun. 

'Yoshi-sensei! Good day! Ryo will be so jealous when he hears he missed seeing his favorite sensei.'

'No need for that. We're going to see tomorrow morning for Karate practice anyway. Umh, Haru-kun...How is he adjusting?' 

'Actually very well, Yoshi-sensei. He is finally able to trust that we'll stay together. He even trusted me to come here with these guys.'

Satō Yoshiro smiled and nodded. Murasaki Ryo had always been afraid some random Omega would fall from the sky and snatch his boyfriend. It was good to know that now that Ryo-kun was an omega himself he could trust his mate better.

'That is good. Haru-kun can go out with the Alphas now.'

Clearly Yoshi-nii had sniffed out the group and found it lacking omegas. Shirō was a bit nervous for he had not told his family about his special circumstances. If Yoshi-nii could smell a difference in his scent, he was not letting it show.

'Actually, Murasaki Ryo-kun and the other two are joining us shortly. They had a special class today, so we came first and had lunch. What was all that in the street corner?'

Satō Kazuhiko's almost too pretty face made an unpleasant expression and the younger men almost took another step back. Shirō did notice that Taka-kun was staring at his brother intensely. 

'That has been happening a lot these past couple of days. Ever since the announcement that Tarotora is having a concert. I know I look a lot like him, but still...I wish he had kept that wig and mask he used to wear.'

It was indeed true. The singer Tarotora and his younger brother Kazuhiko could have been twins if they had not been born six years apart. Kazu's features were jut a teeny bit mode delicate and defined than the famous singer and model's. Yet, the younger brother was Alpha and the eldest Omega.

'Anyway, we should get going. I'll greet Papa for you, Shirō and let him know about tomorrow. Also, don't forget there is that dinner tomorrow evening. Have a great date everyone!'

The two left leaving those who had not experienced Prince Namikaze's presence before a bit befuddled. Shirō felt, as always, like a pale insignificant shadow in comparison.

'Those who don't know...That was my next elder brother Satō Kazuhiko and his Omega Satō Yoshiro. You'll probably see them again, since they are students at AOBI Uni.'

'Shirō-kun. Umh...That was really your brother and not Tarotora-san?'

Taka-kun's eyes were shining excitedly and an ill feeling descended into Shirō's stomach. It was painfully obvious that the man he fancied was a big fan of Tarotora, Shirō's eldest brother Tarō.

'That's right. Kazu-nii is several years younger than him. Though they do look a lot a like.'

'They do. About that concert, I tried to get tickets, but they sold out in under five minutes while my computer just froze. I really would have wanted to go.'

The rest of the group agreed, which made Shirō feel even lousier. He was going to the concert as a family obligation. He loved his brother Tarō and really enjoyed spending time with the Mori family. The same could not be said about Tarō-niisan's public personage. Shirō supposed the ugly feeling inside of him was envy. He did not like it. He would see if he could get tickets this time.


	10. The Omegas Follow Suit

Masaki was feeling slightly nauseous. The film had been a little too direct, descriptive and realistic for a quiet country boy. Well, now he knew the mechanics of why the heats hurt so much and exactly how having an Alpha, any Alpha, inserting his thing helped. He gagged. Those toys weren't really appetizing either, but they were a bit more palatable. He'd need to see about getting some. The thought made him blush in embarrassment.

'Kitamura-kun! This way to the station.'

Too deep in his thoughts Masaki had walked past the stairs. The color on his face deepened further.

'I'm sorry, Amaya-kun. I was a bit distracted.'

On the platform the third member of this party was already awaiting them. Masaki had seen him before and knew his name, but they had never been face to face before.

'Hello, Ryo! This is Kitamura Masaki.'

'Good day, Murasaki-kun. Yoroshiku.'

'Wow. Kitamura-kun is huge. Even taller than my Haru. Amazing.'

Masaki sighed. He supposed it could not be helped, since his height was rather extreme. At least this little guy was not appalled or intimidated by it. He forced himself to smile and bowed slightly. Both these Omegas were friendly, but he was still not at ease. Not only were both of them bonded, but they were also athletes. Murasaki-kun competed in Karate and Amaya-kun was apparently someone recruited to strengthen the soccer team. Things were different here than back home. Mostly in a good way, but it still made him feel out of place sometimes.

'That would be?'

'My mate, Murasaki Haru. He's with the rest of the group.'

'Umh. Murasaki-kun and Murasaki-kun...?'

'Ah. No, we're not married yet. Murasaki is a common name, it is just a coincidence.'

Masaki nodded slowly. Mated, but not married. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but there was no way he could ask about something like that. The train arrived saving him from thinking of anything else to say. Masaki sat on a bench and the others sat on either side of him. Half an hour on the train with friendly strangers trying not to embarrass himself. He'd do his best.

'So, Kitamura-kun. What sports do you do?'

'I take walks and ride a bicycle.'

'Kitamura-kun takes part in races? What kind?'

'No, no. Of course not. Just to get from one place to another.'

Masaki's cheeks were burning. Any kind of excessive training had been strongly discouraged until a year ago and competing was out of the question. It would not do if an Omega overpowered an Alpha, especially not during 'hide and seek'. Even the thought made him feel ill. At least he was free from that humiliation now. Masaki felt the others must think him utterly boring, so he thought it were better to talk about something else.'

'Ano...Amaya-kun and Murasaki-kun's mates do sports?'

'Yes. We've actually been training together for quite some time. Since we were thirteen. Haru had started when he was eight, so he had a head start.'

Thirteen was young. Even for the outdated standards of Masaki's home. Something must have shown on his face, for Murasaki-kun continued to talk.

'So, we've known each other for over six years. But we didn't become a couple until first year high school and mates just over the Spring break.'

'As for me and Shinji-kun, we are both playing soccer. We only met during the break and...'

Hayato tried to think of what to say. Using the words 'fated pair' was not the best of ideas. Even if people believed in such a thing, it still sounded like an excuse to do as one liked. They could hardly bring up the blood tests either.

'Shinji-kun and Yato-kun were instantly attracted to each other and ended up bonding about a week after they met.'

'It sounds rather bad, when said like that, Ryo-kun. It is true though and I have no regrets at all.'

Masaki was still trying to put the pieces together when a question nearly made him choke.

'Is there someone Kitamura-kun likes?'

'Uh. Not in particular.'

The rising blush on Masaki's cheeks belied his words. The other two smiled silently. Their circle was small and they had heard of this interesting relationship Kitamura-kun and Kanda Kaname-kun had. For all accounts it seemed the Alpha was courting the Omega without realizing it himself. They could hardly wait to observe the two later. 

'No-one waiting back home?'

'No. No-one like that. A couple of Omega friends only.'

The image of said friends appeared in Masaki's mind at the mention of them. He especially missed Arata, the younger brother of that Alpha. Nakajima Toshikatsu. The traitor. Masaki clenched his teeth together. He would not think about the latter now and he would push his worry over the former aside for a few hours while in town with his new acquaintances and friends.

'We'll be arriving in about five minutes. I'd best let Haru know, so we can meet up with them.'

'Good idea, Ryo-kun.'

The Alphas were a little too far to make it to the station by the time the train would arrive, but they would be there in ten minutes. This did not seem to concern the two Omegas at all, which Masaki found strange. Never mind that. His mere looks were enough to keep shady people at bay. He'd protect these weirdly independent guys until their mates arrived.

Masaki watched the group of Alpha students walking down the street. Even if he had not known that these guys were Alphas, he'd have guessed so. With the exception of Asahina Yukio-kun they all exuded such self-confidence and power that it was impossible to imagine them being anything other than elite. To Masaki elite still meant Alpha though he was trying to get out of thinking that way. He saw evidence to the contrary every single day at school that there were absolutely amazing Omegas too.

The huge Alpha was suddenly there, staring at Masaki in the eye. This had to be Murasaki-san. Even though a little shorter than Masaki, this Alpha was by far the tallest person he had ever seen this close. He wasn't just tall either, he had mass made of muscles. Everything about this person said that he could easily take on anyone and win. Masaki lowered his eyes and knelt on the street. There was a shocked silence then everything started to move again.

'Haru! What are you doing, idiot...'

Masaki recognized the voice. He wanted to call out to warn the Omega not to interfere. Upsetting his mate over someone like himself was not worth it. Then another voice, more familiar one was calling his name. A faint, pleasant scent made him draw a deep breath as warm hands grasped his, protected him and made him stand up again. Kaname-kun was there, next to him. The Alpha was agitated and Masaki tried to make himself as small as he could.

'My apologies. I forgot for a moment and only saw a big stranger next to my mate. Forgive me, please.'

The Murasaki Alpha had a very deep voice, which quite suited his big frame. Masaki remained quiet waiting for someone to reply when he felt a gentle poke at his elbow. That apology had been meant for him, not the Alphas. 

'Uh. It is fine. Protecting others is important.'

Masaki could not bring himself to look at the huge Alpha in the eye again not even with his friend Kaname-kun standing right next to him, but no-one said anything about it. Slowly the group started to chat again and in a couple of minutes they were acting like nothing had happened. But for Masaki, something had shifted the moment Kaname-kun had taken his hands. It had felt too good. Too right. Yet completely wrong. Kaname-kun was a friend. A treasured friend.


	11. Saturday is a Business Day for Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the eldest and the third Satō brother. 
> 
> The original story the song was written about can be read here. it is called [Undercover Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9277163). I hope you give it a chance, if you have not read it yet.
> 
> Tarō and Daisuke's tale is called [An Alpha for an Omega Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683).

Satō Yoshiro squeezed his mate's hand. Kazuhiko might not show it, but Yoshi knew he was nervous about this meeting. They were going to see the fully edited version of the music video for the very first time as well as talk to some producers from a certain anime studio. From what they had heard so far was that these people were hoping to use the idea of their love story as a basis for a new series. It was an honor certainly, but both of them had their reservations. Few people want their private affairs exposed publicly, after all.

'Good day, Kazu-kun. Good day, Yoshi-kun. This way, please.'

The familiar voice of Mori Daisuke, the Alpha of Kazu's eldest brother called from the elevators. It was a relief to be able to bypass the reception desk. Yoshi hated having to introduce himself to strangers only to be able to talk to whomever he was actually meeting. It made him feel like a lowly petitioner begging for an audience. None of his friends seemed to have similar trouble, they simply marched up to the desk and let the person there know they were ready to be served. On the other hand, Yoshi had never shared how he felt with anyone, so it was entirely possible there were others like him.

Daisuke looked stylish in his suit. He wasn't exactly handsome and certainly not pretty, but he had the kind of a face that set people at ease when he smiled. He was smiling now as well, a friendly but a little tired smile.

'Good day, Daisuke-san. Has Makoto-kun not let you sleep enough?'

Makoto was Daisuke and Tarō's firstborn son, a baby of mere two months of age. The proud father's smile turned radiant at the mention.

'There is a little bit of that, but mostly it is this project that keeps sleep away. It has been enlightening and exhausting to see how the machine behind events like this works. But lets wait until we're at the office to talk about work. Takkun and Makoto are waiting in the viewing room.'

The baby was asleep in a carriage. Hoping to keep him that way everyone watched the video with headphones on instead of relying on the surround sound system in the miniature movie theater. It wasn't a bad idea actually. Everyone was able to concentrate on the viewing without being distracted by the others.

The first scene showed classroom full of young boys, presumably middle school third year though it was not mentioned. When the class was dismissed one of the boys took a hold of the hand of another, held it for a while, bowed and walked away. He had tears in his eyes. The other boy stood still, staring at his hand in wonder. He ran after the boy who was just walking out of the door. While the latter boy quickly grabbed his shoes, the camera showed the first one simply disappearing in thin air. 

Seasons changed many times at an ever increasing pace. If anyone were to count the changes, they could tell ten years passed. Kazu's voice lamented the need for keeping a secret from the one he loved. The singer was moving slowly through a forest where autumn leaves were just starting to fall. 'Would you hate me, if you knew me?' queried the lyrics when the singer was actually shown for the first time. The special effects team had done a superb job. It was Kazu, but as a three-tailed Kitsune. Even Kazu himself was surprised at how naturally those mechanical tails and ears moved. Wearing that costume and make-up had been a chore, but apparently worth it. The refrain concluded that it would be better to confess and apologize than do nothing. Even hatred would be better than nothing and if the gamble should pay off, the world would hear how grateful he was for 'the flower of love blooming in his garden'. 

The Kitsune transformed into a man, a handsome man, but still a just a man. Tarō played that part. He went to work in an office building while singing about how he would not stop until he found his beloved and could finally talk to him. Tarō's character worked side by side a man, whose face was never shown. The song turned into a duet when the singer debated with himself when and how to reveal himself to the one he had loved since the first day they met. Only a very talented ear would have picked up the first time that there were two singers taking turns, but when they sang the refrain in unison the differences in the two similar voices created a unique harmony.

Time passed. The faceless man and the singer were walking in a park under blooming cherry trees. The glamour failed and the ordinary man turned into the Kitsune startling the faceless lover. The Kitsune knelt apologizing formally and profusely, while the refrain played again. A hand reached out to lift his tear streaked face up and another to bring him back on his feet. 

The final scene had the couple wearing yukatas cuddling. Tarō was leaning onto the man holding him from behind, the latter's face hidden by pressing his forehead on Tarō's shoulder. Both their hands came to focus last, Tarō was guiding his lovers hands over his pregnant belly obviously trying to feel the baby move.

Everyone removed their earphones in silence. They had all been there during the filming. They had seen the scenes, seen the costumes and yet the end result took them by surprise. Everything looked so real on the screen.

'I hope the audience likes it too. It is a little hard to see this objectively, but I think they did a great job. It took a long time, but I think it is worth it to have the seasons there. Even if the final scene and the park scene are out of real timeline and my Masato was already born, when sakura bloomed.'

Everyone was nodding in agreement. It was a pretty tale of love spiced with the supernatural. Some people would hate it, some love it and most would be okay with it. It should not hinder the sales of the song at least. How this song sold was unusually important, since the proceeds were going to funding the project trying to save the discarded females. Of course, on emotional level it was especially important that the song was liked as it was Kazu's first composition and his original lyrics all put together to express his feelings for Yoshi. It was sightly confusing to see their real love story shown as something completely different.

'It was not only Kazu who had to come clean to his loved one about who really was. I had to risk losing Dai-kun too, when I had to confess. I am sure there are many people facing those feeling more or less, so I hope they find something to relate to in this video. Now, the concert is approaching fast and we need to finalize plans soon. Let us move to the conference room.'

An hour later they had pretty much covered everything and little Masato was still sleeping to the disappointment of all who had wanted to hold him. The Anime people would be arriving soon though it had been agreed that they'd watch the music video before meeting with Kazu and Yoshi. Daisuke ordered some tea and coffee to be brought in and everyone relaxed. Tarō checked his phone. Among the text messages was one from their brother with a request that surprised him. He was about to answer when the youngest member of his family made a clear demand of attention. Tarō handed his phone to his mate and picked up his son. Daisuke's face did not hide the affection he felt for his family. He glanced at the open message.

'Takkun, you want me to call Shirō?'

'If you could. I am not sure what we can do about it but try, please.'

'Hai. I am sure we can figure out something. Excuse me, everyone.'

Daisuke left the room to talk in peace. Shirō answered at the third ring.

'Daisuke here. Shirō-kun was asking about tickets?'

'Yes. Can Dai-niisan wait just a moment, I'd like to talk about this privately?'

'Of course.'

Even one minute can feel long when standing in a corridor holding a phone to one's ear.

'Dai-niisan?'

'I'm here. How many are we talking about here?'

'Umh...about ten....including me. But even one would be...great.'

Ten tickets to a sold out concert. Not very feasible. There was something in Shirō's voice that made Daisuke think that the important one was the one ticket. Could it be Shirō had met someone special?

'As you probably know it is completely sold out. I am not sure what we can do, but I'll try. We can talk more tomorrow at the family dinner. I won't keep you longer this time. Until tomorrow.'

Daisuke returned to the conference room trying to hide his smile. He was fond of all of Tarō's brothers, but Shirō had become the one closest to him, almost like the brother he'd never had.

'Does anyone here have any extra tickets to the concert they could donate for a good cause? Kazu-kun?'

'Maybe a couple. Why?'

'Shiro-kun wants to bring some of his friends.'

'He does? I thought he was ashamed to be associated with us publicly.'

'Kazu...really. It is not that. He just doesn't want to be just Tarotora's little brother. Or yours for that matter. Dear Alpha, sometimes even you can be such a blockhead.'

'So that I how it is then. What made him change his mind? Wait...could it be love?'


	12. Games to Some, Reality to Others

Had Asahina Yukio said he wasn't even a little bothered being the only one without a mate or lover or even a love interest in the group, it would have been a lie. The two official, still very new bonded pairs were either holding hands or at least slightly brushing against each other every so often. Shirō-kun and the Alpha he'd brought with him, Takahara-kun, were clearly interested in each other, but not yet willing to let the other one know. It was somewhat amusing at least. However, the last pair was something else. Masaki-kun and Kaname-kun were so apparently drawn to each other, yet neither seemed to be aware of it. Yukio wasn't sure if it was sad or funny.

At dinner Yukio ended up sitting with his cousin Amaya Hayato and his cousin's mate Kasamatsu Shinji-kun as well as his roommate Kaname-kun and Masaki-kun. The rest were seated at the next table to the right, a little too far to have a conversation. As expected, the food was good. Nothing fancy, but prepared with care from first class ingredients, which was the trademark of the Karasu Family Restaurants. Yukio could not help a tiny smile when he watched Masaki-kun enjoying his meal. He'd ordered extra large portion of the Curry of the Day and finished it in under ten minutes. Yukio supposed that Masaki-kun needed fuel to keep his huge frame going. Yukio had never seen anyone that tall in his life. Kaname-kun had said Masaki-kun was 194cm, which made him feel like a dwarf at his 172 cm. He wasn't unusually short, just about the average actually, but he was the shortest one in this group. Yukio sighed. His height was not the problem, his face was. For some reason people tended to think he was a middle school student, which had started to annoy him lately to a significant degree. He wondered if that had to do with the new Alpha hormones or was it just because he'd turn 19 soon.

An ear-rending beep startled the whole table party. Kitamura Masaki blushed. It was his new phone that had made the embarrassingly loud noise. He muttered an apology and fished the offending piece of apparatus from his pocket. He had only intended to silence the thing, but when he saw the name of the sender of the message, he had no choice.

'Gomen. I had no idea it would be that loud. Also, I really need to read this. I am sorry for interrupting the meal.'

Color drained gradually from Masaki's face as he read the message. His hands started to shake and he was breathing irregularly. Kaname watched the Omega silently, until he could no longer stop himself.

'Masaki-kun, what is wrong?'

'Arata...'

Masaki's voice broke. He was not sure what, if anything, he should tell these happy, lucky people. He fought to gain control over himself at least enough to say something, but he felt like he was drowning. He handed his phone with the message open to Kaname-kun, who read the text out loud.

From: NAKAJIMA ARATA  
MASA TOMORROW I AM AWAY.  
TAKING PART IN HIDE-AND-SEEK.  
DO NOT WORRY. WRITE MORE SOON.

The people around the table were silent, puzzled. It was clear they had no clue why such a simple message had affected their companion in such a strong, negative fashion. Masaki was clearly shaken and worried despite the wish at the end of the message not to do so. Kaname touched very gently Masaki's hand and handed the phone back to him. He felt he had to be rude right now and he did not like it. Neither did he like the sick feeling in his stomach that had begun when he saw how much this unknown man affected the omega.

'Masaki-kun, are you alright? Who is this person? Why is this so upsetting?'

'He...my friend from home. They are making him play that horrible game. I should not have left after all.'

'What game? No...it can't be...'

Kaname closed his eyes and swallowed. A memory of bruised bodies, eyes that no longer had tears to shed, silent days when everyone was on their toes trying not to make things worse for the victims and acting their best not to be ever become one of them. He'd been only a kid then, still living with his mother, but he'd never forget the fear. It was called 'Treasure Hunt', not 'Hide-and -Seek', but Kaname had an ill feeling it was fundamentally the same.

'Masaki-kun...a game where some people try to escape and some find them. And the one who finds someone can...do what they want to them for an hour?'

Masaki shook his head. What Kaname said was almost right but not quite.

'Not an hour. The whole day or sometimes until death. No, I don't mean they can kill us that is still against the rules as is permanent maiming, but bonding is allowed. No, it is actually encouraged.'

After all the goal of the 'game' was for families to get rid of their unwanted, excessive omegas. Or sometimes just to punish them. Or just make some money, compensation for the food and care until they were old enough. Or all of the above.

The rest of the boys were starting to catch up. It sounded a lot like the popular games on TV, except those were just for fun, while this sounded like it was the real deal.

'They've recreated that ancient custom in your town? As a way to pair up people? Really?'

Masaki stared at the table top. There was no way he could make them understand what it really was all about, at least not without soiling their pure minds. He had to try to find a way to answer the questions without raising more. He'd protect these nice boys from the ugliness of his world, if he could.

'It has never stopped. Four times a year. First time after the sixteenth birthday. Then randomly or some actually do volunteer. The only way out is to move away or get bitten.'

'Some volunteer? But all must be volunteers, right? Otherwise it would not be legal.'

Masaki was distressed. Even the scent masking patches could not keep the acrid scent from escaping, but thankfully, they toned it down enough so that only the nearest people could smell it. Kaname had to step in now.

'Yukio-kun, it is correct that legally they must be volunteers. However, there are ways to make people 'volunteer'. Sometimes it is just circumstances, needing money for example. But it could also be threatening someone dear to the person to make them say they want to participate. Or, truthfully, though people might say they'd rather die than do something, most actually would do it and keep living.'

Masaki was listening quietly. He was impressed and saddened by what Kaname-kun was saying. He obviously knew what he was talking about, which meant Masaki had misjudged him. Kaname-kun was not quite the protected Young Master Masaki had thought him to be.

'The 'Old Factory Challenge'? Tomorrow starting at noon in a town called ...Kitamura?'

Kitamura, literally 'North Village', was also Masaki's family name. He heaved a sigh and nodded.

'Hai, Kasamatsu-san. That is correct.'

Kasamatsu Shinji was looking at his smart phone grimly.

'It says they have three openings left. I'd like to suggest a rescue mission, but who should go? Also the price is rather...for 'outsiders' 500 000 yen. We'd need to get a loan...'

Amaya Hayato smiled at his mate. It was so much like Shinji to suggest something like that. When it came to his 'team mates', he'd go an extra mile or ten for that matter. Apparently he had included this gigantic Omega in his team and, in extension, his friend as well.

'That is a lot of money. There aren't that many guys even in our school that can get their hands on a sum like that immediately. Shirō-kun might know someone like that though. I'll go ask...Try to decide who to send in the meanwhile.'

'It says here they only want unbonded Alphas. But can they actually know if someone had bonded or not?'

'They can. It shows on a blood test. It means they are really trying to get as many of the Omegas paired as possible this time. One should probably be thankful that they are going for the primary bond and not having them added into some Alpha's harem.'

'I'll go.'

'Yukio-kun?'

'I fit the requirements, don't I? I'll go and find Masaki-kun's friend and get him out.'

'It might not be that easy. There are more Alphas than Omegas and Arata is pretty. They'll fight over him. He'll try to hide until the end, but twelve hours is a long time. He'll be so scared there, all alone. In the dark silence hoping no-one comes, waiting for someone to suddenly grab him without a warning. He won't even hear them approaching. Arata is almost totally deaf.'

'Then I really must be one of those going. Yato-kun would be even better, but he isn't an Alpha. It must be me.'

There was a steely determination in Asahina Yukio's voice none of the present had ever heard. He might be on the shorter side, generally soft-spoken and gentle. He might look like he was barely fifteen, but at the core he too was a man and an Alpha. When Hayato returned, he found the rest of the party staring at his cousin who looked extremely stubborn. 

'I have a donation that is enough to pay for one entrant. Have you found any yet?'

'Yato-kun, I must go. That person is deaf.'

'Is that so? I see. I'll fill in your name then and get it processed.'

He held out his hand and Shinji gave the phone to his mate. Hayato took it and went to the other table where he tabbed the screen for a bit before giving it to Satō Shirō. Masaki's phone started to vibrate. He'd been texting while listening to the others talking. This message was short. 

DIDN'T KNOW. THANKS.  
TOSHI


	13. For Better Or For Worse

Asahina Yukio was in front of the designated building fifteen minutes early. It was good, because there was no worry not making the flight, but bad because it gave him too much time to worry about the other things. Even the helicopter ride worried him, stuffed in a small place with older, more powerful Alphas for almost four hours was not something he was looking forward to in the least. Yet, it's be just a prelude for the real test to come.

The receptionist gave Yukio a knowing and disapproving glance before directing him to the elevator that went all the way to the roof. His belly hurt. He was trying to do something good, trying to save a person, but in order to do that he had to tolerate being treated like scum. The pilot was inscrutable when he directed Yukio to take a seat. Being the first to arrive, he could at least pick a seat next to the window and would not be crushed between two men. There'd be six others coming, this big heli seated eight including the pilot.

'Good morning.'

A stranger, a completely normal looking salaryman, maybe in his early thirties, had arrived.

'Ah. Good morning.'

'Aren't you a bit young to be looking for a mate in this desperate manner, kid? Won't the omegas all be older than you?'

They had been instructed that it was wiser not to reveal their names, which made all social interaction feel weird and rude. Using personal pronouns was almost unavoidable.

'Probably they are, but what does that matter? There is no law against that. Also, I am looking for a particular person.'

Crap! Why had he admitted the last bit? There was no reason to tell such a thing to a stranger, who in spite of the pleasant manners was actually a predator hunting for other human beings.

'Ah. Found a favorite from the profiles? I did too. Look, this one...'

The strange man was showing a picture of a rather shy looking fellow with spectacles and hair that was cropped too short.

'That one? Why?'

'Let me guess, you are going after the beauty like so many others. Superficial. Works for those who are doing this only for one day's entertainment. This guy won't have that many chasers, but I am not looking for a trophy. He suits me best. Mates are for life.'

Yukio nodded slowly. So, there were this kind of participants too. Men genuinely hoping to find someone to spend the rest of their lives together in this twisted manner. He had been rather expecting to be surrounded by complete perverts only.

'I understand. But I am going there for one person only. Ah, you know a lot about this?'

'It is my third try. At first I too went after the most popular one and had no chance at all. Thankfully, for I later found that he is a very boring person. I thought about it and decided that personality matters more than looks.'

'How mature of you, old man. I just want to have an exciting chase and a good fuck as a reward.'

Yukio sighed. This person was sounding more like what he had expected. The chopper filled fast now. There were a couple of older men, maybe in their forties and the rest were probably in their mid twenties. The last three monopolized discussion, because everyone else was ignoring them as much as possible. About half an hour after lift off Yukio had had enough of their boasting and lewdness and decided to pretend he was sleeping.

'We'll be landing in five minutes. Cars will be waiting for the gentlemen. Good hunting!'

Yukio opened his eyes. The pretense had apparently turned into reality and the hours had passed in a blink of an eye. They were here. Nervously he practiced in his mind all the sentences he'd need if he got the chance to see Arata-kun before the event started or later if he did find him in time. How unlucky that he had ended up having to go alone after all.

Nakajima Arata sat on a ridiculous throne. Apparently he had been voted as the 'most wanted', which scared him a lot. Alphas did not want defective Omegas for keeps, so they only wanted to use his body. He had thought he was fine with that, but now that the day was here it frightened and repulsed him. He did not really have a choice. A deaf Omega with only high school completed could not just leave and find work elsewhere. At least the money was for a good cause.

They were coming in now. A procession of Alphas. Most of them walked silently, but some were unable to keep straight lines at all. Arata did not look at them very much, it did not matter. He'd look at each one of them for a short while when they passed him individually and as instructed he would not speak. His speech would be an embarrassment to the town. He'd be as silent to them as they were to him. One by one they came, most stared at him. Some were saying things, but he avoided looking at their lips. He did not want to know.

Near the end of the line was a boy who hung his head. Arata would have wanted to ask why such a child was even here, but he had no means. On the other hand it did not matter. An Alpha is an Alpha regardless of his age and children were often the most cruel of all people. The youth drew closer, his fingers were moving. Wait...-kikunfriendmeetgirltoiletelementary. Short break and it started again M-A-S-A-K-I-K-U-N-meet-girl-toilet-elementary school. Arata raised his eyes from the little stiff, but legible signs and met a pair of solemn eyes. He nodded once before turning his attention to the last couple of men. 

Half an hour later the Omegas were on their way, Alphas would follow in fifteen minutes. The village where the old factory was had been abandoned after an earthquake six years ago and people had moved closer to the town. It was a dangerous place, walls could still crumble though most of those that were going to fall down probably had by this time. Arata moved fast, he knew this place. He'd lived here until the day the ground shook. Inside his mind he wondered if he was insane trusting some stranger, but if it was a trap, it probably would not be any worse than any other fate awaiting to chew him up. If he was to be doomed, at least he could choose his doom this way. He made a couple of extra turns to fool any possible spies among the omegas and then made it into the old school building. Entering the girl's toilet had been forbidden, of course, which is why it had fascinated him and his friends back in those days. He picked a booth in the middle and sat on the water tank, his feet on the lid covering the seat. Good thing it was a Western style toilet.

He had no way to tell time, so he sat in silence. Cell-phone reception was almost non-existent in this place, but they were still not allowed to carry one. The small window let some light in, but not enough. He sat in the half-dark silence, waiting for the door to open. Waiting and yet when it did, he nearly screamed. He relaxed only a little when he saw that it was the youth he had agreed to meet and that he was alone.

The boy poked Arata's arm to draw his attention. He was signing and vocalizing at the same time.

'Hello. My name is A-SA-HI-NA YU-KI-O. Nice to meet A-RA-TA.'

'Hello.'

Arata could not force himself to sign 'nice to meet you' under the circumstances, as he still did not know what this person's intentions were. Yukio continued to sign, but either his skills were bad or Arata was too nervous to get more than a vague gist of the message. Sighing the young man gave up and took out a cell-phone. Alphas were allowed those, of course. Yukio spent a couple of minutes typing in things and then handed it to Arata.

_I come in peace._  
_IMasaki-kun worries._  
_II want to help take Arata-kun out of here._  
_Is that fine?_

Arata held the phone carefully. He had never touched anything this fancy before. He stared at the text. Was he ready to take this chance to get out? If he did not and something far worse happened, could he ever forgive himself? And why would this stranger be ready to go that far for him? Just because he had a pretty face? Submitting to someone one had just met and knew nothing save a name was terrifying, yet the thought what the rest of this person's ilk were after was worse. Nor would it stop at this first time either. He had been brave once and it had ended up in a disaster. He could only hope this time was different. He typed his response and gave the phone back to its owner.

 _I accept._  
_II don't understand why, but I am grateful._  
_II'll do my best. Please, be kind to me._

Yukio read the message and put the phone back in his pocket. He offered a hand to the Omega, who took it and tried to lead him out. Arata balked and shook his head. Then he signed, slowly and clearly.

'Outside is dangerous. Must bite first.'

He could not be sure if the Alpha had understood, because the young man was staring at him blankly, so he brought their joined hands to his lips and bit his own hand then offered the back of his neck. Yukio swallowed, he could not see any way this could be a misunderstanding. Arata wanted him to mark him right there and then. None of them had thought this thing through apparently. They had thought it would be enough to locate Arata and walk out with him. They had not imagined that half of the searchers were targeting Arata and would fight for him. Without the bite they would not make it to the gate nor could Yukio see any honorable way to retract from this. He could see that he had, without meaning to, offered to bond with this coveted Omega. He closed his eyes, squeezed the hand he was holding tighter and nuzzled the sweet smelling neck. A noise from outside startled him and his teeth found their mark instinctively.

They were challenged several times on their way to the exit, but never had to fight. A newly bonded Alpha protecting his omega becomes a tank on steroids and does not hold back punches. The organizers proved a different kind of challenge. They accepted the bite, but made it clear what was expected of them next. They were directed to a room at the local inn.

'Complete the bond. Before midnight.'


	14. From Strangers to Mates in Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All conversations Arata takes part in are presumed to be in sign language unless otherwise mentioned.

The door closed behind them with a bang that Arata did not hear, but he could feel the vibration it made on the floor. He sought Yukio's attention and once he caught his eye, Arata signed quickly.

'What did that man say?'

The question paralyzed Yukio for a moment. Even without looking in a mirror he knew his face had to be red, so hot the skin felt. He stared at the Omega helplessly. He did not know how to explain, the signs he needed weren't something that were taught to a 10-year old. He had to rely on the screen of his phone again. Even writing it made him feel nervous and embarrassed.

_He said that we have to complete the bond. ___

____

__

A myriad of expressions displayed on Arata's face when he read the message. He'd have thought it was obvious, inevitable. Why would it be such a big deal to the Alpha? Maybe he regretted it already? Maybe he found a deaf Omega more troublesome than he had thought? He would have wanted to ask many questions, but it wasn't that easy. Instead he took off his shoes and stepped in on the tatami. The Alpha followed suit. Arata turned around to face his fate.

'Where does Alpha want me?'

Where? Anywhere. Anytime. The taste of Arata's scent still clung to Yukio's palate, he could almost taste it still. Lust was pooling in his stomach trickling downwards. This was really happening. He had no honorable way to retreat nor was he sure if he would have even if he could. This was nothing like he had dreamed his first time would be like. His partner, his mate to be, was nothing like he would have imagined. Too perfect, too beautiful. Too accepting. That wasn't something he could complain about though. He sighed softly, letting the air he'd been drawing in escape slowly.

'The bed is fine.'

What was he missing here, Arata wondered when he sat on the bed. The scent of the Alpha was fine. Whatever the components were, the image in Arata's mind was of a hot cup of green tea to balance something he associated with fresh, cold air. He imagined it could be the scent of snow, but he did not know only having seen it on TV. There was also the unmistakable musky scent that would have been missing if his body was not ready for this. Yet, the boy hesitated. Slowly and carefully Yukio moved to the bed and sat next to Arata. He was blushing and Arata could not help thinking that this had to be the cutest Alpha ever. That thought had probably best remain unexpressed. The omega kept waiting for the Alpha to make a move, but Yukio sat there quietly breathing in and out slowly. Finally Arata touched the Alpha's hand to let him know there was something he wanted to say.

'Alpha, what is wrong? Am I no good?'

'What?'

'If Alpha does not want me, because I cannot hear, it is not the first time.'

Of course Yukio wanted Arata. He'd just been agonizing over the ethics of the whole situation and his lack of practical experience at the same time. The ethics question was squashed under the weight of Arata's question. Refusing now would reinforce the feeling of worthlessness in the Omega and that was the last thing Yukio would want to do. He'd watched his new friend, Masaki-kun struggle with such issues over the few days they had known. What the hell kind of a town was this anyway? Never mind. Right now only one of the residents was important.

'I want. I don't know what to do. First time.'

Yukio did not know the sign for 'virgin' and even if he did, he'd probably had trouble signing it. When did it become an embarrassing word anyway? He looked away, the color on his face deepening, but had to turn his face back to see Arata's reply.

'It's okay. Take it slow. I'll help.'

His Alpha really was a boy. What an unexpected situation. Arata supposed he needed to take the lead at first. Someone had to make the first move, but it was harder than he'd have thought. In the end he moved closer to the Alpha. Yukio reacted to the advance by gasping air, which empowered Arata. Knowing he had an effect on his new mate, knowing he could entice him started something inside the Omega. His mind was now intrigued and his body reacted predictably. Pheromones were released, which would lead to more excitement and that in turn would cause more and more potent pheromones to emerge. It was a spiral of desire, but they were still at the very start of it. 

'Is kiss alright?'

Yukio nodded. A kiss was a great place to start. Arata's lips were soft and gentle, the first kiss was hesitant as if testing if it would hurt. Having established that lips touching caused pleasure, not pain, the lips became more greedy. The greed was fed by the response from the Alpha. This was so much nicer than simply stripping and enduring the procedure, yet that could not be avoided for long either. Arata could not sign while they were kissing, so he resorted simply staring to tug the alpha's t-shirt up and eventually over his head. Yukio complied with the wordless request and reciprocated. One by one their garments found their way on the floor, leaving them bare to each others' touch. Half-drunk with the pheromones and the relief of having gotten out of a threatening situation they let instincts guide them. Some things are inborn, they don't need to be taught or even thought about. Details can be honed, skills can improve, but the basic need and how to fulfill it lives in the most primitive part of the nervous system. It was not perfect, but it was good. It would be no problem enduring this for years to come.

The bond that had started with one thread gained others during the act. They entwined together, one by one, until they became a strong silken rope. Afterwards neither could have named the exact moment it became permanent, the bond snuck upon them stealthily and, at the end, simply was there. However, another remarkable moment occurred right after their bodies became free of each other again. Instead of being pushed away, Arata found himself gently held against the Alpha's chest and a hand started to stroke his hair, something he had always liked. His heart skipped a beat and there was a lump in his throat. For the first time he felt cherished. It was when 'not disliking' turned into something like 'like'.

The moment didn't last long. Suddenly Yukio's body tensed and he strove to sit up. Arata's eyes snapped open as a weight of a body added rocked the bed. He'd never seen that kind of a face on Toshi, not since they were little. His alpha's hand on his shoulder trembled a bit and then settled down, supporting him. Another heart beat missed.

The stranger kneeling on the bed, was a shock to Yukio in itself, but so was the strength of his own reaction. 'Mine. Only mine. Do not touch my mate' and 'Protect' were the thoughts born from the chaos of feelings. 'Protect' won and instead of jumping up to fight, Yukio held Arata close and stared at the man in the eye. The newcomer growled loudly.

'You filthy, rich bastard. What have you done to my brother. Release him!'

What was he supposed to say to that? Yukio breathed out slowly letting the air he had gasped in preparation to leave his lungs. Arata's brother then, not a rival from that game thing. Was he the one who had forced his mate to participate in something as repulsive as this?

'Hajimemashite. I am Asahina Yukio, Arata's mate.'

'Hajimemashite. Nakajima Toshikatsu.'

Toshi choked on the words that came out by themselves on instinct. This cool, composed Alpha had not just found and played with his little brother's body but immediately bonded with Arata. This was serious, he was too late. He was not happy with the situation, his beloved little brother was bound to some spoiled kid, but right now there was little he could do save killing the bastard outright. That was impossible. His strength drained out as adrenaline dissipated.

'Nakajima-san, allow us a moment to get dressed, please. Then we'll hear you out.'

'I'll borrow the bathroom then.'

As the bathroom door closed behind the other Alpha, Yukio slowly relaxed. He turned to Arata signing a a question.

'Big brother?'

'Yes. Toshi.'

'Lets get dressed. Then talk with him.'

'Unh.'

The last reply was an actual sound. It was the first deliberate sound, even a word, Yukio had heard his make make. So, he was not mute, just deaf. They dressed fast and then stood there waiting for the bathroom door to open. Arata was twitching nervously, which worried Yukio.

'Is something wrong? Are you afraid of that man in the bathroom?'

Arata shook his head. He wasn't afraid of Toshi, he was just worried. Maybe he should have mailed his brother after all.

'I just hope he is not angry that I did not tell him about taking part in this thing. I don't understand how he found out.' 

Arata did not hear the door opening. Toshi came out just in time to see the last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Toshi's reaction and his reasons. Also more on the background of several characters.


	15. So That's How It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, despite the plans the details of Toshi's past did not make it into this chapter only some hints. Sorry about that. :)

'Masa...Kitamura-kun mailed me.'

He stepped into the room and walked where his little brother could see him and repeated his statement both vocally and in sign language. 

'I got mail from Kitamura-kun. I saw it this morning. I was late.'

Too late. In the bathroom he had just stood there, leaning on the sink. Cursing himself, cursing this backward place and especially this horrible 'game' they played. This was not the first time it had messed up his plans either. The first time had caused him to leave the town and while he still would act the same way in that situation, what had happened that day would remain the biggest regret of his life. It had cost him a dear friend and the aftermath his family, save for Arata. His little brother, the precious boy, had grown in the two years he'd been in exile. Now, that stupid game had claimed his brother, something he had been promised would not happen. It had been the condition to his leaving town quietly.

Arata's face lit up at the mention of Kitamura. He started to sign excitedly, too fast for the non-natives to be able to follow. Their confused faces were a clue for him to slow down and start over.

'Masa sent me a mate. He is a good boy.'

Yukio's jaw dropped. It was unclear who was a 'good boy', him or Masaki-kun. Maybe both? However, the other sentence was the bomb. It certainly helped to explain why Arata had been so compliant, so maybe not eager, but prepared to go through with the bonding. He had been expecting it from the start, while Yukio's intentions had been to get the omega out of a dangerous place. Some might say it was all water under the bridge and didn't matter. Perhaps not in the sense that they were now bonded no matter what the intentions had been, but knowing this helped Yukio to understand his mate a little better. As such it was priceless.

'Ano, Nakajima-san...'

Toshi turned his gaze from his brother to the Alpha kid. He didn't know quite what to think of him. Medium height, medium weight, childlike face. He supposed things could be much worse. He grunted softly an affirmation for the boy to continue.

'Nakajima-san was not aware of this...thing...happening today beforehand?'

'Why?'

'Because forcing a person to go through this kind of a thing is vile. The whole thing is...not right.'

'Then why did you come to such an event?'

Toshi was not willing to admit he had missed the younger Alpha's name during the short introduction, so he rudely addressed the kid as 'you'. Being older and stronger could be handy in this kind of a situation.

'When Masaki-kun got Arata-kun's mail he was upset. We wanted to help, of course. When I heard that Arata-kun was deaf, I knew I had to come. Originally there were going to be three of us, but by the time we got the money together there were no more openings. So I came alone.'

'Why did it matter that my brother is deaf?'

'Eh? Because I know some sign language.'

Arata would not normally interrupt Alpha's talking, but he was too curious about something and had to take the risk. He tugged Yukio's sleeve to get his attention. The faint smile was an encouraging reaction.

'Why does Alpha know sign language?'

There was a momentary frown then the smile returned.

'My uncle is deaf. We used to live right next to them when I was small. My parents worked a lot, so I spent most of my time in their house. I learned then. My cousin A-MA-YA HA-YA-TO knows much more, of course. But he is an omega and has a new mate, so he was not possible.'

More and more signs were returning from his memory, but Yukio still could not find all he needed. 'Possible' was the wrong word, but he did not know how to sign 'eligible'. His language felt stiff, but he was happy he could at least make himself understood, when things weren't complicated. Yukio froze suddenly.

'What time is it?'

The one to answer the question was the elder Nakajima brother. Naturally, since Arata still did not have his phone back.

'It is 4:26 p.m. Why?'

In just four and half hours so much had changed. Such a short time. Yukio certainly had not planned things to go this way, but if he was honest with himself he wasn't unhappy about it. Just somewhat apprehensive. Taking a mate was a huge responsibility, but he was willing to do his best. How the others would react worried him though.

'Because everyone is coming at 6 p.m.'

'Everyone?'

'Yes. At least my cousin and his mate, probably SA-TO-U and... Well, and MA-SA-KI-KU-N. Of course.'

Toshi paled. Kitamura was returning. He'd never been given any chance to explain his actions on that fateful day or even apologize. It was wrong to say he had had no other choice. He could have ignored everything and walked away. Or he could have tried to fight and lost. One against four did not end well except in movies. Those days, before old man Kitamura had died, Omegas were not even asked if they wanted to participate in that blasted 'game', they were ordered. It hadn't been much better for the Alphas who didn't want to take part either, but there were also the other kind. Some thought it a fun sport and some just enjoyed humiliating others. When Toshi had heard the plot against Kitamura, he had known he had to intervene. Unfortunately he'd been too late. Tug on his sleeve brought Toshi back to the present time, Arata was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

'Brother should tell MA-SA why. Not just for brother's sake but his too.'

'I cannot. He refuses to talk to me. Or read anything I send.'

Yukio had little idea what was going on, except that something bad had happened between Masaki-kun and Nakajima-san and Arata knew about it. Nakajima-san's voice was so filled with regret that it was impossible to think he was happy about whatever had passed or with the current situation. Arata hugged his brother and without a warning a new emotion invaded Yukio's heart. It was not jealousy actually, he had no problem that they embraced. He just wanted the same too. Pitiful.

'Maybe I can ask him. I don't know what it is about, but...'

'Ah. Thank you, but I doubt it would change anything. Besides, there is a much more crucial problem to solve right in this room.'

Nakajima Toshikatsu had recovered from his moment of weakness. He was back, every inch the Alpha he usually was and he had a brother to protect. No matter how pleasant this kid here seemed, he did not know him and he was not going to take any chances of being misunderstood. He hugged his brother close, keeping him from seeing his lips move when he addressed Yukio.

'You...What exactly are your plans regarding my little brother?'

Yukio swallowed. He had hardly had a chance to think, let alone make plans for the future. But perhaps details did not matter that much right now.

'I intend to take full responsibility, of course. Details I want to discuss with Arata first though. We don't know very much about each other yet.'

'Where are you going to live? You do understand that he is expected to leave with you tonight?'

That was a slight problem. But Yukio did have faith that his friends could find a temporary solution and if not, there were hotels. As soon as he could, he'd need to talk to the school about a chance of moving to a 'family unit', but he wasn't sure if it was possible. There was also Arata's school to think about, wasn't there? So many things too fast.

'If we have to, we can stay in a hotel for a few days while finding something more permanent. I don't know much about finding a place in Tokyo, but I have friends who do. I don't know if you can tell, but I am from Hokkaido originally. Currently I live in the school dormitory.'

'Uh. About that. How young are you exactly? Fifteen, sixteen?'

Yukio groaned. Not again. What was it about him that made people think he was a little kid?

'Actually, I am eighteen. Nineteen in June. Third year high-school student.'

That at least was a relief. At least he was old enough to decide on some things though he'd still need his parents' permission for marriage. If he was actually planning on marrying Arata. Far too well Toshi knew how easily 'defective' Omegas were not considered worth a marriage. On the other hand the Alpha-Omega bond between mates was far more permanent than any contract signed on paper and much harder to dissolve, but socially being part of a family was important. Especially for someone who'd have a very hard time trying to make it alone.

'I see. Well, you both reek. You should get cleaned before leaving this room. There will be a banquet of sorts too tonight to...celebrate. Well, at least it is food. And the won't release the hostag...Omegas until 9 p.m. anyway.'

Gently Toshi wiggled out of his brother's embrace and ruffles his hair. Then he repeated part of the things he had just said.

'You should shower before the party. I'll stay for the dinner, so we can talk a bit more.'

Before leaving Toshi deliberately hugged his brother's new mate and whispered into his ear.

'If you hurt him in any way, I shall kill you.'


	16. Rescue Rangers' Arrival

Masaki looked at the town he'd lived most of his life in first time from the air. He wasn't exactly sure who had gotten them this helicopter and a pilot to fly them to their destination. Possibly Satō Shirō-kun? His guess was because of all of them he acted like it was no different than taking a bus. The rest were at least a little excited. He was a little bit worried about his spending funds, but then this whole operation was taking place because of his friend.

'Ano, how much is my share of this ride?'

'It's fine. My brother-in-law arranged it and he promised to pay the gas and the pilot. The chopper belongs to his father's company.'

'Oh. I see. Thank them for me, please.'

It was Shiro-kun then. That explained why he had definitely wanted to be there, it was probably required. The soccer player couple, Amaya Hayato,and Kasamatsu Shinji sat next to each other, opposite of Masaki and Murasaki Ryo. Ruy-kun's Alpha, Murasaki Haru-kun occupied the seat next to his mate. Or almost two seats. He was not quite as tall as Masaki, but he was more massive. Not fat, it was all muscle.

'Thank you all for coming with me. It must be very inconvenient for everyone.'

'No, it is all good. We already finished practice for the day. This is important to me.'

'Umh. Why Hayato-kun?'

'Frankly the whole thing is sick in my mind, but that they'd do something like that to a person who cannot hear is beyond appalling. Oh. Right, maybe I have never mentioned it. See, my father is deaf.'

'Hayato-kun's father? Alpha?'

'Of course.'

The thought of a deaf Alpha rather scared Masaki. Granted that Alphas didn't usually choose to hear anything they did not want to hear, but having one unable to hear even the most desperate pleas was terrifying. Then again, a deaf Alpha would not force the Omega to beg either, since he could not hear it. Maybe. Masaki hated being made to beg. Did Kaname-kun like begging? What was he thinking? It was none of his business what Kanda Kaname liked or did not like. He was good friend. That's all.

'That is why Hayato-kun knows the sign language, right?'

'Unh. And Yukki too. Before my papa got the job in Kyoto, we lived in two houses sharing the yard. And Yukki almost lived with us. He was, and still is, more like a brother than a cousin.'

Some of the things Hayato was recounting were very alien to Masaki. If the family had moved almost to the other end of Japan, because the Omega had gotten a job offer, he had to have a pretty damn good job. The traditionally 'Omega jobs' would have been available anywhere. Even though he was going to AOBI School right now, even though he had seen some very famous, influential and intelligent Omegas over the last week, it still did not seem like the real world to him. It still amazed him when he was treated like a valued person by strangers. Back home it was different. Well, his father had always been good to him, but there were reasons why he could not rebel against Masaki's grandfather. He'd also had three friends back then until 'that day'. Now he had two. But the rest of the town either copied his grandfather's attitude or took out their grudge against the old tyrant on Masaki or stood passive and let it happen.

Looking at the town that had given him his name, Kitamura, the memories came unbidden to Masaki's mind. At seventeen he had been both cynical and naive at once. He'd been so happy, so flattered when that guy had started to pay attention to him even to the point Masaki was almost sure he was being courted. Or at least to hope he were, for he had fallen in love. It had turned out to be a lie.

The deception continued for almost a year. Masaki had actually stood up to his grandfather when told not to associate with that kind of a guy and been properly caned for it. When nothing else worked, the old man declared Masaki worthless and sent him to the Hide-and-Seek game. 

Luckily, his grandfather's verdict had not been known by anyone outside the family. If it had been, the 'game' would have become something beyond nightmares. It had been bad enough the way it went. The emotional scars would remain for a long time. Had the Alphas been competing who could best humiliate and punish Masaki, he probably would not exist today. That would be sad, for then he would never have met all these new friends.

The same would have happened if Toshikatsu had not interfered and stopped that guy from biting Masaki that day. He had, after months and months, been able to come to terms of having been used for physical pleasure only, but not with having been stupid enough to be in love with the guy who did it. Now he was finally starting to feel like he had things to look forward to and that maybe, in time, he could forgive his former friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to trust again too, just more carefully than before. 

The helicopter was landing. Masaki sighed. This had brought so many memories back, almost all of them unpleasant. However, this trip was not about him, they were here to rescue his best friend, Arata. There were some people standing below waiting for them to get there. Just before the wheels touched the ground, Masaki recognized a tall figure. A smile lit the face that had been frowning for the past two hours. As soon as his feet were on the ground, Masaki was running to embrace the tall man. He did not care if it embarrassed either one of them or any of the on-lookers.

'Father! It's only been about a week, but...'

Kitamura Takaaki reached up to ruffle his only son's hair. He was very tall compared to most people, but at 184 cm he was ten centimeters shorter than his offspring. Not surprising, perhaps, since Mamoru had also been almost the same height as his mate.

'Hello Masa. I guess you have come for Arata-kun? I fear it is too late. He's...Apparently, he was claimed very soon after the game started.'

Masaki's throat constricted. They had failed. Arata had a mate. They did not have the power to take Arata now, he belonged to some Alpha. Fear for his friend gripped Masaki. Then it hit him that Arata was not the only one he needed to be worried about, Yukio-kun had not been in contact either. What if there had been a fight? What if Yukio-kun was injured? Dead he was not, for Masaki's father would not have been this calm if there had been such a terrible thing had happened.

'Uh. What about Asahina Yukio? Is he...'

Kitamura Takaaki patted his son's back.

'It will be alright. I can find out about that for you. Is he another friend of yours, Masa? And these young masters as well?'

The rest of the team had gathered around, watching the father and son interact. They were aware that Masaki had not had an easy life in this town, that he had been made believe he was nothing because of his gender. It was not good to judge things by first impression, but it certainly seemed these two had a great relationship. Whoever had crushed Masaki's self-esteem was not his father.

'Hai. These are all my new classmates. Murasaki Haru-kun and Murasaki Ryo-kun. Kasamatsu Shinji-kun and Amaya Hayato-kun. Satō Shirō-kun. This is my father, Kitamura Takaaki. The current family head.'

Everyone bowed and exchanged greetings. Kitamura-san watched the young man who had neet been introduced as part of a pairing carefully. For an Alpha, he smelled unusually good. Was Masaki perhaps interested in this one? If so, not bad. Clearly above medium height, maybe even over 180 cm. Shorter than Masa, but then who was not? He should probably try to find out about this young man a bit.

'Welcome to Kitamura, everyone. The banquet is about to start, please, join in. Almost everyone will be there, sooner or later.'

On the way to the school gym where the food was to be served, Kitamura-san talked a bit about the history of the town. Kitamura was not called that because it was located far North geographically. It was because in old times there had been two villages near each other and Kitamura had been the one more to the North. Eventually it had grown and swallowed the other village. The Kitamura family had lived there for over 300 years. As they walked the people constantly greeted Kitamura-san, he was apparently quite popular.

The gym was dimly lit. There were tables filled with good, traditional country food. Nothing too fancy, but it all smelled so good. Made from fresh, local ingredients, it had to be delicious. The AOBI group was hungry after their flight and they almost drooled at the display of food. They wanted to eat, but first they had to find their missing sheep.

'Ano, hello everyone!'

Asahina Yukio, their envoy had seen them and come to greet them. He was twitching somewhat uncomfortably and blushing more than normal. They had already heard that the operation had failed, so they were not surprised by his nervous behavior. 

'Umh. Yes. It seems I have a mate now.'


	17. A Strange Reception

Asahina Yukio stood in front of his friends with completely mixed feelings. He was unsure how they would react to the news. He was still unsure how he reacted to the news himself. He could not deny wondering if he had been actually set up, if he had not been sent here for the purpose of not just getting Arata out of the game, but this whole life. He minded it surprisingly little. He wasn't in love with his mate, but he certainly did not hate him either. No matter. He would make it work out somehow.

'A mate? What?'

The expressions on everyone's face reflected surprise, even shock. Yukio glanced at Masaki-kun discreetly. Unless he was a first class actor, this outcome had not been planned. He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Umh. All sorts of things happened. Arata and I...'

'A...'

Masaki shut his mouth. He was not stupid, but right now he was having trouble processing this information. He ran the couple of sentences through his brain and could only come to one logical conclusion. Of course people were often illogical, but he'd not die for being mistaken.

'Asahina Yukio-kun mated Arata, Nakajima Arata?'

'Unh. Yes.'

'Why?'

That certainly answered the question Yukio would have hesitated to pose. Masaki-kun had not set a trap. The intentions had gotten mixed up somehow, somewhere along the line. What was the right answer to this though? It was not one particular reason and surely there would have been other options, now in hindsight. 

'I think the closest answer to that is that it was what Arata expected and I did not mind. I don't mind to be precise. He is a good person.'

Yukio felt like he was under a microscope. Everyone knew what he had been doing just a couple of hours ago and that filled him with a mixture of feelings. They all knew he wasn't a virgin anymore and it embarrassed him yet there was also a primeval part of him celebrating being an adult male at last. Yukio sighed. The silence was unbearable. Did they disapprove of what he had chosen to do or even hate it? Why didn't they say anything?

'If you are upset, you can get me later. But for now, please, don't do anything to embarrass Arata. He has not had it easy.'

'Where is he?'

'Next room. Umh...He wants to be formally introduced. Otherwise he'd have already come out here. Excuse me.'

Yukio retreated through the doorway and the rest of the group stood there eyeing each other. They felt responsible for the situation too. Murasaki Ryo gasped. He was the first to catch a glimpse of the new pair entering. Arata-kun was exactly the kind of an Omega he'd always feared would appear from somewhere and snatch Haru from him. Even now that they were bonded, a tiny needle of jealousy pricked his heart, but remembering that this epitome already had a mate put a quick band-aid on it.

The gasp drew everyone's attention to the approaching party of three. Yukio-kun, his mate and a third man were walking slow, almost ceremonial pace. The rest did not know who the Alpha behind the couple was, presumable a relative of Arata-kun, but Masaki did. He stiffened into an impenetrable tower of near two meters, his face showed no emotions and he breaths were slow and calculated.

'My esteemed friends and classmates, may I present my bonded Omega Nakajima Arata and his brother Nakajima Toshikatsu-san. This happy day marks a start of a new cycle.'

Yukio was signing, a little clumsily, at the same time as he spoke, which gave the speech a slower than normal pace enhancing the gravity of the situation. He used traditional words from his home region not having checked if they had a different custom here. When he moved right next to Arata and touched his back gently with his fingertips. They both bowed, as did Toshi behind them. 

Amaya Hayato stepped forward. As the closest, and only, relative of Yukki, he had the spotlight. He bowed in greeting.

'Welcoming Nakajima-kun to our family, I am Amaya Hayato, cousin of Asahina Yukio. Greetings to Nakajima Toshikatsu-san as well.'

Hayato had no trouble signing and speaking, for him who had been born to a deaf parent, it was his native language.

'Allow me to introduce everyone. These persons here are Murasaki Haru-kun and Murasaki Ryonosuke-kun, a bonded pair.'

'This is is Satō Shirō-kun. And last, my Alpha, Kasamatsu Shinji. We are all third year AOBI High School students.'

Muttered greetings and bows were exchanged. Hayato did not introduce Masaki-kun knowing full well he did not need to be introduced to his old friends. Though he would have liked to say something to loosen up the frozen telephone pole.

'Umh. Well..Lets eat!'

The suggestion was met with suitable enthusiasm, they were young, hungry men, after all. Only Masaki and Toshi remained solemn as if they were attending a funeral. They both did fill their plates too and settled to at the table someone had reserved for them. After a few bites, Toshi laid down his chopsticks and looked at Masaki with a grave expression on his face.

'Ano, Kitamura Masaki-kun, I humbly request a chance to give an explanation for why certain things happened on a certain day. Please, agree to hear me out.'

It must have felt like swallowing razor blades for the Alpha to get those words out. Even those who had not been brought up in a traditional, rigidly hierarchical community knew it was hard for Alphas to ask anything humbly and even more so when asking an Omega. Masaki stopped chewing to think. His friend Arata had asked him to hear his brother out several times and would probably do so again. He was risking a total loss of face should Nakajima explain too much, but he just nodded anyway.

'The reason I stopped the bonding was because that person was doing it for the wrong reasons. He had a plan to bond the grandson of the tyrant and then publicly renounce the bond. He wanted revenge on the old Kitamura. I am sorry, it must be awful to hear this. It was for me too.'

Masaki sat quietly, chewing his food slowly. Perhaps it was for the better he had not heard this at the time when he had still thought himself in love with that guy and that he had been loved too. He glanced at Toshi, who drew a deep breath.

'Why I did not claim Kitamura-kun then is because it would have been unfair. I would have only made you unhappy, Masa. You were always my best friend and I always loved you and always will, but...'

Those who watched Toshi closely could see tiny teardrops glistening on his long, thick lashes before he lowered his gaze and finished his sentence.

'But I am a disgrace to my family, I feel no attraction to Omegas.'

Everyone stared at Toshi. It wasn't really that big of a deal, was it? All of them knew some or at least a couple of such people. But then, maybe in a town like this, where Omegas were little more than cattle, it did.

'Excuse me. I have taken enough of everyone's time.'

Toshi was getting up, ready to leave. Ready to be exiled again. His brother grasped his hand making a distressed squeak. Arata avoided making sounds whenever he could, which meant he was really upset right now. Toshi patted his hand before signing 'I'll mail you tomorrow.'

Masaki was speechless. He had had no inkling of Toshi's sexual orientation, he'd just been happy to have a friend who did not treat him like an undesirable sex object. What had seemed as the ultimate betrayal had been an act of kindness and act only a friend would do. It all made sense now.

'Toshi...Don't go, please. Stay with us. At least for the meal.'

Toshi swallowed and nodded and sat back next to his relieved brother.

'Thank you.'

Masaki was trying to think of something more to say, but his thoughts were disrupted by people gasping around the room. Two men and a little child had just entered. The child was seated on the Alpha's shoulders hanging onto his hair and giggled. The Omega smiled adoringly at the little one and then held his hand out to his mate. Tears of joy sprung in Masaki's eyes while Yukio was also gasping after staring at the Alpha intensively. It was the nondescript salaryman from this morning. Apparently his strategy had worked. All three looked happy. Something good could come out of even this man constructed nightmare. Masaki sprung on his feet, causing every head turn.

'Haruo-chan! This way!'

It was impossible to miss the tallest man in town, so the small, new family headed straight to him. The townspeople were giving them a wide berth.

'Everyone, this is my third childhood friend, Makino Haruo, and his son, Natsuki.'

'Nice to meet you, I am Makino. This here is my Alpha, Shiraishi Hideaki.'

As befitting polite young gentlemen, the boys greeted the newly arrived with courtesy. Shirō kept watching the new Alpha, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember something.

'Ah. My young companion from the helicopter! I see that the goal was attained. Congratulations! He truly is beautiful.'

Yukio nearly choked and blushed deeply. He couldn't help wondering what the others thought now. It also brought back memories from earlier that day and all that had transpired since that discussion.

'Thank you, Shiraishi-san. My mate is, indeed, a wonderful person. I presume congratulations are in order for Shiraishi-san as well.'

The older man smiled and bowed in return. Shirō slapped his forehead making a rather loud bang.

'Ah. Shiraishi-san. Tagawa Shinobu-san's lawyer? We met last year at my home in Umimura.'

'Of course. Satō Shirō-kun, right? Ano, how come Shirō-kun is here and not at the family dinner?'

Shirō had no idea how the lawyer knew of the dinner or why he cared, but he didn't have any particular reason not to answer.

'We came here to rescue a friend. Papa said it was fine. We'll have lunch tomorrow instead.'

'Kashikomarimashita. I have a free day tomorrow personally, but my best wishes to Satō-kun.'

Shirō didn't have time to get over his surprise at the term the lawyer had used for the lights suddenly went of and turned back on. It was 9 p.m. and people were now free to leave. The two groups quickly said their goodbyes and the small family left to get the documentation as did Yukio and Arata. Shinji peered at Shirō curiously.

'Kashikomarimashita?'

'Saa ne. Maybe he just has a weird way of speaking. Anyway, lets get ready to fly out. Everyone to the toilets now.'

Twenty minutes later the AOBI students and Arata were safely inside the Kanai Industries VIP helicopter and on their way to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lawyer was mentioned in 'Undercover Work' though not by name. He was the person negotiating with Masashi and Kaede at Shirō's family home.
> 
> Kashikomarimashita is a very formal term used to show that one is in agreement with the former speaker. Normally these days one usually only hears it as a client or customer from a service person. In anime it get more use to denote a difference in status. So, it a bit odd that this rather illustrious lawyer would use this term when talking to Shirō. 
> 
> I know there are some who can guess what is going on. I won't confirm it here, but it is revealed in the next chapter.


	18. Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to take the views to over 500. I feel blessed. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> I am also very glad that Undercover Work is getting a bit more views for that story remains close to my heart. Many thanks to all of you for your support!

Satō Junichi was nervous again. He was getting accustomed to the feeling lately. First it had been the opening of his exhibition, which had luckily gone well and his works had been received well. It had actually been interesting to meet people who liked his pottery. Talking with them had given him so many new ideas to try out. Jun smiled imagining clay in his hands, but then reality intruded in his dreams in the form of a knock on the door.

'Satō-sama, the car is ready at the door.'

'Hai. Arigatō.'

The 'sama' still threw him off though it probably was exactly the same as going to a store and talking to the salesperson. These people were also employed to provide a service after all. After the dinner last night, a second time in less than a week he'd been ready to bite his nails, everything had been made official. He just needed to pretend all was normal until it started to feel that way. 

Last night had gone well, much better than he'd even hoped for in his dreams. Not one of the boys had objected in any way, quite the contrary. Nobu's boys had welcomed him with open smiles and Kaede-kun even hugged him. His own sons had been happy for him too and not one of them had seemed to think it was wrong of him to not to remain faithful to his dead husband's memory. Kaito had been gone for almost seven years, but he had worried the boys would be upset anyway. They had also accepted the inheritance scheme with a few grave nods. It all depended on what Shirō thought now.

Meeting with Shirō for lunch made his papa nervous for the third time. With this son he did not have to worry about any upset over moving on with his life. Jun knew well that Kaito and Shirō had had a very distant relationship, something that had made him sad for so many years. However, what he was asking of the young man was a different matter. He wanted to leave the family inheritance in the care of his fourth son, but he'd understand if that was not what the young man wanted. After all, living on a farm in a small town was not very exciting.

The car stopped in front of the school gates. Shirō was already waiting there with Kanai Sōta and his little boy, Hikaru. Jun could not resist getting out of the car to get a chance to see the little one again.

'Konnichiwa Sōta-san. Hello little Hikaru.'

The toddler squealed and smiled. The child certainly seemed to be full of light.

'Konnichiwa Jun-san. It's been a while. Shirō-kun has asked us to accompany you as he has something he wants to discuss. I hope that is alright?'

Jun was stupefied. There was no reason to bring Kanai Sōta along, if it was about his news having leaked. He had asked the boys to let him tell Shirō in person and not share the news, but sometimes things slipped even unwittingly. This was hardly the time and place to question things though.

'It is fine. I have reserved a private room, actually, so fitting another person. Or two other people is no problem. Thank you for allowing Shirō to take these three hours off.'

'Not a problem. Shirō-kun can catch up that much pretty easily. Though after what these kids were up to yesterday, I am half tempted to keep them all on school grounds for a week or two.'

The glance from Kanai-sensei made Shirō bow apologetically and stare at his feet for several seconds. The older men and Hikaru got on the back seat and Shirō sat next to the driver. After the admonishment, he was surprised to get such a treat. He loved sitting in the front and could hardly wait to get his license, which he had put off just a bit due to all the schoolwork.

'Ano, Sōta-san, what did the boys do yesterday?'

'Not that much. They just borrowed a helicopter and flew secretly out to a borderline illegal matchmaking game. One of them actually brought a mate back too. The staff had to go through quite a bit of trouble to get them settled just after midnight. And that is on top having worried everyone...'

'Shirō, really? That was the 'important reason' not to be able to attend the dinner? And a matchmaking game? Aren't you a bit young to even think of such things.'

Shirō flustered. He did feel guilty about the lie. In truth he had been glad to have any excuse not to attend that dinner and confront all of his family at the same time.

'Actually I am no younger than Kazu was when he met Yoshi and much older than Ken when he met Satoru. As for that thing yesterday only one of us went to the game thing. The rest of us were more like bodyguards.'

Jun sighed. It was true. Besides Tarō both the other older boys had mated when they were younger than Shirō was now. It was still very young and Shirō held a special place in his papa's heart as the most vulnerable of them all. He loved everyone of them, but he worried most about Shirō now that the eldest was safely settled.

'Alright. So no hidden mate then?'

'No. No mate.'

There was something in the tone that pricked Jun's senses, but he did not press the issue. The sign at the street corner told them that the restaurant was just 2km away. They drove the rest of the way in silence, save for Hikaru, who was pretending to talk. Jun could hardly wait for his grandson to get to that age. Babies were adorable, but children were even better.

They were immediately shown into the reserved room. It was in the corner, so they would only have neighbors on one side. It would still be wise to converse in a low tone, since walls did have ears.

'Shirō, maybe you could start with what you wanted to tell me?'

Shirō swallowed and nodded. The moment he had been preparing for and fearing of had arrived too soon.

'Hai. Papa, I am not normal.'

'Eeh?'

This was not going well. He had had a little speech ready but that had flown out of his head and all he could think to say was that.

'I mean...My presentation. Umh, Ano....It seems I am..both. Alpha and Omega. Uh...'

Jun nodded slowly and waited to see if there was more to come, but as the silence grew he concluded that the issue was all on the open now.

'I see. I suppose it is not that unexpected that at least one of you would be that way.'

Both other men watched Jun with puzzled expressions and he felt he needed to elaborate.

'It is not surprising, since your father was the same way, Shirō.'

'No way. Not possible. Father was clearly an Alpha.'

'That is true. But he wasn't that way always. In America they do surgical operations...To make it short, they cut the omega out of him when he had just presented.'

Kanai Sōta shuddered. It was not that he could not see the reasoning of the people who did such things, but the idea was still repulsive. Even as a scientist he was not in favor of cutting things off of people unless it was a disease. Being Omega was not and in his opinion being a hermaphrodite was not either, quite the contrary. His theory was that it was what the human species was evolving into slowly.

'How barbaric.'

'It was. Although being subjected to discrimination and such would have been too. I cannot say for sure if they made the best decision or not. I do know Kaito resented his parents for it.'

Shirō was watching his papa silently. The father that had been so cold and distant to him had been once like him? But he had had what exactly cut off of him? On second thought, Shirō didn't want to know the details. He wanted to ask things, but found it hard to know where to start. Kanai Sōta came to the rescue with his own observations.

'I wonder how many others there were then. Anyway, we did some research and it seems that 'The Blue-eyed Demon', Hanasaki Majime or later Kuronuma Majime was a hermaphrodite too. Direct ancestor of both Jun-san and Shirō's father.'

'Interesting.'

'I actually came here prepared to explain that there is nothing weird or sick about Shirō-kun, but I guess that is not an issue with Jun-san?'

'Because I married one? Well, I was not given a choice nor did I know at the time, but later when we got to know each other better Kaito confided in me. I did a little research myself then and found out it is something that happens sometimes to all sorts of creatures including humans.'

'Especially humans. I hope to prove my theory within a year, but I can already tell you that I think we are all, Beta's excluded, hermaphrodites. Only we're not fully functional. Us Omegas have an inferior 'male organ' while the Alphas womb ends up much like the appendix, except it dries up completely and doesn't get infected. We Omegas are still...more advanced since we can reproduce both ways, but our fertility rate as the sire is very low. People like Shirō or Kuronuma-san, however, are fully functional in both roles. As a scientist I believe the evolution favors efficiency and thus, if not interfered with, the number of true hermaphrodites will increase and in a couple of thousand of years all humans are probably pretty much like that.'

The Satō men sat silent pondering the words. The words 'interfered with' were ominous. Humans had a way of persecuting what they feared and they feared things they did not understand. It was something that worried Shirō quite a bit and why he was officially listed as an Alpha.

'I have never thought of it that way, but it does make sense. Good luck with getting your proof, Sōta-san. Shirō, have you told your brothers?'

'No. No one knows yet. Except the staff and that young instructor.'

'What instructor?'

'Ah. After Shirō-kun presented I put a team up to search for clues and rumors about others. That's how I found Takahara Akira and hired him. I was hoping they could support each other.'

Jun raised an eyebrow. 

'Sōta-san...You were not hoping they would be compatible and mate, were you?'

'Uh. Actually, I was. And they would be, if there wasn't someone else involved. Someone even more compatible.'

Shirō had been on a strange roller-coaster emotionally the whole time. Now he blushed deeply. He could only think of one person that could fit that description: Taka-kun.

'Shirō? You have someone you like?'

'Umh. I do, but...He doesn't know about me. So it is...Umh...'

'I see. What kind of a person is he?'

'He is kind of smart and a bit shy and makes wonderful wood decorations. Like the ones in your house, Papa. He likes a lot of old fashioned things. And he is an Alpha...'

Shirō glanced at Kanai-sensei for confirmation on the last bit.

'Hai. Takahara Takahiro is an Alpha unlike his older brother. He is a good kid. Hikaru took an instant liking to him when I went to conduct the interview and he doesn't like many strangers.'

Apparently the scientist could also believe in such unscientific methods as letting a toddler tell him if someone was a good person, which amused Jun. But he had more important things to discuss.

'If Takahara-kun likes old things, you should invite him to see the house in Umimura. I'd like to meet this boy too. Also speaking of the house, Shirō, I have decided you should be the one to inherit it, if you are willing.'

Shirō stiffened, his hair stood up and his face blanched.

'Papa...Are you...are you ill?'

Jun had certainly not meant to shock his child that way, but he realized he probably should have started from the other end, like they had last night. 

'No, Shirō. I am sorry. I worried you over nothing. I am not ill or dying. I do, however, want to get married again.'

'What? Who? When?'

'Tagawa Shinobu. Kaede-kun and Masashi-kun father. You may remember he visited when they were staying with us. And as soon as possible, we're not young anymore.'

 

Suddenly the lawyer's reaction last night made sense to Shirō. He had been, in extension, already been considered part of the Tagawa family. Tagawa was to electronics what Kanai was for pharmaceuticals, a lot of money and a lot of influence. His life was going to get even more difficult once the word got out and the new sycophants started to flock around him. He had no right to be that selfish though. Papa deserved some happiness after having put up with his father, that cold man, for so long.

'I do. Uh. Congratulations!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once read a summary here on AO3 that basically said 'what was once known as a hermaphrodite was now called an Omega'. That got me thinking about it and I rather agreed, so I took it a bit further. If anyone recognizes the summary, please, link it for me. I cannot find it anymore.


	19. New Day, New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio and Arata made it to AOBI a bit after midnight. The staff had outdone themselves getting an apartment ready for the new couple. In the morning Yukio had to go to school leaving Arata by himself for a few hours.

Nakajima Arata sat on a bed with a laptop in front of him. Using a computer when writing stuff was so much easier than doing it on his phone. He was finally able to 'hear' everything that had happened to his brother after the day he left Kitamura.

Toshi: Why did you agree to take part in that game?

Arata stared at the screen and sighed. He didn't have a reason not to tell, but he felt stupid. Even with the little information he had, he'd already guessed he'd been fooled.

AraAra: They said niisan could come home if I did.   
That there would then be enough money.

Toshi: Arata...They said you'd never have to do it if I left.  
Shouldn't have believed them. 

Arata was angry and he guessed his brother was even more so, but what was done was done. At least they were now both free of that place and those people. Some families sucked.

Toshi: But we are now free, ne? They cannot threaten you  
to make me do anything anymore. 

AraAra: Threaten me? They did? I am so sorry.

Toshi: Ara...Is this really alright with you? This mate and all.

It took Arata a couple of minutes to reply. He felt he couldn't just type 'yes', he needed to justify it somehow and that made it hard. Especially since he was now feeling a little stupid and a little guilty.

AraAra: I am. He is a good boy. I'll do my best to make things work.

Toshi: I see. I don't really want to interfere, but maybe it were better to say 'good man'. He's only a few months younger than Arata after all. Lets talk more tomorrow. I have lectures.

AraAra: Tomorrow.

Arata closed the conversation and sat there silently thinking. He really did not know anything at all about his mate other that he was strangely kind and gentle. Or that he had a pleasant scent and a warm body that drove away the loneliness at night. Arata blushed. His thoughts had turned to another use of that body. Somehow Arata felt that Yukio would not get rough or violent outside a rut and he was actually fine with that. For the first time ever, he was actually looking forward to seducing someone. If his brother was correct, Arata could at least stop worrying about ruining a child. If Yukio was, indeed, only months younger than Arata then he'd be nearly nineteen. He certainly did not look it though and his inexperience was unusual. Maybe Toshi-nii was mistaken.

Lost in thought Arata could not guess how much time had passed. The door opened and the scent confirmed his Alpha was home. Home...This small flat was to be their home for now. Neat and with all actual necessities, it was impersonal. But maybe that could be changed a little, if Arata could get a part-time job. He wanted one for more than just money, he needed to have something to do. The question was what could he do. He'd think about that later, now he had a mate to welcome home. Arata sprung to his feet, launched himself at Yukio and kissed him on the lips as if it was the obvious thing to do.

Asahina Yukio was taken by surprise. He certainly had not expected this kind of a greeting. Arata must have been incredibly bored, if his return caused this kind of a reaction. That or he was 'doing his duty', which had been the topic of the boring speech given to them before they were allowed to leave last night. Yukio did return the kiss to best of his ability though he was sure his inexperience showed. Not trying would have been an insult, after all. He retracted slowly to be able to see Arata and greet him with words as well. His signing was coming back slowly, but it was still awkwardly slow.

'Konnichiwa, A-RA-TA. Is everything alright?'

'Konnichiwa. I'm a little hungry. Fine otherwise.'

'I am here to take you for lunch. Ready to go?'

Yukio was impressed that Arata was fully dressed. He himself would have been lounging around in just robe until the last moment.

'Ready. Where do we go?'

'A little restaurant here in town. Less classmates to interrupt us. I want to ask about some things.'

'Understood. I'll follow.'

Just before they walked out the door, Yukio stopped and dug out something from his pocket and held it out to Arata. It was a key.

'For you. The house key. So you can come and go when you want.'

Arata was surprised. He should have realized that people locked their doors here, but he had not really thought about it. Being free to wander anywhere was a privilege he had not expected, not this soon anyway. The gesture warmed his heart.

'Thank you, Alpha.'

'It is a little small, so maybe put it in your wallet. We can buy a nice key chain after we eat.'

Seeing Arata's expression Yukio withheld a sigh and continued.

'We'll also buy you a wallet. Does your phone case have room for the key?'

Arata nodded. There was a pocket with a zipper on the outside meant for coins, but it could also take the key. He put it in and put the phone back in his pocket. Yukio opened the door and they stepped out. It was Arata's first clear view of his new world. When they had arrived, just before 1 a.m. it had been dark. Everything was neat and rather uniform or would have been, if the boxy dormitory buildings had not been painted in various colors. The house straight in front of them was yellow and turning to look back Arata could see an azure wall and something that, again, made him gasp in surprise. By the door was a small wooden sign with 朝日奈 and 中島 next to it. Someone had already put their names there. A small thing, but somehow it made him feel welcome.

Arata was taking in the sights with such delight that it made Yukio chuckle. For him this was not that different, just a little more colorful than he was used to back home. They walked mostly in silence the two blocks to the gate and down the hill to the main shopping street. Arata's face lit up more and Yukio wished the festival would have still been going on. It would have been so fun to see Arata's expression.

The table reserved for them was in the far corner of the restaurant giving them the privacy to 'talk'. Yukio had brought a small notepad and two pens for them to quickly communicate in writing. The waiter offered menus, but Yukio ordered two specials. He then wrote on the notepad.

'Next time Arata can pick from the menu. Today we have little time.'

'Little time?'

'I am sorry. I still have three lessons this afternoon.'

'I see. Can I ask something?'

'Of course. Anything. Anytime too.'

'How old is Alpha?'

That was not the first question Yukio had expected, though maybe he should have. His face kept giving him trouble almost daily, after all. Apparently Arata had missed this piece of information when his brother had interrogated Yukio.

'18. My birthday is June 23rd. Third year high school. Arata?'

'I am 19. March 5th. Just graduated.'

'What school does Arata want to go to next?'

The expression on the Omega's face was comical and Yukio suddenly felt he might have nade a bad mistake. Maybe Arata did not care about school at all. Or maybe it was hard for the deaf. The waiter brought the lunches interrupting them for a minute. It smelled nice, but Yukio waited for Arata to finish his reply.

'I don't know what schools there are for Omegas. Is it not too late anyway? But I was hoping there could be some part-time work I could do.'

'I don't know about that either. But we can find out. I'll set up an appointment.'

They ate and kept the conversation rather light after that, but still learned little bits of information about each other. Things like foods they liked or disliked. Yukio was now glad of the notepad, for this would help him a lot with the dinner.

'Alright. Lets go see if we can find a wallet and a key chain for Arata. We have only about 15 minutes time, but if Arata doesn't see one he likes, we can return another day.'

Arata was not hard to please, it turned out. He picked a very simple, black, leather wallet and a key chain with a faceted crystal ball at the end. Yukio stuffed some money bills into the wallet and handed it to Arata after paying for everything with a credit card. He looked at the clock and sighed. Tapping gently Arata's upper arm he got his attention.

'I must run now. Buy whatever you like from the shops here. I return home little after 6 p.m.'

He waved and disappeared before Arata could react. Another kind of Omega would have panicked being left alone in a strange town, but Arata was excited. He started to look around to see what kind of shops there were. Ten minutes later his phone vibrated. The message was from his Alpha, who apologized for having forgotten something important. On the next line was their new home address. It was, indeed, kind of important, although Arata was fully aware where the flat was. He had always been very good at not getting lost.


	20. First Evening in the New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Yukio returns home from school in the evening on their first day in Tokyo.

At 6 p. m. everything was ready. The table was set, the curry was simmering slowly on the stove and the rice was being kept warm in the cooker. It was a simple meal, but one that should please the Alpha based on the conversation earlier that day. As he often did when he was alone Arata hummed to himself, a song he had heard when he still could. Now he could not hear even his own voice, but he could enjoy the vibration in his throat and his memory filled in what was missing. In his mind he could still hear the song from his childhood.

Quarter past six the door opened and Yukio entered. Arata's smile turned back into a neutral, impassive face when he saw an unknown Alpha behind his mate. Wearing the same student uniform, this man actually looked his age, but reeked of pheromones like a newly presented kid close to his first rut. Yukio turned to say something to the man and he bowed slightly leaving the room. The door remained open.

'I am sorry. I should have texted about the visitors. I just wanted to surprise you.'

Visitors. More than one. Surprises were rarely good in Arata's experience, so he was bracing himself for the worst he could imagine. He simply made a small gesture letting the Alpha know he had understood. Then he changed his mind and with slightly trembling hands he asked just one question.

'How many visitors?'

'Two. Everyone wants to meet Arata, but just two tonight.'

Arata lowered his gaze obediently, relived he could hide his eyes that way. He could not claim not to be disappointed. A little disappointed in his Alpha and a lot in himself for having fooled himself into believing in a fairy tale. He should have known better, he should have listened to his friend Masaki's warnings better. Still, he had chosen his own fate and he would survive. A slight touch on his arm startled Arata.

'Are you alright?'

The concern in the Alpha's eyes was genuine and that stung. Arata didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded slightly. Then he froze in place. Behind Yukio's back the Alpha from before had reentered the room followed by a tall figure. The surprise actually tore a vocal response from the deaf omega.

'MA-SA!'

Kitamura Masaki smiled brightly at his old friend. Then he sniffed the air and smiled even more widely. This was a scent he knew very well. If the place smelled like this it could only mean that Arata was doing well for he never cooked when he was unhappy. Of course he had worried a lot about this situation his meddling had gotten his friend, or rather two friends, but he felt much more at ease now.

'Arata made curry! Great!'

Arata kept watching the unknown Alpha cautiously, while he replied to his old friend. He'd need to cook more rice if Masaki was eating and even more if this person was staying too. There was enough curry for a family of six, so it should suffice. 

'There is enough curry...'

Yukio was slowly recovering from the shock of hearing his new mate speak. He had not even known Arata could do that. His uncle did not speak at all having been born deaf, but he knew that those who had learned to speak before they lost their hearing retained the skill. However, there were things demanding attention right now, so he decided to ask about it later. He tugged Arata's sleeve lighty to gain his attention.

'Arata, our other guest is our mutual friend, KA-N-DA KA-NA-ME-kun.'

The name name felt vaguely familiar. Arata racked his brains while bowing politely to the newly introduced person, who perhaps was not dangerous after all. Then something connected.

'Train person?'

'Yes. Train person.'

Masaki was visibly delighted and the Alpha, Kanda-kun, looked a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps he wasn't happy that Arata knew the story how the two had met. But Arata could hardly ask and besides, he was neglecting his duties as the host.

'Excuse me. I need to prepare more rice.'

He glanced at Yukio, who bent his neck a bit apologetically, but was smiling at the same time.

'I'll take care of that. You talk with Masaki-kun.'

'Yukio-alpha can cook?'

'Not really. But I can manage rice. It is fine to use the bedroom, if the two of you want privacy.'

As impolite as it was, of course they did. The two omegas bowed and disappeared into the bedroom leaving the door only slightly ajar. Yukio chuckled and invited Kaname-kun to sit at the counter that separated the tiny kitchen from the living room area. Kaname looked troubled.

'What kind of a horrible town do they come from?'

'Umh? Well, it seems it is rather old fashioned place. Pretty town, but the people's attitudes were last century. No, actually, closer to the previous century. They still see omegas as property. Why?'

Kaname nodded. That suited his mental image of the place as well, but there was something else that really bothered him. Something he would have preferred to keep buried forever, yet he could not leave things this way. Nodding slowly he made his decision.

'I would prefer it if people did not know about this, but when I was young I lived with my mother. She was...she worked...She was a prostitute. When her or her co-workers had a first meeting with an unknown client they were, naturally, anxious and wore a specific expression on their faces. Tonight I saw that same expression on your mate's face. Yukki-kun, I think he thought I was here for that reason.'

Air escaped Yukio's shocked lungs and left him gasping. It hurt a lot more than he could have imagined to be thought to be that kind of a person. Still, he should not be surprised. They had only known each other about 30 hours and had much less time to talk about things. Arata did not know what kind of an Alpha had claimed him yet. But no matter how he tried to think of it rationally, it still stung.

'Kaname-kun...'

'Trust takes time. Your mate is a very courageous young man, but even so, it must be hard to take a leap like this. That he did means that he wants to trust Yukki-kun. Take your time for from all that I have heard from Masaki-kun, you have found a real treasure. He'll prove worth every effort in the end, I am sure.'

Yukio sighed. Of course he had no intention of giving up on his mate. When he committed to something it was 100% every time. But he didn't want to keep discussing this here and now.

'I got it. So, how about Kaname-kun and Masaki-kun?'

'Eh?'

'How are things working out for the two of you?'

'Oh. It is good. He has stopped the submission stuff almost entirely and is treating me pretty much like any other friend. It is nice. I like him a lot.'

Even through the dark cloud that had descended on Yukio he had to smile at Kaname. He said he liked Masaki-kun, but everyone else was convinced he was actually crushing on the giant omega. At least he was acting like a schoolbook example of an Alpha courting an Omega seriously. What made it amusing for the rest of them was that it was apparently all subconscious and Kaname-kun was quite clueless himself.

'Masaki-kun is very nice. I am sure everyone likes him. Once his sweet nature is commonly known, he'll have suitors left and right.'

Asahina Yukio was not a mean spirited person, yet he could not help finding the face Kaname made amusing. Still, he had not made the comment to tease his friend, but rather to wake him up. If he really liked Masaki-kun, he should make it known while he had the advantage. The timer made a beep, the rice was ready.

'Kaname-kun, knock on the door and ask Masaki-kun to tell Arata that the food is now ready, please.'

Yukio had added two more settings on the table and all four of them settled to eat. The curry was excellent, Masaki-kun's enthusiastic reaction earlier was fully explained to the other two diners. The meal was pleasant even though the two Alphas seemed a little distracted most of the time as if they had important things in their minds. Masaki-kun also appeared to be thinking of something connected to Kaname-kun, for he kept glancing at the Alpha throughout the meal.

After they were all fed, the students cleared the table and started to work on the assignment that had been the actual reason they had needed to spend time together that night and that had also served as an excuse to visit Yukio and Arata's home. Arata did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, watching the others work together. He wished he could have had that kind of friends when still in school. When he was done, he sat at the counter with his phone texting with his brother until the others finished their schoolwork. The guests did not stay more than a few minutes after they were done, but Masa did promise to see Arata again the next day.

Once alone again, the new couple enjoyed tea and small cakes that Arata had purchased earlier at the bakery, while they watched the news together before retiring for the night. They had already slept together the night before, but still the idea to returning to that shared bed filled Arata with anticipation. Later, Yukio was asleep holding Arata in a gentle embrace and the omega lay there wondering if he should have done something differently or if he was just being greedy. Being held like this was wonderful, but he had to admit to himself that he would have wanted sex too. Sighing quietly he close his eyes. Perhaps tomorrow. For now he'd make do with feeling safe and treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this tomorrow, but I am weak. Since it got finished, here it is.
> 
> The relationship of Yukio and Arata grows slowly despite the lightning fast start. Also Kaname opened up a little bit about his past here. Some day more will come out and certain things will connect.


	21. The Bench and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki and Kaname begin redefining their relationship.

Masaki followed Kaname-kun out of the building where his suddenly mated friends had settled. Now that it had been brought to his attention, he could smell it too. His Alpha friend seemed oblivious, but it was clear he was nearing a rut. Arata's nose had always been extraordinarily keen and he had warned Masaki about Kaname-kun's condition. Masaki was at the horns of a dilemma. Should he say something about it? And if he did, what should he say?

'Masaki-kun is unusually quiet tonight. Was there something wrong with Masaki-kun's friend?'

Of course the Alpha had to be observant just now, when Masaki had still not decided what he shoud do. He shook his head slowly and heaved a long, soft sigh.

'Not that friend. But another one, perhaps, could do with a warning.'

'Yukio-kun?'

'No. Kaname-kun.'

'Me? What have I done wrong?'

'Nothing. Umh...this is a bit embarrassing, but...'

'Please, go ahead. I want to hear what about me is bothering Masaki-kun.'

Had Kaname said or done something to offend his gentle friend or perhaps Arata-kun? The latter was certainly possible, since he didn't really know how to talk to the deaf Omega. Masaki-kun was biting his upper lip, probably thinking how to put his words. If it was that hard to say it had to be something serious. Kaname tried to wait patiently, but he was feeling a bit on edge. Finally Masaki-kun spoke, very quietly.

'Rut.'

'I'm sorry, repeat that, please. I could not hear.'

Masaki wished he could have hidden his face or just run away. This was not the kind of a thing he had ever even thought of talking about to an Alpha. Also, if it were reverse, he'd hate to be told that he was about to go in heat, even though it could be vital to know.

'Kaname-kun's rut is very soon, right?'

If Masaki had been embarrassed to broach the subject, it was nothing compared to the effect on Kaname. His face turned bright pink and he spluttered.

'Uh. I...actually, I have no idea. Why?'

Ruts unlike heats were much more irregular events. Not that Omegas were precision machines either, but the reasons Alphas went in a rut were myriad and differed from one person to another. They could usually not be predicted more than a few hours in advance. In Kaname's case what made it even harder to make a guess that when he did rut, it would be the first time. The thing he had had when presenting just a couple of weeks ago had been described to him as baby's first steps.

'I was wondering if.. No, the thing is that even I can smell it now that Arata told me. It is imminent. Kaname-kun should contact the assistants.'

Kaname stared at Masaki blankly. Masaki-kun said that Arata-kun had smelled that he was going to go into rut soon. No wonder the youth had been frightened. A strange alpha stinking of rut invited to meet him. Kaname sighed. And apparently Masaki-kun was also detecting a scent.

'Ano...What assistants?

As soon as the words left his mouth, a memory returned. They had been told to contact the sensei, if they needed professional help with ruts or heats. Those professionals were not prostitutes like Kaname's mother had been, they specialized in techniques to relieve the symptoms. Well, drawing the line was hard and there certainly were people who did not balk at actual sex acts either. The kind the school approved of were taking the health care approach, but even so Kaname felt aversion to the whole idea.

'Ah. Kaname-kun, if...there isn't anyone special, maybe I would suffice?'

Masaki watched Kaname's reaction quietly. The slight blush on his cheeks affirmed that Kaname had heard what he thought he had heard. He swallowed. What was going on with Masaki-kun? Kaname remained speechless a little too long.

'I am sorry, Kaname-kun. I know I am big and ugly and rather useless. But I can help if...'

Kamisama! The last thing Kaname would ever want to do was to hurt Masaki-kun, but it was almost inevitable, one way or another. Somehow he needed to decline without losing the friendship in the process.

'Masaki-kun, come! Lets sit there on that bench. I need to talk about this and stuff. Ok?'

Masaki nodded. He could already guess what he was going to hear. He shouldn't have been so forward after all. They sat down and Masaki waited while the Alpha got ready to talk. Kaname rubbed his nose, a habit of his when he was nervous or needed to concentrate.

'I am not sure if Masaki-kun has heard what the camp during Spring break was like? I remember mentioning taking part when we met on the train.'

Masaki shook his head. He had no idea what a camp had to do with any of this. Unless it had been a matchmaking thing?

'Alright. Well, there is this new medicine one that induces presentation. We were testers for it.'

Masaki blinked. He was still unsure where this was going. He nodded and made a small encouraging sound. Kaname looked at the ground, this was harder and more embarrassing than he had thought.

'What I am trying to say is that I have not been Alpha for even three weeks yet. Right now, I don't feel any different, but I trust that your nose is right. This'll be my first real...rut.'

Kaname glanced at Masaki, who nodded again to show he was listening. Kaname hoped he could find the right words to explain himself. But he knew all too well what it did to a person to continuously hear derisive comments about their looks.

'So, I don't know what will happen or what I'll be like. I'll not endanger anyone, least of all Masaki-kun. I'd never forgive myself if something...bad happened.'

Masaki nodded again. He thought he understood now. Kaname-kun would regret it if he actually ended up having sex with someone like Masaki. Too big for an Omega, not eligible to inherit the family title or lands. He tried to smile, but it felt fake and probably looked that way as well.

'Masaki-kun, I need to make it through that thing by myself. The only assistance I can accept is tranquilizers, if things get really bad. Please, don't make that kind of a face. Masaki-kun...'

The omega's eyes were large, dark and moist. They reminded Kaname of a deer. His hand reached out by itself seeking to comfort Masaki-kun and make those eyes shine again. The Alpha's fingers reacher behind Masaki's neck brushing against the patch covering the scent gland. Pleasant shivers ran down the omega's spine and all the way to his toes. His eyes closed while he tried to sort out the feelings. Another hand appeared from somewhere and supported his back and Masaki's eyes snapped open. At some point Kaname had gotten on his knees. Their faces were at approximately same level, so perhaps it was inevitable that their lips met.

The kiss blew Masaki away. He could no longer make excuses. He had wanted this ever since the evening at the 'Welcome Back' -festival. This and more. Of course he wanted to help the person he cared about, but hadn't the main reason he'd made the offer been hoping to seize a once in a lifetime chance to get close to this Alpha?

Kaname hungered. These soft, sweet lips started slowly melting in response, the whiff of an intoxicating scent and this warm body. More, more, closer and closer. Against all reason, he wanted all of this man right now. Had that been all, Kaname might have given in, but he was greedy. He did not want just this body and not only for just now. What he hungered for was not worth losing the friend. The memory of the shock on Masaki's face when he had realized that Kaname did not reside at the Omega dorm would be nothing compared to the face he had to be wearing at this very moment. Kaname truly was the worst. He was betraying Masaki's trust, the trust that had only started to grow, by turning into a lust ridden monster. He might be entering the rut, but that was hardly an excuse. It was still his responsibility. Like peeling of a band-aid Kaname pushed himself away from Masaki in one swift motion. He did not dare to look at the omega's face, so he bowed.

'Gomennasai, Masaki-kun. I lost it for a moment there. Please, forgive me. I must go, excuse me.'

The Alpha ran away before Masaki could response. Literally ran towards the laboratory. Since Masaki could not speak to Kaname-kun, he sent a text message.

_'Nothing to forgive. Ganbatte! Come back soon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much anonymous people who left kudos this past week. It gave me some hope to keep going. As long as at least one person wants to keep reading, I want to keep writing. :)


	22. These People Are Hard to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arata has a long day dealing with the AOBI staff testing him and meets with his friend Masaki afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in _italics_ are written on the notepad, normal quoted test is sign language/spoken language.

Tuesday had passed a lot like Monday except that they went to the Tea House to meet with the two people that night. It had been alright, though a little difficult since neither Kobayashi-san or Hara-san knew how to sign or talk to a person with hearing disability. They had sincerely tried though, which was amazing and Nakajima Arata was grateful. Another amazing thing was the relationship between the two, Kobayashi-san treated the blue-haired Omega as if he were a fragile treasure, yet referred to his judgment all the time. At first Arata had thought that Hara-san might be seriously ill or something, but he seemed just fine. Whatever the reason for their behavior it was easy to see that they liked each other but were hesitant to do anything about it. These people in the outside world were more complicated than he would have thought.

After returning home things had gone pretty much the same as the night before. Catching up with the news then to bed. Sleeping through the night right next to each other, even being held. But nothing else. The most common complaint he'd gotten used to hearing from those Omegas back home that were in a good relationship was how their Alphas wanted to breed every night. Arata had been brought up to endure that and he had been resigned to the idea. He had not expected being held as gently as his Alpha had done back in Kitamura and he certainly had not expected he'd be wanting more, while the Alpha just went to sleep. Was there something wrong with Arata? Was he not attractive to his mate? Or was Yukio just too tired after all the school work? So many things were different, even if slightly, in this new world of his.

Wednesday morning differed from the other two, for Arata had meetings with several official people in this town he had been moved to so suddenly. His Alpha had taken him to this building and left him with this Beta person, Inoue-san, who was there to help him communicate with everyone else. Apparently it was this man's job. The first appointment had been with a woman in a white coat, who had looked inside his ears and blown air in them. Then she had placed earphones on his head and some sort of a patch on his arm. The last thing she had done was to tell him to read some text out loud. Arata had hated that the most. Reading was easy, the test was simple, but he knew they had to be making disgusted faces like his class mates had when he had still agreed to speak in public. Finally, she had asked questions about how and when he had lost his hearing.

Inoue-san had then taken Arata to the cafeteria and told him to eat and drink whatever he wanted. It was nice to be able to chat with a fluent person. Arata learned that Inoue-san had a wife and three children, the eldest daughter had lost her hearing before she was two years old, which had lead to the parents learning to sign immediately. Inoue-san talked about how he had hated it when people had told him and his wife that they should not have more children. They had been later blessed with two sons, both with normal hearing. The proud father told Arata how happy he was about how the boys supported their older sister, who had recently started studies in a college near their home.

It seemed to Arata that if the girl was getting an education, she must have gotten over the infertility bomb. Good for her! Though, maybe that was because she'd never even considered having children because they could be also deaf. Omega's duty was to bear children. It had been hammered into his head, but now the idea suddenly became a reality. For the first time he did not consider the possibility with disgust. It was scary though. His hearing loss was not inhereditary, it was caused by an accident. If he had children they would hear normally, but he would not be able to hear them. Not even if they were in trouble, which was a frightening thought. Nor would he be able to hear them sing, which made him sad. But with all the negatives, he still envied the obvious love Inoue-san had for his three children. Arata wondered what his mate thought of children. People who didn't want offspring were rare, but they existed. More common were people who did want to have heirs, but were not really interested in giving up things to raise their children. Considering the lengths Yukio-alpha had gone to just to help a stranger like Arata, it was hard to imagine he'd not go even further for his loved ones. 

After lunch Arata had had one more appointment with a career councillor, but that time had been mostly spent answering weird questions on paper. He had been invited back in one week and then he had been set free. Now he was sitting at a table in the cafeteria by himself waiting for his friend Kitamura Masaki, who had texted that he wanted to talk. Arata was tired after all the testing he had gone through, but just seeing Masa's extra tall shape from the distance made him smile.

'Arata, konnichiwa! Are you well?'

Masaki signed and spoke quietly at the same time before sitting down opposite of his friend.

'Fine. You, Masa? You said you wanted to talk?'

Masaki smiled a little. Trust Arata not to waste words. He blushed faintly at the thought of what he was going to say. It was a little hard to express what he wanted as he wasn't all that skilled in sign language. Things got simplified a lot, because he lacked the vocabulary.

'Ka-na-me – ku-n kissed me.'

Arata's eyes flew wide open. Judging by Masa's face, he had meant what he had signed. A kiss wasn't that big of a deal though, was it? Maybe there was more to come? The silence streched. Apparently that was as far as the conversation was going without Arata's input.

'Is that so? When? Last night? What happened then?'

Masaki nodded affirmatively to the time, then sighed and signed.

'Ran away.'

Arata could not react for he could not be sure who had ran away or why. He signed asking Masa to wait a little and dug a notepad and a pen out of his bag. He handed them to Masa nodding encouragingly. Masa bent his head in appreciation and started to write. Once he was done, he handed the pad to Arata.

_'I told him about what Arata had smelled. I offered to help, but he declined. Then he kissed me and ran away. What should I do? What should I think?'_

Arata blinked. Good questions. Arata had never heard of an Alpha declining help during his rut unless he actually hated the omega offering. But people did not kiss those they hated usually. And running away was just as puzzling as the other two things. He didn't even understand his own mate, how could he understand a person he didn't know? Arata wrote the only reply he had even though he would have wanted to help his friend so much.

_'I don't know. I am neither an Alpha or an outsider. These people are strange, I don't understand them at all sometimes.'_

Masaki read the text slowly. He hadn't really expected Arata to solve his dilemma, he had just needed to vent to someone. The response was about what he had expected, except there was that one part there. No matter how they felt facts were facts.

_'Thanks for listening. I don't understand them sometimes either. But one thing though. We are 'outsiders' now, both of us.'_

Arata's face looked serious when he read what Masaki had written. Indeed. Having left Kitamura, having mated with an Alpha from Tokyo he had become an outsider. That did not mean he fully understood how people outside his birth place thought and operated. 

_'How about asking Yukio? He is Masa's friend too, ne?'_

_'It is embarrassing. But maybe. How are the two of you doing?'_

It was Arata's turn to squirm uncomfortably. He too had an Alpha he could not understand.

_'Fine. Yukio is very kind. Food is good. He asks me what I think. He holds me when we sleep.'_

_'But?'_

_'But that is all. He doesn't use me. Am I repulsive? Is he disappointed? I try to be good.'_

Masaki swallowed. Arata tried to hide it but there were tears brimming in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could talk about that kind of a thing with an Alpha, but in a way he was responsible for these two even ever being in this situation. He needed to take responsibility. He tabbed Arata's wrist gently and when he'd gained his attention, Masa used the signs Arata had taught him when they had been freshly presented.

'You want intercourse with him?'

Arata froze for a moment. He took a deep breath and nodded affirmatively. Masaki reached for the writing pad and started to scribble, while Arata's waited looking a bit uncertain and embarrassed.

_'I think I want to ask Yukio-kun's help after all. Can you arrange a meeting Arata?'_

_'I can. Come home with me?'_

Masaki's reply to the last question did not require paper and pen.

'Hai. Arigatō!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Masaki talks with Yukio. (Like everyone did not already guess.) ;)


	23. Good Advice Goes Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of candid talk between friends.

A delicious scent greeted Asahina Yukio at the door and the sight behind it took him by a surprise. The kitchen was small even normally, now it was cramped by the two Omegas, who still managed to dance around each other while cooking. Mostly the problem was the visitor, Kitamura Masaki. Out in the open Masaki-kun, was just Masaki-kun. Inside the small kitchen he was a giant. Masaki's head was almost at the height of the door frame and he could probably touch the ceiling simply by raising his hand. Good thing he wasn't an Alpha since he was so close to Nakajima Arata, Yukio's mate.

They noticed the Alpha. Arata waved at his mate in a greeting smiling silently. A gentle smile, a little bashful smile, not a radiant smile of true happiness. Yukio's heart clenched, but he returned the gesture. He took off his jacket and hung it on a hanger. Sighing softly Yukio turned around and nearly bumped into the kneeling Masaki-kun. If there was one thing he'd like to change about these two Kitamurans, it was the outdated, submissive behavior.

'Masaki-kun?'

'Alpha, would it be possible to talk a little privately?'

The hair on Yukio's head stood up. Why was Masaki-kun addressing him that way again? He had tried his best, under the circumstances, to make Arata comfortable, secure and happy, but somehow he must have messed things up. Did Arata want to dissolve the bond? It was possible, but painful and took years of treatment for the Omega. Surely it couln't be that bad, could it? Yet this formal request was a serious matter. He lifted his pale face and turned to Arata, who was looking back. His hands were unsteady, but he managed to get his message out.

'MA-SA-KI-KU-N asks to talk to me alone. Is it good?'

'Yes.'

Though Arata and Masaki had had their private talk there earlier, Yukio was not going to take the Omega into the bedroom with him. It just did not feel right. Not because of any stupid cheating stuff, he wasn't interested in Masaki-kun that way. He just didn't want any other presense than Arata's in the sanctuary. The only option was the balcony. He nodded to Arata, before speaking to Masaki-kun.

'Of course, Masaki-kun. Let's go to the balcony.'

Other than the batroom the whole apartment was covered with tatami, so they had moved their slippers next to the balcony door. The problem was the shoesize. Masaki had feet several sizes larger than the average, including the residents of this home. Very carefully masaki inserted his toes in Arata's slippers trying not to stretch them. He'd also not be able to put his heels down, which was an inconvenience. He'd endure though, for he had a cause. No, two causes, worth the trouble.

The balcony was tiny and still unfurnished. Yukio leaned on the railing and his guest followed suit. They stood there quietle for a few seconds, breathing in the fresh Spring air.

'What was that with 'Alpha' again? Didn't we agree on names already?'

Masaki flustered. It was true and he usually did alright with addressing everyone by their names. In fact it made him quite happy to do so. This, however, was a special circumstance.

'We did, Yukio-kun. But tonight I need to hear from an Alpha. I need advice.'

'Ah. Masaki-kun, I don't know how to say this, but I don't know that much about being Alpha. Maybe someone with more experience?'

That confirmed it. Masaki had been pretty sure he had heard Yukio-kun and Kaname-kun had met at the camp. Now that he knew what kind of a camp it had been, he knew something new about Yukio-kun too. It was not a liability, it made him the perfect one to ask.

'No. It has to be Yukio-kun. It is about Kaname-kun, after all.'

'Is that so? Is he alright? He wasn't at school today.'

The question did not make Masaki blush, the answer did.

'Rut. He is in...now.'

'I don't know very much about that. Other than from textbooks.'

'No, it's not about that. Not directly anyway. Or maybe it is...'

'Hee?'

Masaki braced himself. He had actually practiced this part beforehand.

'When we left here the other night, he had that scent already. I told him about it and offered to...assist. He refused. Then he kissed me. Then he ran away.'

That had not gone at all as smoothly as he had meant it to, but Masaki hoped he had managed to convey the premise and the sequence of events to his listener. Yukio would not have gotten in this school if he were stupid. His guess was that Masaki-kun wanted to understand why Kaname-kun had acted the way he did.

'I think he was surprised by how strongly he felt and worried about losing control.'

Vividly Yukio recalled the night Kaname had returned from visiting his father and been accidentally drenched in omega pheromones. The effect of just that residue had been such on Yukio that he had understood he would never be totally satisfied in a relationship with an Alpha. Not that the Alpha he had had a crush on had even felt the same in the first place. Masaki pondered for a while and eventually nodded.

'So, he is not upset that I made that offer? Even though I am like this.'

Yukio had no idea what 'like this' meant, but he would have bet his head that Kaname-kun liked whatever 'like this' was a lot. There was no way he'd have kissed Masaki-kun if he didn't want to, if he didn't want that Omega.

'I think he was probably trying to show Masaki-kun that he likes him. And that the refusal was for some outside reason. He didn't say anything about it?'

'He did. Something about not wanting any person there.'

'Masaki-kun, I really think he was flattered by the offer, but worried Masaki-kun would get hurt. And that that kiss made him realize something important.'

Honestly, Yukio could not think why an unattached Alpha would run away after kissing an attractive and willing Omega unless it was to protect the latter. That spoke of a much deeper attachment than simple lust. But it was not his place to say more about it.

'Masaki-kun...'

'Hai?'

'Arata is somehow unhappy with me, I think. I've tried to give him time and space, but I feel there is something bothering him. I feel I am failing the expectations. I am sorry.'

Masaki drew a deep breath to give him time to think. His instincts were to apologize for getting these two into this situation in the first place, but that would send the wrong message. Neither of them was actually unhappy, they were just a little lost.

'Forgive me for being rude, but does Yukio-kun find Arata attractive? Sexually?'

It was as if someone had punched Yukio in the guts. Air fled his lungs as if chased by wolves.

'Of course. Anyone would, wouldn't they?'

'Not anyone. I don't. But I see the point. He is pretty, ne?'

Yukio nodded still trying to get his breathing to settle.

'He thinks there is something wrong with him and that Yukio-kun does not desire him the same way he does him.'

'What?'

Yukio peered at Masaki's face. Surely he had misunderstood. After all the self-restraint he had shown over the past two days, it was actually the problem?

'It is only natural to want those things with one's mate, isn't it? Both of you just need to be a little more honest with each other.'

Without a warning Yukio burst in a laughter. It was the relief and the irony of the last bit of advice.

'Thank you, Masaki-kun. Likewise.'


	24. Messages From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname's past returns to haunt him. Something only Kaname, his father and the police know is revealed.

Kanda Kaname was exhausted. He was tired physically and certain places were in pain for overuse, but that wasn't the worst part. He was worn out mentally and disgusted by himself. They may say that 'a kiss is just a kiss', but sometimes it was more. He could still feel the ghost of that kiss if he closed his eyes. Beautiful, pure like an apple blossom torn away by a storm wind, dumped in the mud and trampled on by uncaring feet.

His friend was a kind man. Masaki-kun had even offered take care of Kaname during his rut. That was the kind of self-sacrificing person that man was. Kaname rubbed his eyes. Of course he had refused the offer, he could not abuse their friendship that way. 

The kiss had been meant to show that rejecting the offer was not because he found Masaki-kun repulsive. That guy for some reason thought he was ugly just because he was tall and Kaname could not reinforce that idea. Far too well he knew what it was like to be called ugly and be rejected. Unbidden memory intruded from his middle-school days. _'Kaname-chan has no breasts still. Poor thing will never get anyone at this rate.' 'Don't ask Kaname-chan to come. I'd be embarrassed to be seen with someone like that. What if there are cute guys there? Kaname-chan could scare them all away.'_ The worst had been, _'Kaname-chan's mama is so pretty. They don't look a like at all.'_

Actually, Kaname did look quite a bit like his mother though he did share features with his father too. But there was no way he could have developed a body like his mother's, since despite what everyone had been made to believe, he had never been a girl. At that time his voice had started to crack and he had stopped talking to anyone. A silent, obedient ghost who did well in tests, but got in trouble for totally refusing to answer verbally. The principal had taken pity on the poor kid and told the teachers to let Kaname be. He'd lived pretty much invisible until his mother had died and he'd gone to live with his father and finally been able to be himself.

That was in the past now though. What Kaname needed to think about now was how to properly apologize to Masaki-kun and retain or regain the precious friendship they had been building so far. To his surprise Kaname had made several friends the second year of high school after he'd transferred to a co-ed school near his father's house, but only after joining the AOBI program had he met people he could call Friends, with a capital F. Of all of those Masaki-kun was special. Losing him was probably inevitable at some point. Eventually Masaki-kun would find a mate, a mate that would not look kindly at another Alpha that close to his Omega. But even if it were to happen in the future, it did not have to be now. As long as Kaname could apologize properly and assure Masaki-kun that he was safe.

Masaki-kun wasn't the only person who needed to believe Kaname was safe. He had to convince himself of it too and that was proving difficult. Even at this completely spent state the memory of that kiss intruded. It made the insides of his belly clench and sent shivers down his spine. He had meant to reassure his friend with that kiss, but his body had disagreed. _'So soft, so nice. Lovely scent. Inhale. Touch more. More. Touch everywhere. Take him, he won't resist. Such a nice Omega. Big strong body, strong offspring. Take him, he won't resist. He offered.'_ It had felt wonderful, it would have been so easy to give into the temptation of his instincts, especially since Masaki-kun had offered to help. _'But he did not offer that. He would hate me. I don't want him to hate me.'_ Kaname had ran with just a short apology, unable to remain to hear the answer.

Kaname picked up his personal belongings from the front desk and signed a release form. His cell phone still had some power left thanks to having been completely turned off and the extra long-life battery. There were several messages waiting for him that made Kaname smile. He'd try to reply to them later or apologize in the morning. Among the other messages there were two that were different. The first was from Masaki-kun, a reply to his apology.

_'Nothing to forgive. Ganbatte! Come back soon.'_

It made him smile. The other evoked different emotions. His past had come to haunt him again. Ironically so soon after he had thought about it.

_'Kanda-kun, there is something in my possession you should have. Please, set a time for a meeting or come to the Beta Café Wed. evening 7-8:30 p.m. Tanaka Takumi, Captain Tokyo Metropolitan Police.'_

It was 7:23 p.m. Perhaps it was simply best to get this, whatever it was, over as soon as possible. Truthfully Kaname just wanted to sleep, but if he didn't go now, he'd have to travel to the center of the city for this thing. Captain Tanaka. Kaname remembered the firm, but kind police officer very well. Alright. He headed to the Beta dorm dining hall that also served as student run café in the evenings.

The café was lively. Every other Wednesday was family visit night at the school. Tours were arranged for those wanting to see the facilities, but those already familiar with the school usually came to hang out at the Beta Dining Hall. Kaname looked around trying to locate the man he was seeking, but there were no police officers to be seen.

'Kanda-kun, this way, please.'

Of course. Tanaka-san would not have come here in uniform. Come to think of it, he had worn a suit at that time too. Kaname made way towards the the voice and the man, whose face he now recognized. There were three other men at the table, one of whom wore the same school suit as he did. There was something familiar about that student too, like he should have known who he was even though he was sure he didn't actually know him.

'Glad Kanda-kun could make it. These are my husband Tanaka Yūta, our son Tanaka Yuki and his mate Tanaka Ayaki. Everyone, this person is Kanda Kaname-kun.

Everyone muttered polite greetings. Then the student's face suddenly lit up.

'Ah! Now I remember! Kanda-kun is friends with Kasamatsu Shinji and Amaya Hayato, right?'

'Hai. And Tanaka-kun is the captain of the soccer team?'

Tanaka Yuki nodded and made an affirmative sound.

'Kanda-kun, as my message said, I have a delivery for you. Dōzo!'

'Arigatō gozaimasu, Tanaka-san.'

The delivery was an envelope. Medium sized, rather flat. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet it had to be somehow important. Part of Kaname itched to open it and another worried what he would find inside.

'If Kanda-kun wishes it is fine to leave and read it in privacy. However, I would appreciate being able to talk about it afterwards.'

Kaname noticed that the rest of the Tanaka party looked curious even though they tried to politely hide it. Whatever was in that envelope was not known to them then. 

'Hai. Wakarimashita. I shall return shortly.

He bowed and walked out holding the mysterious delivery in his hand. His eyes were stinging for lack of sleep, but he had to do this now. Carefully the opened the envelope. Inside were two plastic covered cards and a letter. He opened the paper and started to read. After the customary greetings and having his old family name there, the letter got to the point.

_We are hoping that Captain Tanaka is able to locate Murata Kaname-san. We would very much like to see Murata-san at the Benefit Concert. We are enclosing two passes and hope that Murata-san and a guest can use them. Should Murata-san feel able, it would be an honor to have Murata-san to join us on stage, but that is by no means required._

_Many times we have wondered about how things are with Murata-san now. Since we never heard from Murata-san again, we can only hope that Murata-san is doing well. Captain Tanaka assures us that there is no reason to worry, so we trust all is well._

_Mori Daisuke_  
_Mori Tarō ( Tarotora)_

Kaname sat there frozen. Never had he imagined they would have given him another thought. Even the e-mail address he had been given, he had thought to be a mere courtesy. Everything that had happened that day, a bit over a year ago, came rushing down on him. The sound the bean can had made when it connected with Mori-san's head, the blood, his mother's horrified expression, the last thing she had said and the sound of a train trying to stop. But it did not end at the suicide of his mother. Memories of how they had ended there came back too. Thrown out of the place they were staying, because his mother was 'too old' and Kaname was 'too plain', trying to survive on any temporary jobs they could find. Finally ending with having no money at all left and just that one bean can meant for dinner.

'Kanda-kun, are you alright?'

Tanaka-san had come look for him. He must have taken a long time.

'Unh. I'm okay. Probably.'

'I'll report back to the Mori that Kanda-kun got the letter. It is alright if Kanda-kun doesn't have a reply yet. It cannot be easy to revisit those kind of memories.'

Kaname closed his eyes and shook his head.

'No. It is alright. As messed up as things were, I did love my mother. And she idolized Tarotora. I think the only right thing to do to honor her memory is to attend. I'll write them myself, but could I ask Tanaka-san for a favor? Please, tell them my current name and my real gender, if you could be so kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone remembers, but Kanda Kaname is indeed Murata Kaname from Ch 15 of [ An Alpha for an Omega Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683/chapters/21472796). For certain reasons, he was made to pretend that he was a girl.


	25. That's How It Is Then

Masaki-kun was already there. Kaname could easily identify his shape from a far, not surprising since there wasn't anyone to rival his height in the whole school other than Murasaki Haru, but that guy was built in a totally different way. Seeing him revived the memory of that kiss once again and the memory of remembering that kiss throughout his rut. The latter made him feel dirty.

'Masaki-kun, good day!'

Masaki looked up from his phone and smiled. It took Kaname's breath away. It did not matter what anyone else, including Masaki-kun himself, thought. He was beautiful. Precious. Kaname wanted to protect that smile even more than he wanted other things.

'Hello, Kaname-kun. All recovered and energetic then?'

'Pretty much. Ano...'

It suddenly hit Kaname that he could not actually apologize for the kiss. That was too precious of a memory even after he had soiled it. He needed another way and fast. He bowed.

'Masaki-kun, if my actions have in any way caused Masaki-kun to feel uncomfortable or something, I apologize. It was never my intention.'

Kaname could feel himself blushing and that annoyed him as did actually forgetting what he had wanted to say. Masaki looked at the bowing Alpha unsure of what to say. It was certainly 'uncomfortable' that certain parts of his body reacted every time he rememebered how it had felt being kissed so gently. Kaname-kun did not need to know that though.

'Kaname-kun, there really isn't anything to forgive. But even if there were, I'd forgive. We are still friends, after all.'

'Unh. Friends. Thanks Masaki-kun.'

'Friend' was a good word. One of the best words in the whole world, actually. When had he gotten greedy and started to want more? Kaname could not remember. Maybe he had wanted it from the first time they spoke or from the moment he had realized Masaki-kun was an Omega? It didn't really matter when, only that he did.

'Ano...'

'Does Masaki-kun...'

The Omega smiled and motioned for the Alpha to speak first. It felt natural and wrong at the same time.

'I was going to ask what Masaki-kun thinks of that singer, Tarotora-san?'

'Tarotora-san? He is pretty good, I think. I like many of his songs. Uh. Not so sure about the strange costumes he wear. Grandfather hated that and forbid listening to him. But we did anyway.'

Kaname nodded. Trust Masaki-kun to give a complete and honest reply instead if just saying he liked or disliked something. The main thing, however, was that he did not hate the singer.

'I know this comes at a short notice, but I have two tickets to the concert tomorrow night. Would Masaki-kun maybe be able to go together?'

Date. It was a date, wasn't it? Masaki beamed. His alpha was aking him out on a date. No, that was wrong. Kaname-kun was not his. But he was still being asked out on a date.

'Of course. I would be delighted. Thanks, Kaname-kun.'

'The pleasure is mine. Ano, Masaki-kun was going to say something earlier, what was it?'

'Oh. Nothing that important.'

It was important, but it was not something Masaki wanted to talk about right now. Somehow it would have spoiled the moment and also he had lost his courage. He had intended to ask Kaname-kun to consider the possibility of helping him out when he went in heat next time. There was still time, he'd ask after the concert.

'Alright. Lets go eat then. Where does Masaki-kun want to have lunch today? Alpha or Beta dorm?'

'Beta.'

Not even with Kaname-kun would Masaki set a foot in the lions' den called Alpha Dorm. Not even though he was a bit curious about what it looked like where Kaname-kun lived. Kaname wasn't surprised, it was as expected.

There was a queue at the dining hall door waiting for it to open. It might have been smart to come half an hour later when the worst rush was over, but since they were there turning back would have been pointless. Apparently there were still students who had not seen Masaki-kun before. The reactions of some of these boys verged on comical, but Kaname thought it might be actually painful for Masaki-kun. In addition to the surprised and fearful expressions there were also some who stared at the omega with open admiration. Without even asking Kaname grasped Masaki's hand and wrapped his arm around his own neck then he wiggled his free hand around Masaki's back and rested it on his waist.

Masaki froze for a second. It felt nice being like this, but what did it mean? The customs of the people outside his hometown perplexed him often. Back home this kind of a thing was rarely seen and would have been considered inappropriate. If it was the same here, the damage had already been done. Masaki let himself relax, which apparently acted as some sort of a signal to the Alpha who started rub the back of his neck against Masaki's upper arm. The scent of cardamom and also cinnamon combined with something that brought a campfire to mind wafted up to Masaki's nose. It was an intense, warm scent. The cinnamon that Masaki had thought he'd scented before was really there and no longer overpowered by the cardamom. On the whole too the scent had become much stronger, more potent. 

'Kaname-kun, I don't mind, but...Is Kaname-kun aware what others might think of this?'

'Hnh. This?'

Masaki bend down slightly and lowered his voice to a whisper. The stares were enough already, he didn't need everyone to hear everything too.

'Scenting an omega in public. I think it means something here too...Maybe less than home, but..something? People are staring at any rate.'

Of course it meant something. It meant a lot. Scenting. Yes, he had been rubbing his glands on Masaki and it had felt like the only thing to do. Who cared if jealous people stared when he was marking his Omega? Kaname groaned. So that was how it was. Everything made much more sense suddenly. How could he have been so blind? Now he knew what he wanted. However, if he blurted it out, Masaki-kun could just go along because he thought it was his duty or alternatively run away forever. How sad was it that the latter option was the better one?

'It does mean something. It means that I like Masaki-kun a lot.'

Kaname unwrapped himself gently turning his face up to look at Masaki straight in the eye despite blushing fiercely.

'Masaki-kun. Please, go out with me.'

His voice rang louder than he had meant. Now literally everyone was staring at them.

'Hai.'

The audience cheered and there were quite a few demands of a kiss. They were both flustered, embarrassed being the center of attention, yet more than little happy inside.

'Well finally! High time. Congratulations! What took so long, Kaname-kun?'

The familiar, sleepy voice caught their attention. Asahina Yukio and his mate Nakajima Arata were smiling brightly even though both were pale as ghosts and had dark circles under their eyes. Masaki started to sign to Arata and Kaname took on himself to answer the Alpha.

'Nothing in particular. But you two, are you alright?'

'Fine, fine. We just didn't sleep quite two hours last night.'

'Eeh?'

It was Yukio's turn to blush. He fidgeted slightly. Part of him wanted to brag to his friend and another wanted to hide his treasured memories from everyone.

'We had all sorts of things to do.'

Anyone with even a tiny bit of imagination would have made the connection. Kaname chuckled.

'So desu ka. Congratulations as well.'


	26. Coffee With the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday after classes meeting at a coffee shop at an undisclosed place in Tokyo. It is a place where Katō Ranmaru used to visit often when still a student with his circle of friends.

'So, how are things going?'

Katō Ranmaru stirred his coffee while waiting Takahara Akira's response. Since it had not been automatic, he was going to probably hear more than he would have wanted. The coffee was still exactly the same he remembered. Nostalgic.

'Much better. The patches meant for athletes are working pretty well. Most people now treat me like any other person. Even those students who...Well, it has been toned down to a manageable level. They still stare and blush, but I don't feel like they are going to devour me any given moment. If the neutralizers were just a bit more effective they too would stop crushing on me, but I was told these are the strongest ever made.'

The thought of those spoiled, rich brats having thoughts that made them blush about Takahara-san did not sit well with Ranmaru. Even so, it rather upset him that Takahara-san believed everything was just about his scent. It didn't seem to occur to him that students crushing on good looking, young and enthusiastic teacher happened all the time.

'That's good. How about the university classes?'

Akira's face lit up and his eyes sparkled. The transformation almost took Ranmaru's breath away.

'It is amazing! The other students actually come to talk to me sometimes.'

'Of course. Still good to hear.'

Another crack appeared on the protective shell around Ranmaru's heart and a sharp pain pricked the thing inside proving it still lived. Due to his position in the Ni-project, the study of hermaphrodites, Ranmaru was aware of the Takahara-san's past. The loneliness of it shook him to the core, possibly because it was how he saw his own future to be. Only at work he did not feel like a lesser human being even if he was only a grunt worker. He ever got that feeling with Takahara-san either. For Takahara-san he had become a trusted friend in amazingly short time. It was a supporting role, certainly, but not a bit part.

'How about Katō-san? How are the classes going and is all fine at work?'

'Work and study keep me quite busy, thanks for asking. Work is pretty much routine, but we had an interesting visiting lecturer at the Uni last week. It went a bit over my head, but it was inspiring. I'll need to study harder.'

'Ganbatte!'

A momentary silence fell. It was just a little but awkward. Both wanted to say something, but weren't quite sure what should or could be said. A female voice broke the silence. 

'Ran! Long time!'

'Konnichiwa, Kumiko. Konnichiwa Igarashi-san. Long time indeed.'

Akira watched in silence. There was a strange catch in in his friend's voice. Kumiko was the name of his former betrothed, wasn't it? Akira didn't know very much about women. He'd had some female teachers before his nature had manifested and some classmates in grade school, but that was it. He knew Katō-san was not in love with this woman, apparently never had been either. Yet she was somehow important to him and he wasn't acting like himself. Something about the situation bothered Katō-san.

'Ah. This person is Takahara Akira-san from AOBI. These ladies are Yamada Kumiko and Igarashi Yūko-san.'

As little experience as Akira had with interacting with people, he did possess good manners. Without thinking he had stood up when Katō-san had, which made it easy to bow.

'Hajimemashite!'

The ladies returned the greeting after having let go of each others' hand. Dots connected. It wasn't that the two had been holding hands alone, it was Katō-san's reaction and strained voice that made Akira leap into the conclusion. He didn't have an ex-lover and even less an ex-betrothed, but he could still imagine it had to be unpleasant to be confronted by such a person and their current lover. The Alpha instincts in Akira roared to life. Protect the precious person from even emotional pain was flavored with a pinch of jealousy. His hand reached to the back of Katō-san's neck, his fingers caressing the spot where the scent gland would have been if he had one. Akira didn't have time to ponder about the differences between secondary, or primary, genders. The skin under his fingertips was warm and after the initial shock the Beta didn't seem upset with the touch.

'It is nice to be able to put a face on the name. Marucchi always speaks warmly about Yamada-san. It is almost enough to make one jealous.'

Whatever reaction Akira would have anticipated from that woman, it was not this. The first shock melted into a radiant smile of relief. It was almost as if witnessing a mannequin turning into a living person. If Akira could hazard a guess, he'd say that the woman had probably felt nervous and maybe even guilty when suddenly faced with her former fiance.

Ranmaru was speechless. 'Marucchi'? Really? What was Katō-san doing? And those fingers in the back of his neck. He had not realized he was this touch starved. It was embarrassing, but he had actually crooned, hadn't he? His eyes had closed automatically and it felt awkward to open them. Kumiko looked delighted. Happy. It was an expression he had not seen in over a year. That smile lifted a weight off of his shoulders he had not known was even there.

'Congratulations! I am so happy for you two! Your parents, they know?'

'Parents? Uh, no.'

Ranmaru's face was burning. In a way it was convenient, even exciting, to be thought to be Katō-san's lover, but first of all it was not true and second he wasn't sure how happy his parents would be. After all, they probably wanted grandchildren from their only surviving child. He could hardly mention such a thing in front of those who had lost that ability with no fault of their own. Or in front of the man who was not his lover let alone life partner.

'Don't worry, Ran. They just want you to be happy. But actually, we did not come disturb you just to chat. We actually have news. We're adopting two little girls. I cannot wait.'

The very silent Igarashi-san was now smiling as well. Part of Ranmaru's uneasiness when ever meeting with Kumiko and her lover stemmed from the latter hardly ever speaking while he was there. Kumiko had assured him that it was just shyness, but he couldn't help feeling a bit hated. This was the first time he had seen that woman smile.

'Really? That's great. Congratulations!'

'Arigatō! Well, we'll be off. Later!'

They sat back down at their table. Katō-san's fingers left Ranmaru's nape, but the memory lingered. He wasn't sure what to say or do, so he concentrated on his coffee. Akira had surprised himself. It wasn't that he couldn't be assertive, in fact, he had to be every day at work, he was maybe just used to letting the Alphas in the family deal with the annoying stuff. He was neither an Alpha or an Omega and he was both. Personally he identified more with the Omega side, but that he would not admit publicly. Today there had not been a glimpse of an Omega since those women had appeared. 

'Katō-san...'

'Marucchi' had turned into Katō-san again then. Strangely it felt a bit sad though Ranmaru did not like that pet name at all. Ranmaru nodded and made an encouraging sound.

'Katō-san...Could Katō-san like a man?'

Lucky that Ranmaru had not just sipped his coffee for it would all have spilled out. That was a rather personal question to ask a Beta and downright offensive if asked of the other genders. 

'I could, but it is not that easy. Only about a third of us Betas are like that.'

'Katō-san would not like an Alpha or an Omega?'

'That is even more impossible. I have nothing to offer an Alpha nor could I compete with one for an Omega.'

It was clear that Katō-san was not thinking about short term flings if he spoke like that. Akira kind of liked the man's seriousness. But it also sounded very lonely. The hormones released earlier were still circling in his bloodstream, but Akira could not blame them for choosing to voice the idea he had had.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. But that is beside the point. Katō Ranmaru-san, even as inexperienced as I am, please, take this weekend and consider me as a potential lover. I'll wait for a reply on Monday evening.'

Takahara-san had risen to his feet during the speech and at the end he bowed and fled leaving Ranmaru sitting there completely flabbergasted.


	27. Let Me Take You to the Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come! The big concert is tonight and certain lucky people who have tickets make their way to the venue in the late afternoon.

Satō Shirō shuffled his feet. The revelation that he and Taka-kun were 'highly compatible' did not give him a peace of mind. If anything it added to the nervousness. Shirō was hiding too many secrets, one of which would be revealed tonight. Or actually, he was not specifically hiding his relationship to the pop-idol Tarotora. He just had never mentioned that they were brothers and strangely enough it appeared that no-one else had informed Taka-kun either. Takahara Takahiro was a huge fan of Shirō's eldest brother and Shirō feared Taka-kun would like him only because of his brother.

Shirō sighed. Of course it was irrational. He and Taka-kun had been drawn together like magnets by their scents from the very first meeting. But when one has lived in the shadow of over accomplished brothers one's whole life perhaps it was understandable. More so taking into account all those people who had tried to use Shirō to get close to his brothers.

Another revelation from the lunch had helped him. Knowing his father had been born the same as himself made it all make more sense. It was not some random quirk of nature that he was a hermaphrodite, it was clearly in his genes. He wasn't too keen on telling his brothers, but they needed to know. They too, probably, carried the gene and could pass it on to their sons. They and their mates deserved to be aware of it, for no matter how excited and convincing Sōta-ojisan was, the general public would treat their kind as freaks. He still didn't know what Taka-kun thought of them. Or even if he knew.

Full circle. His thoughts had returned to that one Alpha. Shirō took out his phone to check the time. He should be here in just a few minutes as should the car. The rest of the group had cheerfully left over an hour ago, since they were taking the train. With the exception of Kanda Kaname-kun and his date, Kitamura Masaki-kun, who would be joining them in the limousine. 

Shirō was rather irritated by this much of a special treatment. It was true that he came from an illustrious family and had, apparently, become the heir. It was true that he knew plenty of stupidly rich people, most of whom owned fancy cars. It was also true that Shirō did not like limousines, they made him feel like a pretentious imposter and they also made him think of death. Perhaps because the first time he'd been in one had been his father's funeral. The others probably would enjoy the ride though, so he would endure it with a smile.

'Shirō-kun, konnichiwa!'

'Konnichiwa, Taka-kun. How are you?'

It was a bit futile to ask that for anyone could have told that Takahiro was doing great. He was pretty much skipping and his cheeks were flushed. 

'Great! I cannot wait. I am really going to see Tarotora live!'

'Right. Umh... Taka-kun...He is bonded and married, you know.'

The moment the words left Shirō's mouth he regretted it. The disbelief, the hurt he saw on the Alpha's face made him wish he could turn back time. There was so little time left to just be himself with Taka-kun that it really should not wasted on his own bitterness or insecurities.

'That's not fair. I admire the man and his music, but I don't have that kind of feelings for him. That stupid I am not. Besides, he is an Omega.'

Taka frowned. For some reason his friend did not seem even the least bit exited about going to the concert even though he had been to one to acquire the tickets for them all.

'Gomen, Taka-kun. I am just a little jealous. It was unfair to take it on Taka-kun. Especially when Taka-kun is doing me a favor by accompanying me there. Thank you.'

'It is hardly a bother to attend Tarotora concert. I am glad to go, I was sure I had no chance and then Shirō-kun invited me. I am the one who is thankful.'

They spoke the truth, yet something had changed. The innocent excitement had a stain. Shirō was responsible for it and it made him feel ill. He could only hope Taka-kun would forgive him once the evening was over. He opened his mouth to apologize again but was stopped by the arrival of the other two students.

'Konnichiwa! The taxi is not here yet?'

'Konnichiwa! Not yet, but it should arrive in just a couple of minutes. Kanda-kun, can I talk to you just a little in private?'

Shirō's friend from the medication testing camp nodded in agreement and they walked a bit off, leaving a nervous Omega and an indifferent Alpha by themselves. It should be fine, since it was only one minute literally.

'I have a favor to ask. I expect Kanda-kun knows who I am. It is not even a secret, but apparently Taka-kun does not know. I'd like to surprise him. Please, don't reveal my identity.'

'Oh. I won't. Actually, I only realized it now that Satō-kun asked this. The secret is safe.'

Had Kaname heard of this before he had gotten to know Satō Shirō-kun, he would never have even talked to the guy. He had a deep rooted dislike of the well-off, fancy people born of what he had witnessed as a child.

'Thank you, Kanda-kun. Is Kanda-kun going on stage tonight?'

'Of course Satō-kun would know of that. Frankly, I am not sure even now.'

'Well, I know only because of the passes. They have the blue outline after all.'

'I see that Satō-kun's pass has purple outline.'

'Family. Well, or people who have actually been there to help put the show up. Executive committee. But mine is simply because of blood. I have done nothing to deserve it.'

'It is fine though. Third year high school students don't have much time to dedicate to charities. Surely everyone understands that.'

As soon as Kaname had said it, he realized that it was not true. A lot of people would resent it as nepotism. He would have too just a little while ago. When and why had he changed?

'Ugh. The car is here.'

The car was a shiny, black limousine. Kaname was taken back slightly, because his impression of Tarotora and his mate was much more down to earth. They were going to attract a lot of attention just arriving in this vehicle. He looked at Masaki-kun wondering if he'd be alright with this, before turning back to Satō-kun.

'Satō-kun, this is the car? I wasn't expecting something like this.'

'This is it. Well, lets get going anyway.'

The chauffeur opened the door and bowed to the guests waiting for them to get in. Inside were two benches with three seats each facing each other. Kaname and Masaki sat on the one facing backwards. None of them was totally cool and composed, though Shirō and Kaname could have fooled most people. Takahiro was twitching and kept looking around, while Masaki stared at the ceiling.

'I can sit up straight! Amazing!'

Masaki's genuine joy and wonder over a thing that most people would never even think about brought a smile one everyone's face. The car might be some sort of super luxury celebrity only thing, but in the end it was a car. Masaki had reminded everyone that the most important things about cars were getting where one was going safely and in relative comfort.

'Yes. It is a big car. Try stretching your legs too, everyone.'

They did and laughed. The nervousness was wiped away for now and they actually enjoyed sitting there and talking to each other. Masaki was, naturally, a bit nervous about talking to the strange Alpha, Takahara-kun, but having Kaname-kun next to him helped. When the car stopped first at the hotel where V.I.P. Guests were staying until it was time to go to the venue, the four were a bit sad to be parted. Shirō was also nervous again. The moment of truth was looming just minutes away. The limo drove smoothly and slowly the last stretch, made it though the gate that kept the crowd already gathered away from the stage door and stopped.

'Alright. Lets go see if we can find my brothers then. If they aren't too busy right now.'

They wore their passes on their necks, where the guard could easily see them and check that their faces matched the photographs. No-one stopped them, but no-one stopped to ask if they needed help either. Everywhere were people busy like ants trying to get the final touches. Finally Shirō saw a familiar face.

'Dai-niisan! Konnichiwa!'

Takahiro watched the approaching Alpha cautiously. Shirō-kun had addressed the man as 'niisan', which meant this was his brother almost certainly. They did not look alike though. The elegantly dressed man had a bit of a plain face Takahiro thought until it was lit up by a catching smile.

'Shirō! Good that you made it in time! How was the drive? Was traffic bad?'

'It was fine. We had a good time, the four of us.'

The Alpha nodded at Shirō-kun and looked around as if expecting to see more people before concentrating his attention to Takahiro.

'Hajimemashite! I am Mori Daisuke. Welcome to the Benefit Gala Concert.'

'I am Takahara Takahiro. Hajimemashite. Thank you for having me.'

There was a flash of recognition in the sharp eyes and the man glanced from Takahiro to Shirō and back again. Shirō groaned wondering if his papa had said something about what they had learned from Kanai Sōta a couple of days ago. How embarrassing, if so.

'Ano, Tarō-oniisan and Kazu-nii, are they receiving visitors at this time?'

'No visitors, but family is welcome. At least Tarō wants to see you. We can send someone ask Kazu-kun. This way, please. Takahara-kun too.'

The sharp eyes had picked up the hesitation when Takahiro had wondered what he should do not being family. He bowed slightly and followed Mori-san right after Shirō-kun. They stopped at a dressing room door and Mori-san knocked on it.

'Anata, can we come in? It is me, Shirō and his ...guest.'

'Hai. Enter.'

Mori-san opened the door and motioned the younger men to enter. The bright lights framing the mirror blinded them for a second. When Takahiro's sight returned in front of him stood a vision: Tarotora-san himself. Air escaped his lungs and he gasped.

'Hello Tarō-oniisan. This person here is my special friend, Takahara Takahiro.'

'Pleased to meet, Takahara-kun.'

'Pleas-ed to meet also.'

Takahiro was almost sure he was dreaming. There was no way that the pop-idol could be there talking to him. Something incredible replayed in his shocked brain and made it to his tongue.

'Oniisan?'

'Hai. I am Shirō's eldest brother. Please, take a seat Takahara-kun. Dai, can you get him a drink?'

Shirō looked to the ground. He had expected Taka-kun to be surprised but not shocked to the extent that he'd looked ready to faint. Shirō had some apologizing and explaining to do.


	28. One Man's Garbage Is Another Man's Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami Susumu, head designer of Tiger Fang fashion brand, has the reputation of acting 'outrageously': Always energetic, a bit silly yet sharp when it comes to business. But there is another side to him only few people know. 
> 
> Susu-chan made his first appearance in [An Alpha for an Omega Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683) Chapter 9. That side of him as well as his occupation will be explained when Junta finds out.

Hasegawa Junta was having the worst day of his 23 year old life. The Omega he'd had a crush on ever since he started to work at the company, had agreed to go with him to the concert, but it had turned out to be a lie. Instead of a date, he had ended up beaten up next to a dumpster. The tickets were gone and so was his wallet. The worst was that he could only blame himself for overreaching. A boring guy like him had no business asking a beauty like that out in the first place.

'Are you alright?'

Junta gringed with pain. He looked up and felt like rolling his eyes. Figures. The man was on the short side, super elegant and a bit too fashionable. Undoubtedly an omega too. But Junta had not forgotten the manners his parents had lovingly hammered into his head.

'Thanks for asking. Nothing is broken, I am alright.'

'Is that so? Anyway, here is my hand.'

Not to take the offered hand would have been beyond rude, but he had cuts in his hands and stunk of garbage.

'Ah. I am fine. I would not wish to ruin that suit. I appreciate the offer. Thank you.'

Minami Susumu grit his teeth. Obstinate alphas. Still, as a designer he couldn't help thinking that it was rather nice of that man to respect another person's clothing. Even if, or maybe even because, he wasn't wearing anything special. He rolled the sleeve up and renewed the offer. The man sighed and let him help pull him on his feet. Susumu raised his eyes from the elegant leather shoes to take in the rest of the man. Nice body, decent though cheap suit, ordinary face, but lovely eyes.

'How is...Is there a need to go to see a doctor?'

'I think not. They didn't hit me that many times.'

'In that case, my hotel is right around the corner. Allow me to get you cleaned up a bit, even if just to ease my mind, ne?'

It was hard to refuse. Junta was planning to go home, but in his current condition he'd draw too much unwanted attention on the train. He was glad he kept his trainpass and an id with his cellphone, so he wasn't helpless. Money was going to be a problem though and his credit card needed to be cancelled. That he could take care of with kust one phone call, but his bank would not be open until Monday morning, so he had no access to his bank account.

'Arigatō gozaimasu. I humbly accept. However, please, wait a couple of minutes.'

Susumu didn't have to wonder very long what could be more important than getting blood washed off, for he could not avoid overhearing the phone call. The unfortunate fellow had had his wallet stolen then. Suddenly his own problem of having his date bail out seemed rather trivial. He waited until the man finished his call.

'This way, Hasegawa-san, please.'

Junta took a step and then stopped. The omega stopped to look at him quizzically.

'My name. How?'

'Gomen. I could not help overhearing the phone call. I am Minami Susumu. Hajimemashite!'

'Hajimemashite.'

Junta felt idiotic not having realized himself that he had said his name out loud while canceling the credit card. His face felt a bit warm, so he was probably blushing too. That was the curse of his fair skin. They started walking again. 

'Is Hasegawa-san going to the Benefit Concert tonight?'

'Not anymore. The tickets were taken as well and the person I was going with canceled.'

'Really? My date did too. It is quite irritating.'

'Is that so. I guess I can understand that.'

The receptionist had obvious trouble keeping his face neutral when he saw Junta, but bravely he pulled through and simply handed Susumu his key wishing them welcome. The other guests were a little less discreet, but no-one actually bothered them. Junta wondered if anyone had asked questions had the bloodied person been the omega. 

The room was actually a suite. It was the finest place Junta had ever seen. His reaction must have been visible, for he heard a soft chuckle from his host.

'The company I work for is paying for the room. I am working here tonight. Please, relax, Hasegawa-san. The bathroom is that way, I don't mind at all if Hasegawa-san takes a bath. I'll see what I can do about the clothes in the meanwhile. Please throw them out the door.'

Junta didn't know what else he should have said, so he just nodded and thanked Minami-san before disappearing behind the bathroom door. A couple of minutes later the door opened a little bit and the suit and the shirt appeared on the floor. The door closed and locked again. Susumu studied the abused clothing shaking his head. It would not be possible to get these presentable in the time he had. The good thing about these ready made clothes was that they had size labels attached. A plan started to hatch. It was time to call for reinforcements.

'Handa-kun? Susu-chan talking. I need an itty bitty favor, if you could be so kind. I need a nice suit our size To90. Something suitable for the after party tonight. Also a shirt and accessories. Socks too. The shoes are black, so something to go with them. Just in case a pair of underwear. And someone to deliver the other clothes to laundry service.'

Briefly he wondered what his assistant might have thought, but it did not really matter. More important was to get Hasegawa-san to go along with his idea. He pondered what would be the best way to approach the subject while he called the hotel front desk and asked for someone to quickly polish a pair of shoes. Then he called room service and asked for coffee and tea to be brought in 20 minutes.

Junta finished the shower and dried himself cautiously. He didn't have actual cuts and the scratches had for the most part stopped bleeding. He pulled on his undies and wrapped himself in one of the bathrobes hanging opposite of the mirrored sink. It was of the softest cloth he had ever touched, but it still hurt a little bit when the fabric brushed against the peeled skin. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, trying to make it look decent, drew a deep breath and opened the door.

'Ah! Hasegawa-san. I had some refreshments brought up, while we wait for the clothing.'

'Some refreshments' was a trolley filled with cake slices, small pastries both sweet and savory and pots of coffee and tea. Considering the location, that could not be cheap.

'Umh. Ano, Minami-san until Monday morning when the banks open, I have no money.'

Money was the last thing Susumu worried about, but apparently it was important for the young man not to be indebted. That was just the opening he needed.

'It is no problem, truly. However, if Hasegawa-san finds it troublesome, perhaps we can make a deal?'

'What does Minami-san have in mind?'

'I would hire Hasegawa-san as my escort for tonight.'

Junta replayed the the sentence several times in his head trying to make sense of it. He could only come up with two explanations that made any sense and didn't make any sense, since they were talking about him. No-one would pay for the company of the man who was 'as boring as a sack of brown rice'.

'Please take a seat, Hasegawa-san. I'll explain. There is nothing to worry about. Please, hear me out.'

Junta sat down on the sofa trying to seem composed and cool, like an Alpha should. Minami-san seemed unperturbed and simply served them both coffee once Junta had nodded in agreement to the motioned question. He then sat on the other seat and turned to look at the younger man.

'The thing is that there is a company party tonight after the the concert and it it is rather embarrassing and awkward for me to go alone. It would be really useful to have an alpha with me, so I hope we can help each other.'

'Uh. It is not that I am not willing to help, but I am not an actor. So, we should stick as close to the truth as possible.'

'Understood. Then lets say we met and I asked Hasegawa-san out on a date. Our first one, so it is alright not to know everything about each other. Hasegawa-san can just be Hasegawa-san.'

The truth and yet there was something more. Susumu had been becoming more and more aware of the warm, inviting scent wafting from the Alpha. The stench of garbage and blood had covered it before. This could be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like to live dangerously and brought in yet more people even though the fuel is almost gone. The truth is that when characters want their stories known, I usually give in. My apologies to those who are bothered by this.
> 
> Those who don't mind, please, keep feeding my guys kudos and comments. Every single one matters. :)


	29. Reflections Over Tokyo

Due to family circumstances Takahara Takahiro had never been to a concert before. His heart was still thumping loudly when they finally made it to the exit. The last two hours had been out of this world and what had happened before that didn't feel possible, yet it was real. He had a signed photograph in his jacket pocket as a proof. 

Tarotora-san had been so kind, all of the people had been actually. Kind and gorgeous. Now that he knew, it was easy to see the similarities between the brothers. Not just Tarotora-san and his Alpha replica Namikaze-san, but Shirō-kun too. From the very first meeting, Taka had thought Shirō was handsome and attractive and that was still true. No. That was even more true now. His elder brothers were indubitably the most beautiful men Taka had ever seen, but their beauty did not arouse him the same way. The perfection they were was too unreal, something to admire, something to maybe even adore. Not something to actually want to hold. Unlike Shirō-kun...

'Taka-kun, gomen. I am sorry for not telling beforehand.'

Shirō-kun was clearly sorry and expecting him to be angry. Takahiro was not angry though. For a while he had been upset, felt he had been the target of a joke. But no-one had laughed. Then he had wondered if it was because Shirō-kun had not trusted him, but that made no sense since he had been introduced to all those people. He gave up on trying to guess why and just accept that it had happened.

'Eeh? It is fine.'

Shirō remained quiet for a while, but a faint smile slowly crept on his lips. He was starting to hope that things could work out alright. He had the advantage of knowing the blood test results. Or perhaps it was a disadvantage for it actually made him worry that he'd break something precious too early.

'Ano, Taka-kun's plans for the rest of the night are?'

'I don't actually have any plans really. Shirō-kun?'

'Well, I was wondering if Taka-kun would like to spend some more time together? The twins have already left and all the rest are going to that party...'

'Sure. What would Shirō-kun like to do?'

'Umh. How about just a peaceful evening? Play games or watch TV? Order some food?'

Shirō shuffled his feet. He could hardly say 'kiss, cuddle and maybe more', could he? Not yet. Not until Taka-kun knew what exactly he would be holding next to him. Because as much as it would hurt to be rejected for being born the way he was, it would be thousand times worse if they engaged in intimate activities first.

'Sure. Where, your room?'

Takahiro already knew that Shirō was for some reason living in the university flats instead of the Alpha dorm. It would be more peaceful there than in a building housing half of the AOBI High Alphas. Shirō shook his head.

'Not exactly. Well, my room, but here in the city. The apartment is just a couple of blocks away. It is alright to stay the night too. Though maybe calling Taka-kun's brother would be best first?'

'Nah. Akira-nii has gone to our house check on something. He won't return until Sunday evening. I may not be old enough to drink, but I am not a little kid either.'

Shirō chuckled. He knew that feeling well too. Not being twenty could be a drag sometimes. But the only thing one could do is to keep going and day by day the magical number got closer.

'Un. Not that much longer though, ne? So, lets get going?'

Friday evening 10 p.m. the center of the city was bustling with people. Mostly people who were full grown but did not show signs of aging yet. It was a nice feeling, being among the many with someone special. Shirō made a small wish that such evenings would continue to happen for many, many years. They looked at the store windows, pointed out things they saw and laughed together. The walk that could have been done in ten minutes took half an hour, but neither of them minded. The only thing that could have made it better would have been holding hands.

'That building over there. The tall, white one with a view to the park.'

'Ah.'

The building looked new and expensive. Of course, any place to live here would be expensive, but this went beyond most. The feeling of luxury only increased when they entered the lobby. The security guard there greeted Shirō-kun by name.

'Welcome home, Satō-sama. The concert was a success I hear.'

'Good evening, Harada-san. It went without problems. This is my friend from school, Takahara Takahiro.'

'Good evening.'

'Good evening, Takahara-sama. Sign here, please.'

Takahiro drew his name on the paper. He felt more than a little out of place here, but he tried to fight the feeling. This was the kind of a place he could end up living in someday after finishing school, after all. Shirō-kun led him to the elevator and used his thumb print to get it moving.

'Whew! I am glad it was Harada-san's shift. Morita-san looks at everyone like they were insects and Iwasaki-san's life advice can be a bit embarrassing.'

'Ah.'

The elevator stopped. Takahiro followed his friend a short distance through the corridor to a door Shirō-kun opened again with his fingerprint and a security code. The first thing that drew Takahiro's attention was the huge, wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor window and the view of Tokyo at night behind it. He gasped.

'Pretty amazing, isn't it?'

After removing their shoes they both made it to the window. Down below the city was alive with lights, but it was silent. The extra thick glass insulated sound very well.

'It is. So many people there. Each with a story to tell. Some happy, some tragic, most a mixture of things...'

Their shapes reflected on the glass, giving them the opportunity to look at each other without actually looking at each other. So close, yet so far. Wanting to touch, not daring to touch. Their scents less shy than their words danced to each other entering through their noses and turning their gears up another notch.

'I wonder.'

'Eh?'

'Nothing.'

'Ah.'

It took a lot more courage than Shirō had imagined. He took a deep breath and tried again. Right now the fourth son needed to be no less assertive than his elder brothers.

'No. That was a lie. It is not 'nothing'. I have two things to say. I like Taka-kun...'

'Ah. Thank you. I...I like Shirō-kun too.'

The reflections looked bashful, their ghostly cheeks more pink than before. Shirō's smile was genuine, but a little melancholy.

'But there is something about me that makes things more challenging. I don't know how Taka-kun will take this, but...'

Takahiro's image tilted its head, listening attentively.

'I am not really an Alpha. Or rather, I am not just an Alpha. I am an omega too. A hermaphrodite.'

Color drained from Takahiro's face. What was Shirō-kun trying to say? That he liked Taka, but...

'I see. So Shirō-kun likes my brother more.'

How had Taka-kun jumped to that conclusion? Well, perhaps it made some sort of sense in some way, except it was not true. Were those glittering things tears? Shirō felt his own eyes moistening and his voice sounded rough, almost like someone else's voice. 

'Wrong. I like Taka-kun the most. But can Taka-kun care for someone like me? Something abnormal, a freak.'

It was not easy to answer the question. Not because Takahiro didn't like Shirō-kun even knowing what was just revealed, but because he needed to put his words in the right order not to give the wrong impression. He thought for a little bit then nodded.

'I like Shirō-kun the most too. The gender doesn't matter. Shirō-kun is Shirō-kun. My number one person.'

Shirō's hand reached to wipe tears from Takahiro's eye and he reciprocated the gesture. Close, closer. Trying to read each other's minds by staring into the eyes. Heady scents getting stronger, pulling them closer. A kiss followed by another and another, each more demanding than the previous one. Two out of breath youth's hanging onto each other, their mirror images copying every move on the window pane.

'Aah. Taka-kun's hard.'

Was that a normal thing to say in such a situation? Neither really knew, but did it matter? A small chuckle escaped the surprised Alpha.

'I am not the only one. Ne, Shirō-kun?'

'Correct. Eto...Want to go to my room and umh...explore things?'

'Un.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for being here. Your continued support is appreciated. *bow* It also delights me that a few people have gone and read my very first story, 'Once In the Silent Lotus'.
> 
> I am still thinking of adapting that story into this universe though not immediately. If I do I would love input from those who have read it. What dynamic should those two be? If you have an idea, feel free to message me. Even if I should write it the opposite to the suggestions, they still matter because they help the thought process.


	30. Confessions

There was a strange, heavy, wiggling feeling in Takahiro's stomach when he followed Shirō-kun to the second floor of the apartment and entered a spacious bedroom. The room was surprisingly normal, if a bit generic and devoid of personal artifacts. Shirō-kun must have noticed Takahiro's eyes wandering around the room.

'This is my room, but I rarely stay here more than one night and when I do this room is just for sleeping.'

'I see.'

Shirō was nervous and he guessed that Taka-kun was too. He hadn't actually asked, but somehow he had gathered that Taka-kun did not possess a vast experience in sexual things either. What if he was pushing things too far, too fast?

'Ano, Taka-kun...be at home here, please. And...Uh, lets talk a bit?'

Shirō sat on the bed and hugged a big pillow like a shield. Takahiro sat down as well, close but not too close. He looked at Shirō gravely, but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

'What is it, Shirō-kun?'

'About my body. It is fine.'

'Uh. I am not sure I follow.'

Shirō's face was suddenly aflame. What he had said had sounded like something quite different from what he had intended to say.

'I mean that it is not like I have anything weird growing on me or...I look normal.'

'Oh. I know that. It is not like I've never seen a naked...Ah. I see. I did not even think of that. The old definition of people with male and female parts?'

Shirō nodded.

'That did not even cross my mind, but I get that some people might think that. If they've never seen Alpha-Omega before. But I have, of course.'

Right. Taka-kun's elder brother was like Shirō, alpha-omega hermaphrodite. So Taka-kun knew that they did not look any different from any other man on the outside.

'Taka-kun likes his brother a lot.'

'I do. Though there was a time I hated him. Hated that he had ruined my life. I...Please, hear me completely, Shirō-kun. I hated him for being the way he is, because our family had to move and I never could make new friends after that. But, not once, ever have I thought him disgusting. He's my brother.'

Shirō was at a loss. The family had moved because Takahara-san was like him. That was frankly a bit unnerving.

'What happened? Why move?'

'My brother's classmates found out and the story spread. Some parents didn't want their offspring near him. From what I understood at the time they seemed to think he'd attack everyone. When I got older I understood they meant he'd seduce both Alphas and Omegas. Not sure if they worried about Betas too. Anyway, we moved away and had a home tutor. He would not go back to school after all that.'

Shirō's eyes closed. He remembered his own reaction when he had heard what he was. He'd even called himself a freak. Truthfully, he was still unsure about his own body, but he was learning things. Takahara-san was a great help in understanding every day life though he too was in a process of discoverning things still.

'I am sorry. I understand if Taka-kun wants to reject me. It would be unfair to...'

'What are you saying? Never. Alpha-alpha relationships are still not accepted by everyone either. That is what I thought I would face, if I ever were lucky enough to meet anyone. I...I am a little scared how strong the pull is, but..it is the most fascinating thing ever to have happened to me. I am not going to run away because of some morons, if Shirō-kun...likes me too.'

'Un. So, are we going out then?'

'Hai, Shirō-kun. We are.'

'Then just Shirō is fine. Takahiro?'

'It's fine.'

Shirō wondered if he should talk about the blood tests, but he didn't actually officially know about them. It had just been a slip of toungue, or prehaps a planned plot to let it slip, by Sōta-ojisan. Actually, knowing that man it had probably been planned.

'There is something I have found out recently, but it is a bit complicated and I don't quite understand all the details. But..uh...somehow our bloods match or something. I just thought you should know.'

'Hnh..Okay. Can I kiss you again?'

Shirō didn't waste time replying. He took the initiative closing the gap between them and planted his lips on Taka's. It felt even better than the first time and yet, by some inborn imperative, the lips became only the starting point. Exploring down the neck they stopped to nuzzle the minor scent glands. How conveniently they were located that both could reach each other's at the same time. Scents became stronger and mingled together pheromones entered their systems strough their noses and mouths and even pores on their skins. This was how people got carried away. Takahiro suddenly understood a bit better how hard it was to resist a temptation.

'...pairs...es.'

'Shirō, what did you say?'

'Hee? I didn't.'

'Must...upstairs...I'll...'

Shirō groaned and lift his head. He did know that voice.

'We're up here. Don't worry. We'll be right there, oniisan!'

Maybe they should have gone back to the school after all. Though Shirō's room there was small, it was private. But no use crying over spilled milk.

'Taka..I am sorry. We need to go show ourselves. And I'll introduce you to yet another two brothers.'

Takahiro tried hard to calm down. Somehow he needed to reign in the hormones running wild in his body. Thinking too much of it would probably just make things more difficult.

'Two more? How many brothers do you actually have, Shirō?'

'Well, there are six of us born of the same parents. Tarō, Ken, Kazuhiko, me and the twins. You've already seen all except Ken. The three oldest are also married, so that adds three more. Daisuke-nii you know and I think you saw Yoshiro, Kazu's mate too...and then Papa is getting married soon to a man with two sons, so...Quite a few.'

Takahiro's head was spinning. Even the base family was big and apparently they were ready to embrace anyone connected to even one of the members. It was strange, but kind of nice. He had cousins, but there had been little contact ever and none after they had moved and he'd envied other kids who a bigger family. 

'I see. Quite a few. You probably have dozens of cousins too?'

'Not really. Well, I think our father's brother has some kids, but they live in America and we've never met. Papa has no siblings. Ready to go?'

He wasn't really ready, but he'd not embarrass himself anymore so Takahiro nodded and followed his boyfriend down to the living area where two young men sat on a sofa holding a little baby.

'Ken-niisan, Satoru-chan! Good evening. This person here is my bo-boyfriend Takahara Takahiro. Taka, my brother Kanai Ken and his mate Satoru.'

'Hajimemashite!'

'Hajimemashite. Boyfriend? Interesting.'

Takahiro felt like he was going to start to sweat under the piercing stare. There was something imposing about this Alpha that went beyond his tall frame. He would stand his ground regardless.

'Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

The gaze turned to Shirō. The nostrils flared and an eyebrow lifted. Ken tilted his head and studied his brother's face as if waiting for him to crack, but eventually gave up.

'So...Where is the third one then?'

'Third?'

'The omega I can smell clearly on you.'

Satoru held his nephew, Makoto, close to him and stroked gently the little soft head. He prepared to intervene if necessary. Because of his position and especially his part-time work, he knew many secrets. He watched Shirō with a soft, encouraging smile on his lips.

'There is no-one else here. If Ken-nii is smelling an omega, it probably comes from me. I am both. Alpha and omega.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the new anime 'Conbini Kareshi' yesterday and though that Mishima Haruki, the main character for the first episode, is kind of the 'normally handsome type' I envision Shirō to be. Of course, Shirō has black hair and dark brown eyes, nor am i saying his features are the same as Mishima's. Pleasant to look at, but fades into the background when compared to the superstars. Personally I believe that in truth most people prefer 'ordinarily good looking' over the model types. Especially if they are looking for serious relationships.


	31. Morning After Friday, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirō and Takahiro at the Mori apartment in Tokyo.

In the end they had not been able to conclude their 'exploration'. First interrupted by the babysitters, Kanai Ken and Satoru, which had led to a serious discussion after the revelation. Ken-san had been totally blown away by it, but his mate Satoru-san had been rather formidable. It was amazing how much that young man knew about something so niche and how well he was able to formulate his thoughts so fast. The trust those two mates had in each other was also astounding. He'd later heard that those two had practically grown together, which could be part of the explanation. The talk had concluded in Ken-san asking his Omega if he was sure that he was the child of the right Kanai and laughter. Shirō had explained later that it was a compliment of sorts, comparing Satoru to Kanai Sōta-sensei, who was his step-parent. 

They had just started to drink tea when another party of young men had silently entered the apartment. Silently, because they didn't want to risk waking the baby Makoto. It was then that Takahiro had discovered that the little bundle wasn't Ken and Satoru's, but Tarotora's baby. No. Tarō-san and Daisuke-san's baby. Here at his home the singer was just Tarō and Takahiro's boyfriend's brother. It was a heady thought in more than one way, but the most exciting part was that Shirō was his boyfriend. The six of them had talked about various things until past 2 a.m. at which time the Kanai had left and the rest had made their way to the bedrooms. Both Takahiro and Shirō had been too tired to continue their interrupted attempt. Instead they had ended up talking about another quarter an hour and simply falling asleep next to each other. It was fine really. Some things did not need to happen the first night of a relationship after all. The memory how much he had wanted to tantalized Takahiro's imagination and excited him again. He wondered when they could have another chance. It would not be this morning that they had decided. Having confessed that they were both virgins they wanted total privacy and plenty of time for their shared first time. 

'Mmmm. Good morning, Takahiro.'

'Good morning, Shirō. Sleep well?'

'Un. I think I like sleeping with you.'

Takahiro did too. It was the first time since childhood that he had shared a bed with anyone and, naturally, the first time next to a boyfriend. Had they been university students they would have known how the sleeping bodies released a different variety of pheromones, ones that increased the feeling of belonging together. This phenomenon was not restricted to mates or even lovers, it affected anyone, even betas, close enough to sleep very near to one another. Of course it took time to build the levels up and a night or two didn't really change anything significantly. Even while sleeping in the same bed did cause only a minuscule increase in their 'synchronization level', it had made them sleep better and the emotional effect was significant.

'I don't want to get up, but I think I had best. Otherwise...'

'I might end up doing something unplanned.'

They looked at each other's face turning pink and, as if by a mutual agreement, burst in laughter. Under the circumstances it was not at all strange that they should have thought the same thing, but it was reassuring to hear that. The desire to touch and be touched was shared by them both, but they really did not want to do 'that kind of things' when Shirō's elder brothers were resting in the next room with their baby. Just the baby would not have mattered, of course. Little Makoto was far too young to be bothered by anything except eating, sleeping and the one thing babies do best: soiling their diapers. Still, no-one wants to wake up a sleeping baby. Yawning, Shirō got on his feet and put on yukata. He smiled as he noticed that there was another reserved for Takahiro as well. Then he blushed for it meant someone had come in and seen them asleep. Dai-niisan's voice interrupted Shirō's thoughts and his stomach welcomed the message with a growl.

'Breakfast is ready!'

'Hai! We'll come immediately.'

Of course they took a side trip to the toilet, but five minutes later everyone was gathered around the table. Makoto-chan was there too, laid on a blanket with some sort of a dangling toy above him, which he seemed to find fascinating. While the little one played, the grownups enjoyed a Japanese style breakfast prepared by Mori Daisuke.

'Mmm. Delicious!'

'It is nothing special.'

Despite his disparaging words, Daisuke was pleased that his food was well received. It was alright to his taste too, but not even near his father's cooking. Takahiro couldn't help feeling a bit stiff and embarrassed by being seated at the same breakfast table with one of his idols. Yet even more astonishing was sitting next to Shirō, his boyfriend. Last night, by that window, they had kissed long and deep, his first kiss could not have been better. Takahiro smiled at the memory. No matter what, he would not ever forget that.

After breakfast Takahiro offered to help clean up and was actually delighted that his offer was accepted. Casual visitors did not usually help out after all, which meant he was, at least to some point, accepted. Working with Mori Daisuke-san was easy even though he was an Alpha too. The man was unusually low key and relaxed, like he didn't consider anyone his rival. Yet, he was married to one of the brightest stars in all of Japan. Once all the dishes were washed, dried and stored away, Takahiro was able to turn around and return to the living area. On the couch the two brothers sat talking quietly and Shirō was holding his nephew. He held the little baby so gently almost radiating love. Had Takahiro been a complete stranger, he'd probably have thought Shirō was the father of the baby, not just his uncle. It broke Takahiro's heart.

The young Alpha quietly excused himself and went back to the bedroom. The room still held vestiges of their combined scents and an icy claw clenched around his heart. What should he do? Wasn't he just being selfish?

'Takahiro. What is wrong?'

Shirō had followed his boyfriend upstairs having caught a glance of his face. He did not know what had happened so suddenly, but he was worried.

'Shirō, you like children?'

'Eeh? Yeah, sure. They can be kind of fun.'  
Shirō wondered if Takahiro had heard the discussion he'd been having with his eldest brother and was now upset about it. Especially since his reply had obviously deflated the alpha's spirit.

'Takahiro. What is it? What is wrong? Do you not like children?'

'I've not really thought about that before. I don't dislike children and they seem to like me for some strange reason. I suppose I think they are cute.'

'Then what is wrong? Please talk to me...'

'It's just...Shirō, I'm an Alpha.'

'I know. So?'

'I cannot give you the happiness of babies.'

Shirō scratched his ear. He was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. It wasn't that he couldn't live without children though he'd sort of always expected there would be some someday.

'Umh. Why not? If it is just that that side of me is...unattractive to Takahiro, there is artificicial insemination and adoption is an option too, if there is some reason...'

Takahiro stared blankly at Shirō. He felt like he was missing a major piece of information, while trying to be reasonable. Certainly adoption was a possibility, but there weren't any doctors who could make Takahiro pregnant. Only omegas could get pregnant. Omegas or... utter embarrassment made Takahiro's face flame up in shame. Not only had he made a ridiculous mistake, but it was quite early in the relationship to start to think about babies, wasn't it? He cleared his throat, but couldn't force words to form in his mouth. Shirō stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Takahiro.

'You forgot for a moment that I am an Omega too?'

'I did, sorry. But...Does it actually..work like that?'

'Hmh...Well, no-one can ever be sure beforehand, but in theory it does. An ancestor of mine did give birth to two boys, after all. He also fathered quite a few kids when he was younger. You may have heard of 'the Blue-eyed Demon'?'

'Of course. He's your ancestor? He was a hermaphrodite?'

'From both sides of the family tree. And yes, apparently so. My father was one too.'

Shirō left unsaid that considering Takahiro's brother being one, the chance of any children they might have of being hermaphrodites too was high. Though he probably should even if their relationship was sjust starting. But it proved unnecessary. Takahiro looked like a dark cloud had just dissipated.

'Hee? So it is inhereditary then. That's cool. It is not like it is a disease.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support. Not only do i have fuel for several chapters here, the first AOBI story has just broken 1500 hits. :)


	32. Morning After Friday, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening when Hasegawa Junta had gotten dumped and mugged proved to be a turning point in his and Susumu's lives.

The whole bed vibrated. Junta groaned. He was really tired of feeling threatened the first thing in the morning. That phone needed to be replaced. It went off again forcing him to open his eyes. Vision returned slowly and with it another surprise. This was not his room. A quick glance told him he was alone and he did recognize the place. The same hotel room from last night.

Last night. The pain in his body testified it was not a dream. The bruises from being hit by the muggers were tender, even the slightest brush against them hurt, but they were not the only sore place on his body. His muscles had been overworked too and there was a stinging, throbbing pain in the back of his neck. Gingerly he probed the spot. The flash of pain made him quickly withdraw his hand. There was a rusty stain of almost coagulated blood on his fingers. The omega must have bitten him. He did not remember that, but he did remember plenty. 

The concert had been great, though he had kind of tuned out during the speech part. Not because he didn't think it was a good cause, but because he had already signed up to donate a portion of his pay each month and he did not want to let unpleasant things ruin his second chance at seeing the event. Every time he had glanced beside him his eyes had met the smile of Susumu-san, his savior and sudden date. He'd wondered if the man was a wizard or something for he had produced perfectly fitting clothes for Junta in less than an hour.

They had had almost perfect time together, easily talking about a variety of things. Philosophy, politics, history, fashion and many other things, but they had not talked about everyday life other than that neither was in a relationship. Work and such things did not belong to a magical evening, Susumu-san had said smiling his gentle, sweet smile.

Then everything had changed. Or rather Susumu-san had changed. Once they enterd the party, the gentle, philosophical man disapperared. It would not have been exaggeration to say Susumu-san had been the life of the party. Effortlessly he flitted like a butterfly from a group to group, leaving each smiling and sometimes shaking their heads. Susumu-san had smiled too, but that smile had been different, too bright and too wide. He remembered the comment they had heard and what Susumu-san's face had looked like.

'So, Susu-chan got dumped again and he's got a new toy already. They never last long at his speed. Not that I wonder, he is exhausting. Fifteen minutes near him and I feel twice my age. I count myself lucky he never went after me.'

Junta would have wanted to yell that there was nothing worth going after in that man, but he had reigned himself in and had a drink instead. Then another and then things had started to go odd. He was not drunk, just a bit tipsy. Yet he had started to act out of character hovering near Susumu-san, glaring at the people nearby. It had not taken long that they were left alone at which point Susumu-san had decided to call it the night.

Back to the hotel room they the first Susumu-san returned, but Junta had been too far gone. They had ended up in this bed and he'd gone totally Alpha, for the first time in his boring life. Parts of those memories were clouded, but the ones that were clear made him groan and blush. He was pretty sure the passion had been reciprocated. Evidence one: He was in a hotel room not a cell. Evidence two: Omega's don't bite there in retaliation. Counter evidence: Susumu-san was gone without a word.

The blasted phone started to vibrate again, making Junta almost jump out of his skin. What could be so important on a Saturday morning?

'Hasegawa speaking.'

'Why don't you answer your phone? You're already almost late. Haven't you seen the messages?'

'I just woke up. What messages? Should I look for them?'

'No. No time. Just get to work as fast as possible.'

'Okay.'

Junta was sure he wasn't supposed to be at work today. He worked Monday through Friday normally. His only friend at the company, Kitagawa, had sounded serious though. One does not, however, appear in the office reeking of pheromones and bodily fluids, so no matter how urgent he needed to shower. Junta found out that it entirely possible to shower and get dressed in five minutes. No time for eating, but he'd gone to work without breakfast before too. Without a wallet and money, he had to take the train though taxi probably would not have been much faster. Luckily trains were not stuffed at this time anymore and he could sit and check his messages. Three were from work: Emergency meeting at 10 a.m. The 'invitation' was worded in a way that made one think that missing it would equal losing one's job. Junta sighed. The fourth was from Minami Susumu. Junta raised an eyebrow, he did not remember having traded information.

'Good morning. Sorry, had to go suddenly. I need to see you soon, please. Sometime this afternoon? Sorry about adding my info without asking too.'

Junta did not know what to think of the message. It did not sound angry or upset. He had not been dumped then without an explanation or chance to apologize. Good. Very fast he typed a reply that he'd be fine meeting later today, but that he'd have to set the exact time later. Not that it would be a good time to meet anyone in case he found himself fired. A deep sight escaped his lips just as the slightly mechanical voice announced his station.

'What the hell happened to you?'

Kitagawa was staring at Junta in dismay. He could not blame his friend, the bruise on his cheek was rather spectacular. This was a bad thing, of course. Even Alphas were not supposed to get into fights that left them unsightly for work. The knot in Junta's stomach tightened. The chance of getting fired doubled in his mind.

'I got mugged. They took my wallet and the concert tickets.'

'Hee? What about your date with the 'third floor prince'?'

'It got canceled. But I met someone else.'

'Tell me!'

'Not now. Work first...'

'Hai, hai. Always the boring, dutiful one.'

They did need to hurry, but it was an excuse too. Susumu-san was a pearl he wanted to protect from this sordid office life. He'd not minded talking to his friend a bit, but not here and not until he had met with Susumu-san again. They were approaching the big meeting room, when a hand touched junta's arm from behind.

'Excuse me, sir. Please accompany me a bit.'

Was it the bruise that had gotten the security guard to take notice of him? Junta didn't know, but while he did not want to be late getting into a fight would make the chance of getting fired rise to 100 per cent. He allowed himself to be led into a smaller room on the other side of the corridor.

'Sir, I have brought him.'

Junta bowed. He wasn't sure what he had done, but it was safer to just apologize anyway.

'Well, this was a surprise. Good morning, Junta.'

'Good morning, Susumu-san.'

There was an audible gasp in the room echoing the silent one in Junta's head. If his ears did not deceive him, Susumu-san was here, at his place of work. Slowly he raised his head and tried to assess the situation without being obvious about it. Several businessmen were apparently having a break. Tea and coffee pots were on the table as well as bite-sized delicacies. Susumu-san was fast approaching and then everything went black.

Junta groaned. Someone was holding his hand. He openend his eyes slowly. Susumu-san. Now he had totally embarrassed himself. Alphas did not faint like maidens from the ancient fairy tales.

'Are you alright, Junta?'

'I am fine. I just...'

'When did you last eat a proper meal? I know we had tea before the concert, but that was a trifle...'

'Umh. I had breakfast yesterday.'

He could hardly explain that he'd had very little to eat the whole week to save money for the date he had supposed to have last night. He was also being addressed extremely casually, which was unexpected. Susumu-san groaned.

'I see I am going to have my hands full of work, not that I mind. No-one can be totally perfect after all.'

'Susumu-san?'

'Ah. Drop the honorific, please. We're past that surely. My Alpha.'

Junta swallowed too hastily, making himself cough. His eyes wandered to Susumu-san's collar and he could just and just see a corner of bandage peeking from underneath. Surely he had not, had he? He could not remember the bite, or either of the bites, actually. But something inside him insisted it was true.

'Susumu-s...I...I did that? I have caused trouble. I apologize.'

Susumu gave the Alpha's hand a gentle squeeze. It was impossible to explain exactly how he had felt and why he had gone along with it. But he would try and hope for the best. Hope this one would stay.

'I really do like you, Junta. I like myself around you. I don't feel I have to put on a mask. I don't have to be always happy and energetic or any of the other things expected of me. I want this to work, but...it was sudden and if you want out...'

He likes me? Really? That was the last thing Junta would have expected to hear. The last and the best. His heart was trembling.

'But I am a very boring man, I am famous for it. Someone like Susumu-s...uh...'

Junta drew a deep breath. He had to have it in him to face this head on, or he could hardly call himself an Alpha.

'I will always do my best to make you happy and to protect you. I like Susumu too.'

'Good. Start that by eating something. I have to go talk to the staff about this takeover, but you don't have to worry about it right now.'

'Takeover? What? My job...'

Susumu motioned someone behind him to come closer, took a tray from him and placed it on the folding table attached to the infirmary bed. Then he bent down and kissed Junta's forehead making the Alpha flustered.

'No need to worry about anything. We are making no changes yet. I am not asking you to stay here because I doubt your strength, but because it is easier not to distract people with our relationship quite yet. I'll come back as soon as it is over and take you home.'

If going to the meeting caused his Omega trouble he had to agree to stay away. Reluctantly Junta nodded. He had a million questions to ask, but they would have to wait until they got home. Wait, where has 'home' anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since blood samples aren't available, it is impossible to say if these two might be 'fated mates'. Regardless of biology, they were destined to meet. :)


	33. New Home, Old Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am so sorry for the incredibly long absence. Nothing terrible happened, the delay was a sum of many, many little things. I am sincerely sorry that it took this long and hope you'll continue to read in the future too._
> 
>  
> 
> _I may hang out with a bunch of new team mates, but these guys are like a family to me. I have never stopped thinking about them even when not able to put things on paper._

The car seat was wide and soft without sacrificing back support. Junta had been too distracted to note the make and model of the vehicle, he couldn't even swear whether it was dark blue or dark green. It probably cost more than his yearly salary that much he could surmise from just the interior. Or maybe more than one year's salary actually.

It all felt surreal. The car, the changing vistas and most of all the man driving the car. His mate, his Omega. It did not seem possible, it made no sense. He knew it was true, yet it felt like he was watching a movie with wierd and fast plot twists. There was also a part of him that had no trouble accepting things but was rather rejoicing in this fate. Finally someone he was permitted to care for, someone to belong with, maybe even someone to love. He had not quite understood how alone he had been these past four years until now.

But was he jumping in conclusions? What if Minami-san... No not Minami-san, it was Susumu now. What if Susumu didn't want that kind of a relationship with him, the accidentally acquired Alpha? Though there was something he had said that gave Junta hope. 'I like myself with you.' 

'Mi- Susumu?'

'Yes, Junta?'

'I am grateful that Susumu saved me from the garbage and I am sorry for all the bother I have caused. But I am wondering about one thing: Why did Susumu do it?'

As soon as the words left his mouth, Junta flushed red with embarrassment. His question had not come out right. What if it got interpreted as if he did not think Susumu was a decent person who'd do such a thing without any particular reason. That would offend anyone.

'Of course, I would have checked on anyone to see if they were alright or needed medical help, but I would not have invited just anyone to my hotel room. Especially anyone stinking of rotting food. It certainly was not Junta's scent.'

Junta breathed out slowly, relief washing over him. The man was smart and had seen what the real question behind his clumsy words was. Susumu watched through the mirror how his new mate's face changed expressions. The changes were subtle, but clear when one was really watching. Right now it was easy to tell Junta was burning to ask what it had been. 

'It was those elegant shoes.'

Susumu had been keping a close watch to see what kind of a reaction his statement would evoke. Never in his dreams could he have predicted anything even close to what happened. At first Junta stilled completely, then he drew a deep quivering breath. Teardrops emerged from the corners of his eyes, but were too small to fall down his cheeks. Then he started to laugh. Even mixed with tears Junta's laughter had a rich, smooth timber that pleased Susumu's ear. Somehow Susumu suspected that Junta did not laugh out loud like that very often. He pulled the car over to the service station feeling he didn't want to divide his concentration right now.

It took Junta a minute to calm down enough to form comprehensible sentences. He was overtaken by nostalgia and the ridiculousness of it all. Well, they had claimed that his grandfather saw sometimes things about the future. Explaining that without sounding weird was another thing. 

'My grandfather was a shoemaker. He made those shoes for me when I entered university and said to take good care of them, for they would lead me down the right path one day. I doubt he thought that path would be in a garbage pile though.'

'Your grandfather made those shoes? I would have sworn they were Italian design.'

'Mi-Susumu, you have a good eye. Grandfather lived and studied in Italy for over a decade before I was born. I think he only moved back to take care of me, actually. He's gone back there now, has been for four years.'

A few simple sentences, yet they revealed things about Susumu's mate he had not yet known. He did not want to ask about Junta's parents. Not now, Junta would tell him when he was ready. It was clear that the parents were either gone completely or very distant to Junta. Not once had he talked about introducing his mate to them or even mentioned them. Susumu supposed the same went to his parents, whom he had not seen or spoken to since he had refused that omiai.

'Ah. Italy is a beautiful country. Have you visited your grandfather?'

Junta shook his head. It had been quite enough trying to pay for rent and university and even now he was still paying off loans.

'No, but I would like to some day. Once I have vacation time again, maybe. And you also, of course.'

'Then, next Summer, shall we go? You have not lost your vacation time. We are taking everyone in as 'old employees'.'

'Next Summer might be a bit too soon. I'll need to work out a budget and...'

The soft expression on Susumu's face stopped Junta in his tracks. Why was he looking at him like that? Like he was a precious little child.

'Junta, we're mates. I want to meet my mate's family. There is enough money to pay for a vacation and you're getting a raise too, of course. We can go see your grandfather as soon as things have settled some at the company. Lets go home now, unless you want to get something from the conbini?'

Junta shook his head Susumu started the engine again. Home. The word felt good. So long there had only been a 'room', now there was a 'home'. The enormity of the life change hit him like a hammer in the guts again, leaving him breathless. For several minutes they drove in silence, with only quiet music filling the car. Home. Mate. Living together. Sleeping together? Did he dare hope that? It was something he had not done before meeting Susumu. When one had a bonded mate certain things were granted, sleeping together was not not one of them. Many couples had their own bedrooms and only came together for the required trysts or even lived away from each other, like his parents. Junta did not want that kind of a relationship. He sighed softly, but Susumu heard even that.

'Junta? Is something wrong?'

'Ah, no. I was just wondering what 'home' is like...'

Susumu chuckled. It was true that he had not talked about the house at all. There had been so many other things more interesting to discuss. But, of course, it was different to his mate.

'I could tell you, but it is better to show you. Were almost there, just this last corner.'

The car turned to another street and drove onward another few hundred meters before takin left at the end of the street. The two story building was neither small nor huge. It looked like any normal house where normal people lived. Junta withheld a sigh of relief. The plum tree had already lost its blossoms, but the cherry was still blooming. The house looked like it really could be home. 

As they got out of the car, a hooded figure stood up from the stairs. Without a thought Junta was speeding forward to make it between his mate and the potential threat when the figure pulled down the hood. The new couple instantly froze recognizing the youth.

'Seiji! How...'

'Nakano-kun, good day...'

They both stopped, turned to look at each other with a quizzical expression on their faces that could easily be read as: 'You know him too?' Not that recognizing this person would have been uncommon. Nakano Seiji, usually referred as Kano-kun, had been in the lime lights the past three years. For a designer working with top music industry people knowing the young idol was not surprising, but for a young man working in the editorial department of a magazine addressing him by his first name required an explanation.

'Hase-niisan! Finally. Uh, why are you with this rude person?'

Susumu raised an eyebrow. He didn't recall ever having been rude to this young man. Susumu had noticed that he'd stopped using his services suddenly, but that was not uncommon in his business. 

'I think the rude person is you, Seiji. Susumu is my mate and I will not tolerate any disrespect. Now, how did you even know to come here?'

The Omega was impressed. So his mate was capable of being totally Alpha too. That tone of voice did not leave any room for questioning. The younger man bent his head apologetically then took a double take.

'Hee? So I was correct. Uh, I went to Hase-niisan's apartment and the manager gave me the address. I took a taxi and I've been waiting at least 15 minutes. It's cold.'

The 'rude' Omega chuckled and shook his head. The last sentence was in the tone he was used to hearing from this young star. He had so many questions, but the idol boy was right. It was chilly.

'Why don't we all go in, have some tea and talk about everything?'


	34. Idle Idol

It had taken closer to half an hour to get everyone settled and ready to sit down for the tea. Seiji hung to his little backpack as if it were his life, but his hoodie had been hung to dry. Instead he was wearing a soft sweater Minami-san had dug out of some closet. It was warm and felt nice against his skin, yet it was also weird wearing someone else's clothes. Or perhaps the weirdness had more to do with the situation. He was expecting the interrogation to begin. Minami-san finished pouring tea in the cups and asked the first question.

'So, did I understand correctly that Junta and Nakano-kun are brothers?'

'We are. We have the same father. He is bonded to my papa and married to Seiji's mother.'

Junta's voice was quiet and he kept it as unemotional as he could, but his scent shifted. That explained their different family names, Susumu surmised. He didn't want to push further for he could see it was an uncomfortable subject to his mate.

'That man hardly deserves to be called father.'

Junta sighed at his younger brother's comment. It was not that it was not true, but it was just so unfortunate. 

'Perhaps so, but he did one thing right giving me a little brother. So, Seiji, what brought you here today? I thought you'd be on tour by now?'

The young man's large, amber eyes darkened at he question. He gripped his tea cup firmly in his hands and twirled it, before answering.

'Suspended. And no, I did not so anything bad. I just refused to take that pill they wanted, because they think betas aren't marketable anymore.'

'What pill?'

'The one that is supposed to make you alpha or omega.'

Junta didn't even try to hide his confusion, but Susumu slapped his forehead and nodded.

'Oh. I have heard of it. But it is experimental, right? It cannot be given to anyone your age, not even with parents' conscent. It is illegal.'

'Yeah, but I don't think they care. Who'd know anyway? I get it that the Agency...but my mother too. She...We had a fight and she said I wasn't welcome home until I presented. Umh...so, can I stay with you, Hase-niisan?'

Those liquid, amber orbs that featured in the daydreams of so many teen-aged boys and girls too peered at the couple across the table pleadingly. Junta turned his gaze to his mate and Susumu nodded silently.

'On the condition that you understand that this is not my house. Susumu's house, Susumu's rules. Understood? I also think you should apologize for calling him rude earlier.'

The expressions on the young man's face shifted rapidly, but he settled to bowing his head in the end.

'Hai. I apologize for calling Minimi-san that. Thank you for allowing me to intrude.'

Intruding he was, he knew it. It was not just a polite phrase. He was not spoiled enough to take something like this for granted or consider it to be an honor to have him as a guest. He needed the stability of his brother right now even if it meant being a pain. Seiji didn't know what else he could say right now, so he took a sip from his cup keeping his eyes still lowered.

'Iie, iie. It is alright, Nakano-kun. I am not offended. I am curious though. I do not recall how I was rude to Nakano-kun?'

'Eh. It was actually something I overheard. About a year ago during the Kioto concert tour, I asked if Minami-san would be willing to meet my brother. Then a little later...Uhm...'

'I see. I don't actually remeber being asked to meet Nakano-kun's brother. Gomen. I do remember that day and the rant though. I had just turned down the fifth and last omiai proposal my parents had arranged that Spring. Hee...the brother? Was it this one?'

Susumu motioned towards his mate Junta, who was listening quietly. Seiji nodded.

'Yes. I don't have any others, at least as far as I know.'

'I don't know of any other brothers or sisters either. But why would you ask Susumu to meet me? Or have you been asking many people?'

'Of course not, Hase-niisan. I asked Minami-san because I...Well, I just felt the two of you would get along well. I just get that kind of a feeling sometimes...'

The youth trailed off looking a bit embarrassed and perhaps worried that they'd think he was weird to say something like that. The alpha and the omega glanced at each other and grinned. They could not claim otherwise, so far anyway.

'That is not wrong, Nakano-kun. Or is Seiji-kun alright?'

'Hai. Seiji is fine, Minami-san.'

'Susu. We're family after all now...'

'Susu-san. Thank you for your patience. I'll do my best.'

After the tea was gone Susumu guided Seiji to the guest room and showed him where to find sheets and towels. Having seen how small the backpack the boy carried was, it was not hard to guess he had no clothes with him. Luckily there were always samples and experiments hanging about in his atelier, so it would not become a problem until later. The youth looked pale and worn out.

'Seiji-kun, it is alright if you want to take a nap. I was thinking we might go out for dinner, but there is plenty of time to rest.'

Seiji would have argued, but a yawn killed any hope of being believed, so he nodded. He had probably best try to catch a wink at least. Last night he had barely slept and nightmares had ruined even those few hours. Having promised to wake the youth in good time Susumu left to look for his mate.

'Junta? Seiji-kun is going to take a nap. Maybe we should rest a bit too? Want to come upstairs?'

Junta followed his mate to the second floor. Most of it was an open space dedicated to Susumu's work, but the bedroom was separate. Everything was very clean and organized, which would have surprised those who only knew the public person 'Susu-chan'. Likewise a few jaws probably would have dropped at seeing how understated and masculine the bedroom was, but Junta it was only a mild, pleasant surprise. He was already getting to know the true intelligent, compassionate and straightforward man hidden by the 'duracel bunny' facade.

'Welcome home! Umh, since Seiji-kun occupies the the other bedroom, I hope you are fine with sharing this one.'

Junta turned to face his mate. Was Susumu blushing? Yes, he was. How interesting. It seemed the omega was thinking of a bit more than sleeping arrangements.

'It would be my pleasure.'

The color on Susumu's cheeks deepened and for a moment he looked half his age. He'd had all sorts of experience in the past fifteen or so years, but in truth this was the very first time he had invited anyone into his bedroom, now their bedroom. It felt strange, but good. He had no reason to regret the decision he had, somewhat impulsively, made last night. Susumu shuffled his feet, he would have wanted to approach his alpha, but there was something that needed to be done first.

'I have to send an e-mail. It won't take long. We can unpack after.'

'Of course. No hurry.'

While Susumu sat on the computer, Junta went to look out the window. The scenery was new to him now, but would soon become familiar. He sighed. He too had something that needed to be done. He dug out his phone and called a seldom used number.

'Father? It is Junta. Seiji has come to stay with me while he is having a disagreement with his mother. Please, give your consent as the head of the family.'

He rubbed his temple with the free hand for a short while, letting his father reply before continuing.

'Thank you. Also, I have met my mate. Next time you're in town, lets see if we can have dinner together or something. I am not telling more, I want to surprise you. Hee? Next weekend? I'll try to arrange it. Sorry for the disturbance.'

Junta put his phone away with a deep sigh. His and Seiji's father wasn't a really good parent at all, but that did not mean he didn't care. He was just more like on older, wild and mischievous cousin than a father to them. He was more prone to get his sons in trouble than out of it. 

Gentle hands wrapped themselves around Junta's waist and Susumu laid his chin on his mate's shoulder. There was a definite advantage in being about the same height.

'I mailed Tarou about that pill thing. He knows people who...Well, he knows someone who did use one and also people involved in the research. Knowing my boss-friend there will be a reply by tonight.'

The alpha shivered as Susumu nuzzled his nape where the scent gland was. It was an unmistakable invitation for intimacy and one that would be very hard to resist. Not that he wanted to resist it when it was on top of his wish list as well. The pheromones released caused a chain reaction that inevitably lead to the bed. This time Junta would remember everything.


	35. Loving the Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues the story from [Chapter 26: Coffee With the Beta ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252/chapters/25356123)

Monday afternoon Akira Takahara was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. His sudden confession to Katō Ranmaru last Thursday had been spinning around in his mind the whole weekend. At times he was hopeful, at times certain of failure. If he were honest, the times he was sure he would be rejected outnumbered the times he though he might have a chance. To add to his anxiety, he had blurted out to his brother that he had confessed to someone when Takahiro came to tell him about Shirō-kun. He had a feeling that his brother thought it was a ruse to hide wounded feelings and right now he almost wished that were true.

The e-mail he'd received in the morning was plain and did not really give him many clues whether to hope or despair. He had simply been told to meet Ranmaru-san in the lobby of a certain hotel at 5 p.m. included were instructions on how to get there. He had to take three trains, but the hotel would be right at the station when he got of this last one.

Was a meeting at a public place far enough from their workplace a good or a bad thing? He supposed that if he were planning on letting someone down gently, he'd pick a public place away from the daily life. Then again a hotel.... Akira shook his head, he could not afford to give himself false hopes. He sighed deeply and apologizing profusely managed to get off the train at the right station. He was a good quarter of an hour early, which was good and bad. No hurry, but more time to get more nervous.

The hotel was just across the street from the station. It was neither luxurious nor infamous looking. Just a plain, ordinary business hotel for regular salarymen. Had Akira hoped it would turn out to be a 'love hotel'? Not really. He would have been embarrassed to enter such an establishment. Yet, it would have been an answer of sorts, if it had been one. Another sigh escaped his lips, then he pursed them together and made beeline to the front door. 

'Konnichiwa, Akira-san!'

''Konnichiwa, Ranmaru-san.'

Akira wanted to ask if the other man was well, but even that traditional question stuck to his throat. He sweated when he was nervous, he knew that and it made him uncomfortable. People were starting to stare too, but surely it could not show through all his clothes. Was that man to the left licking his lips? He was getting very uncomfortable, which did not escape Ranmaru.

'I reserved a private room from the restaurant. Shall we go?'

Getting away from other people was such a relief that for a moment Akira forgot to worry about what kind of an answer he would be getting. They sat at the low table and peered through the menu. Mystically at them moment they had found their favorites a waitress appeared. Akira blinked. How strange to be served by a female! His surprise must have been visible, for as soon as they had given their orders, Ranmaru chuckle softly.

'I chose this place for the meeting, because the staff is all beta and won't notice your unique scent, Akira-san. The customers, however...'

Ranmaru's voice sank and his brow furrowed towards the end of the sentence. Akira's heart skipped a beat. Was there jealousy on that voice or just simple irritation?

'Thank you. That was considerate.'

Akira twitched nervously. It was hard to contain himself from asking, but apparently they should eat first, since they had already ordered the food. Ranmaru tilted his head slightly, looking as if he were trying to puzzle out something. He had given this a lot of thought, but the outcome had been fairly obvious since the start. Surely, Akira-san had to realize it too? Right now Ranmaru wished he could have had the sence of smell the other designations did, but it could not be helped. He had to rely on his other senses.

'Akira-san?'

'Un?'

'I presume that since Akira-san came all the way here, the offer is still valid?'

Akira simply nodded, his eyes so serious that it tucked Ranmaru's heartstrings. It was obvious and amazing to the beta that the other man worried that much. The man whose mere scent turned heads everywhere. He'd seem the hungry looks in the lobby just now too. While he himself could not smell it, he knew the pheromones still affected him too. Akira was incredibly sexy and more than that, he was nice, funny and surprised Ranmaru often. Who could turn Akira-san down? Certainly not Ranmaru, no matter how certain he was it would end with him getting hurt.

'Of course my answer is not no. Of course I accept. Looking forward to it.'

Ranmaru blushed. He really wanted to ask if the other one was sure, since he was just a beta. But Akira-san had known that when he made the proposition, he had known when he replied to the e-mail in the morning and he still knew it right now. Some day he'd want more, but if for now a beta would suffice, Ranmaru was more than happy to volunteer. Whatever Akira would have said right then was interrupted by the food arriving, so he just smiled and bowed. The relief he couldn't hide was endearing.

They ate, not in silence, but talking about other things. The news of Akira-san's brother having hooked up with that Satō-kun, did not surprise Ranmaru at all. Having seen the ridiculously high sychro number, it had been just a question of time to him.

Only when they were enjoying a cup of tea with mochi, did they approach the main topic again. Akira, being new to any of this had many questions, most of which were better left to more private quarters, but something could be talked about even here.

'Ranmaru-san? We...We are dating now? Can I call Ranmaru-san my boyfriend?'

'Yes, of course. Besides, it would not be the first time, would it?'

They both chuckled a little remembering the scene from Thursday when Akira had totally fooled Ranmaru's ex-fiancée into believeing they were a couple. After which he had proposed to make it a reality and basically ran away. Now they were officially boyfriends, but there was still a step from that to becoming lovers. The thought was heady, exciting and a little frightening. Akira knew only in theory what to expect and Ranmaru's experiences had been almost solely with betas.

'Aki?'

It took half a second for Akira to realize he was being called. When he did a wave of warmth washed over him. No-one had called him that in years, not since elementary school really. Even his family used 'Akira'. Perhaps silly, but it made him feel closer to his new boyfriend.

'Yes? Uh, Ran?'

The beta smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement. His voice dipped.

'Do you want to go upstairs? I have reserved a room.'

Hopefully his boyfriend didn't think him too presumptious and forward. While it would be a dream come true if they ended up naked in bed, he was fine with just talking, cuddling and kissing too. But they needed time alone away from anyone else. Based on the furious blush on Akira's face, his thoughts were between the sheets when he nodded.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the neat hotel room. Small table by the window. Flat TV on the wall, mini bar. A simple, but spacious bed taking up most of the floor space. Suitcases. Akira raised an eyebrow and Ranmaru flustered.

'Just in case we'd want to spend the night. I thought that if things go well, it would be unplesant to have to worry about the last train. Uh, it doesn't mean that I expect...' 

Aki blushed. He too had thought about that and had extra scent patches and clean underwear, socks and a shirt in his briefcase.

'Is it alright if I do expect something? It is all I have thought these past few days. How it would be and uh...I haven't ever done this, but I feel more like omega. Is that alright?'

Ranmaru had to close his eyes briefly. Akira was being too adorable, it make his eyes sting to think of the loneliness of this sweet young man had to suffer growing up. For some reason it also brought back the memory of their first meeting when he had thought Aki was omega until he read the full file. But then he had certainly behaved like an alpha at the coffee shop Thursday. Until the last moment. The smile that spread on Ranamaru's face came straight from his heart.

'Anything is alright if it is Aki. I haven't actually said it yet, but I really like you.'

'I like...you too, Ran.'

Their lips met and it was good. Their hands explored and while they did not rush things inevitably, step by step everything led to the moment when the spent, satisfied lovers curled up to sleep together. Ranmaru listened to his sleeping partner's breathing and found it cute and reassuring. Just as he was falling asleep a memory of a thing forgotten in the suitcase popped into his mind. 

'Ah, well. We're both healthy men.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any couple you'd like to hear from soon? Have I forgotten your favorites? Let me know. If they don't have any huge news I'll at least get an update in somehow.


	36. Extra Credit Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, better late than...I hope.
> 
> Anyway, two notes: The friend Masaki talks about appeared in chapter 25. He is the young man from the hide-and-seek game that married the lawyer.  
> Little Hikaru's attachment to Takahiro does have a significance, but it is not that they are fated mates.

The group of students looked at each other smiling nervously. It was a definite honor to be invited to dinner with Kanai Sōta-sensei. Often they forgot that he was more than their teacher and principal of the school. Tonight that was impossible. The Kanai House was huge and opulent, obviously built to impress even the very wealthy and influential. They had gotten a pretty good inkling of the size of the place from the helicopter, but up close it was almost intimidating. Politely silent they followed the staff member, who at least was dressed in a normal looking suit instead of some butler cosplay outfit.

Inside was, if possible, even worse than outside. The place did not look like a residence, it felt and smelled like a museum. When the realization that these items here were almost certainly authentic hit, most of them gasped at least inwardly. They were lead through the main building to the inner courtyard, where familiar faces were waiting for them. The young Kanai couple, Ken and Satoru, were at least known to everyone and most would call Satō Shirō a friend. The blushing young man next to Shirō they knew was the new student, the Art Instructor's younger brother. He was holding a toddler who seemed fascinated with his ear.

Shirō glanced at Ken who nodded as Satoru smiled encouragingly. He cleared his throat. This should be easy, he knew all these young men.

'Good day. Thank you all for coming. Kanai-sensei will join us shortly and we'll go in. Umh, I think you all know each other, but just in case I am mistaken, lets have a quick round of introductions. My name is Satō Shirō and this is my older brother Kanai Ken and my brother-in-law Kanai Satoru.'

The two mentioned bowed slightly and spoke the customary phrases letting Shirō move on to the last one standing next to him. His smile turned from warm to radiant and found it's match on the deeply blushing face of his significant other.

'This person here Takahara Takahiro. New 3rd year transfer student and my betrothed. Thank you for accepting me as I am.'

'I am also grateful for the same. Thank you, Shirō.'

Eyes widened at the last pronouncement. As far as any of them knew those two had just gone on their first date on Friday. To go from that to actual agreement to marry in that time was weirdly short. Especially for an Alpha-Alpha couple who could not have accidentally gotten bonded. The first to recover was Kanda Kaname.

'Congratulations! That is amazing!'

Kaname's mate, Kitamura Masaki took a couple of more seconds to process the information. His thoughts must have been back to the previous weekend back at home and some wires got a bit crossed. He jumped to the presumption that Takahara had to be omega.

'How wonderful! Is this your son? My friend Haruo also has a little boy from...an earlier relationship, but he just got married anyway. His new Alpha dotes on them both. It is lucky that that kind of Alphas exist too, ne.'

Takahiro opened his mouth to reply, not quite sure what all he should say, when a chuckle and a familiar voice from behind saved him.

'No. That is my son, Hikaru. I should have known to come here immediately, Hikaru really likes Taka-kun.'

Kanai Sōta tickled the toddler under his chin making the little buy squeal with laughter. He then held out his hands asking his papa to pick him up. Chuckling softly he complied before turning to address his guests.

'Also, speaking of Shiraishi family, they will be joining us in about an hour. Before that there are things that must be discussed. Please, this way...'

Shirō closed his eyes briefly recalling the scene on Sunday that had spawned this sudden gathering. It had been horrible, yet the outcome gave him hope. It had started with the apprehension, even fear on the young Omega's face. Shirō could not forget the quiver in his voice when he enquired, 'Why does Satō-san smell like an Oni?' It had taken quite a bit of fast talking and pheromones from the part of Sōta-ojisan to get the young man to relax enough to explain. The explanation had visibly shaken his husband, the lawyer. Again Sōta-ojisan had come to rescue, taking Shiraishi-san and his employer, Shirō's new stepfather, to another room. Shirō did not know what had been said there, but instead of the fearful revulsion there had been determination and pride in the man's eyes when he returned. Shiraishi-san had promised to clear everything up with his mate before they left the party early.

The wing where Kanai-sensei led his visitors was different from the other part of the complex. Certainly it was easy to see that only the best materials had been used everywhere and the furniture was luxurious. This was a home, not an exhibit. The guests almost sighed of relief though they were all wondering more than before why they had been so suddenly invited to this meeting. The room they ended up was spacious, modern and had a view to the garden. Everyone took a seat either on a sofa, chair or a cushion on the floor at their hosts gesture. 

'First of all, this is a project of AOBI as a whole, both the institute and the schools. Everyone participating is required to sign a paper stating that they will keep all the details secret. If anyone has a problem with this, please, speak now to be shown out.'

Everyone's full attention was on Kanai Sōta. No one even twitched looking to leave. He nodded to an attendant at the door, who brought everyone a ready printed paper and pen. The message on the paper was surprisingly simple, devoid of any legalistic fancies, it simply stated that they promised not to reveal to anyone what they hear this day in this location. Once the signatures had been gathered, Kanai-sensei continued.

'Those who sign up for the project will, of course, sign more detailed, binding contracts. But for now this is sufficient. Lets get to the point then. Kitamura-kun, please tell us what you know about the 'Village of Demons'.'

Masaki, who had sat on a cushion next to his mate and tried to appear as small as his 194cm body allowed, looked up startled. He had not expected to be called out and even less to talk about this subject. He furrowed his brow and tried to guess what Kanai-sensei wanted to know. Then he shrugged and began talking.

'It is said that long, long ago there was a village hidden in a valley nestled between the mountains not so far from my home town. That village was occupied be beings that seemed human on the outside, but were something else. They were beautiful, seductive and few could resist their charm. The only safety was being bonded, especially for Omegas. Though these beings were not selective, any gender was good enough for them as they could change their own to match. Many families were broken, people left their homes and even their children to go with these creatures. Only few ever returned. People grew to hate and fear these beautiful strangers and they had reason, I suppose...'

Everyone had been listening to the tale quietly. Masaki felt embarrassed and somehow inadequate, unable to give the information wanted. He looked at Kanai-sensei apologetically.

'That is the legend. Thanks for telling us, Kitamura-kun. Now, how about the reality? This village really does exist and people, a little special, still live there, do they not?'

Masaki twitched uncomfortably. This was something he had been trained not to ever mention. But he did owe these people a lot. His heart beat faster and a cold sweat formed on his skin. A comforting hand sought his, Kaname squeezed it gently. It only made Masaki more nervous. What if his mate would no longer want him after hearing this confession?

'It's alright Masa. Just go ahead.'

Masaki swallowed and nodded his head. He swallowed twice and his voice sounded strange in his own ears when he answered the question.

'Yes. It does exist. My father went there as a young man. He returned four years later with me. I...my papa was from that village.'

He feared to look at the people around him. Would they despise him? Call him 'half-demon'? Or something vile. He only met curiosity in the gazes of his fellow students. Kanai Sōta had no heart to ask the last question in the way he had intended, but rephrased it in a way it only required one word answer.

'The way the people of that village are special is that they can be Alpha and Omega in one body, is that not so, Kitamura-kun?'

'Hai, Sensei. It is so.'

Now there was a slight buzz among the students. This was something they had not expected to hear, except for those who already knew. Kanai-sensei took the reigns again gaining everyone's attention with one soft cough.

'Indeed. Such people are known as hermaphrodites, just like those who have both male and female genitalia. It is a phenomenon known in in species other than humans as well. I am sure you have heard of this in biology classes, so I'll skip that part for now. What we are hoping to find is ambassadors of AOBI and the Japanese Government to travel to this village, because we believe these people are vital to the survival of our nation in the future. Who of you is willing to consider going?'


	37. Through the Mountains

Akira was feeling listless and irritated though he knew should have been exited. Meeting people so many people like him for the first time was important yet somehow he could not summon the enthusiasm he felt he had buried somewhere inside. It did not help that he had probably eaten too much of that pizza, but it had been so good. To top it all off, they would be walking for the last hour or so of the trip and he just didn't feel up to it. Still, there was no choice. Sighing he laid his head on Ranmaru's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Ran watched his lover worriedly. Akira had been clearly not been feeling well this past week and if he didn't know better he would have thought Akira hated coming on this trip. Over the past four weeks of preparation his partner's enthusiasm had been so self-evident that Ran had even been a bit jealous. For Ran himself this trip to the 'Village of Demons' was a double edged sword. On one hand, it was an amazing opportunity as a researcher. On the other, he was scared of losing Akira too soon. Carefully, gently he ran his fingers through his beloved one's hair. Yes, he did love Akira. If he had not he would not have started to play this game with a flame that would leave him alone with a charred heart at the end. Only he had not thought the end would come so soon. The bus slowed down and came to a halt.

'Aki...We're here. Fresh air will do you some good too.'

The delegation of six disembarked to meet an equal number of villagers waiting for them at the turn point. There was very little anything there, just a small shed and a couple of vending machines offering drinks and snacks, notably in disposable cartons. As the senior member, it fell on Ranmaru to make the presentations, a task he did not relish already feeling his inferiority. It wasn't that these men were overwhelmingly beautiful, they were normally handsome. They were taller than the average though and carried themselves with confidence. Ran suspected they probably smelled great too, but as a beta he could not tell. 

'Konnichiwa. I am Katō Ranmaru from AOBI Laboratory. These are AOBI School representatives: Takahara Akira-sensei, Satō Shirō-kun, Takahara Takahiro-kun, Kanda Kaname-kun and Kitamura Masaki-kun.'

Each bowed in turn uttering their greeting and then waited for the hosts to introduce themselves. They were all older than the AOBI crew, another reason for Ran to feel a bit at unease. Most seemed to be in their thirties but the one who spoke was clearly older, fifty or so, Ran estimated.

'Welcome esteemed guests. I am Yamamoto Kōtarō, the captain of the kebiishi here. These are my underlings Yamamoto Eita, Yamamoto Saburō, Yamamoto Gotarō, Yamada Shunsuke and Arai Hazuki.'

At the last name Kaname could feel his mate Masaki twitch. Masaki's eyes flickered quickly on the last man on the line before he lowered his gaze again. Kaname, as an alpha, had little less qualms about looking at people so he took a little better look at the person that had awakened Masaki's interest. Staring was impolite, so even he did it quickly and discretely. Nothing really unusual about the man, but something reminded him of something though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd need to ask Masaki about it the first chance they got.

The kebiishi, a word used for the police force long ago, approached their guests and the captain, Yamamoto-san, proceeded to sniff everyone. Having been warned of that, they could still not help being taken back by the unaccustomed intimacy of it. Each stiffened, but stood still allowing the man to assess them. When Yamamoto-san got to the second last on the line, Akira, his expression changed for a few seconds before he composed himself and moved onto the beta, Ranmaru. Then he stepped back and nodded.

'Again, welcome! Sabu, Go...bring the chair.'

'Hai!'

The younger kebiishi headed to the shed, unlocked it and pulled out a strange contraption. It was some sort of a hybrid of a boat, monocycle and a riksha. It had a bowl shaped much like a rowing boat with a bench in the middle wide enough to seat one, a set of carrying poles back and front and one wheel beneath. They also brought out a three step ladder and crouched down to hold them in place. Other two took places at the poles and the Captain bowed to Akira, motioning with his hand to get on the vehicle. Ranmaru's heart froze even though he was glad that Akira did not have to walk while feeling ill. Was this a start of a courtship or something like that? He swallowed and smiled at his love nodding affirmatively. Akira got on and they started to move in a single line.

The path had been narrow but smoothened, obviously for the use of these weird little vehicles. There had really been no chance to talk on the way, not unless one wanted to yell so loud everyone could hear it. The villagers clearly knew this and instead of trying, they entertained their guests by singing all the way. The guests were welcomed to join when they knew the song, but some were probably centuries old and forgotten or perhaps never known outside this village. Finally they came out on the other end of the pass to view a wide bowl valley guarded by mountains on every direction. In the middle of the spring green fields and darker orchards a small town basked in the sunlight. 

'Welcome to Onimura!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being very short, because I think their arrival deserves a full chapter instead of just about one page. I do hope that this raised some questions though. :)


	38. Family in the Village

The kebiishi had advised the AOBI crew that most of the residents only knew they were getting guests who were aware of what a large portion of them were. Not all of the villagers were hermaphrodites, some were offspring of a mixed parentage displaying only Alpha or Omega traits and there were also some transplants, mostly mates or relatives from the outside world. Usually they had to be wary of the visitors finding out about their nature, which made socializing awkward. This time they had gone all out. The plaza in front of a big building not very far from the entrance was decorated with spring flowers, colorful banners and lanterns. It was a regular matsuri.

Villagers had gathered around in hundreds, which made they shyer visitors feel self-conscious. This was especially true of Masaki, who struggled to keep his head up instead of trying to look small and inconspicuous. Kaname glanced up smiling reassuringly at his mate, who relaxed slightly.

Yamamoto Kōtarō, the captain of the kebiishi, introduced the visitors to the crowd adding that there would be a chance for everyone to greet later that night, after the welcome dinner. Majority of the people took that as the dismissal it was and bowed slightly before dispersing. There was an exception, however, and Masaki suddenly found himself bear hugged by a young man practically his height. Kaname stiffened, there were storm clouds in his eyes, but he managed to remain still and watch cautiously. The sudden assailant was laughing and crying, totally baffling his captive.

'Masaki! Cousin! Welcome home! I'm Mokkun, Arai Tomoki. You were so small when you left, not sure if you remember.'

Masaki didn't remember and yet something was telling him he knew this stranger hugging him. He could swear he did not know this man's scent either, but something about it kept tugging him. Like most high school students, Masaki was not aware of the advanced studies of scents and how humans react to them. Had he studied advanced biology, he might have read that each person has their own scent, a scent too vague for other humans to consciously detect, but one that still registered somewhere in the brain. This scent, different from the alpha, omega or such scents, existed from early childhood and remained as the basis for everything else throughout the life cycle. Dogs and other animals with better noses could detect and differentiate people by this scent.

Kaname watched his brow furrowing his mate being held by some other man. Jealousy was an unpleasant feeling, especially when there was no real basis for it. He tore his eyes away from the uncomfortable scene only to face a disgruntled looking boy. 

'I thought you said he was a kid, Tomoki-nii. I hate you.'

'Yūki...'

The boy turned around and ran away towards the nearest orchard. Tomoki was about to follow, but Kaname saw the opportunity to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation and maybe make acquaintance with another of his mate's cousins in peace. He started to walk after the boy, keeping a steady pace. Behind him he could hear Masaki's voice.

'Let him, please. My mate is good at talking to kids.'

'Your...what?'

The dismay on Arai-san's voice made Kaname shake his head slightly and chuckle. He was probably going to be met with apologies when he'd return. Abundant apologies, if his quick judgment of the young man's character was correct. But first he was going to seek out the younger brother. Having heard Masa publicly declare their relationship was special and his heart felt light for the first time since entering this village.

It did not take long to spot a pair of dangling feet in one of the trees, probably apple. The task was made easier by the leaves being still smallish and the neon orange sneakers. It was apparent that the boy wanted to be found though he was probably expecting his brother.

'Yūki-kun? Konnichiwa. I am Kanda Kaname, Masaki's boyfriend.'

The sneakers disappeared and a flustered face appeared above Kaname's head as the boy in the tree turned around. Yūki had felt embarrassed by his childish outburst and how he had fled from the start but hadn't been able to admit it and apologize. It really had not been appropriate behaviour for a fourteen year old. This stranger did not appear upset, however.

'Aah. Konnichiwa. Arai Yūki. Ano, Kanda-san, what is 'boyfriend'?'

Naturally Yūki knew the word, he'd read books and manga and watched television. But that word encompassed a range of relationships and he was trying to gauge the exact meaning here without asking directly personal questions.

'Boyfriend? It is almost the same as mate. Practically the same. We just have not completed the bond yet.'

The slight flush on the upturned face hinted that those two had done other things or at least wanted to very much. Yūki, inspite of his recent behavior was not a that much of a child, he had experienced desire though nothing had come of it.

'Yūki-kun likes to climb trees? Something to do with his name maybe?'

Yūki burst in laughter. It was clear where the question came from, it was a thing the family even joked about themselves.

'That is not correct. That is not how my name is written. Masaki-kun has the 'tree' kanji in his name?'

Kaname nodded. His mate's name bore the meaning of 'flourishing tree' and given the man's height, it was strangely appropriate. He rubbed the back of his neck.

'He does, so I thought Yūki-kun might have that too. Ah, could Yūki-kun possibly climb down? My neck is starting to hurt.'

The boy could hardly say no to that, having already caused enough trouble for this even tempered alpha. Once he stood on the ground he found himself almost the same height. It was weird how that made him feel more configent in himself.

'Ano, Kanda-san, I am sorry for causing this trouble with my behavior.'

'It is fine. It gave me an excuse to take a little walk. So, how old are you, Yūki-kun?'

'I am fourteen and a half. No, three quarters.'

Kaname hid his a smile. The boy was older than he would have guessed, but clearly young enough to still count months. He smelled like a child too, clearly not having presented yet. No-one knew better than the 'lab rats' how annoying it was to be treated like a baby just because one matured a bit slower physically. He started to chat about casual things, starting with the interrupted topic of the boy's name.

Yūki explained that in his family a great majority of names ended with 'ki', but that they probably had used all the kanji that could be read that way. His own name gave him some pains and extra pressure. It was hard to live up to a name meaning 'excellence' and 'brightness'. With just the slightest prompting, he also explained he had so much hoped to get someone he could play with when he heard Masaki was coming back. His brother remembered Masaki as a small boy and had inadvertently given Yūki the impression he was younger than he really was. Kaname nodded, he could understand wanting someone to play with all too well.

'It is alright, Yūki-kun. I mean we're only three years older. Masa and I will be happy to play on our free time. But, if things work out, there will be more young boys coming here soon. Exactly how many students are there in your school now?'

Before the boy could answer they were greeted by his brother and Masaki, who had followed at a much slower pace to give Kaname time to talk to the impulsive youth in peace.

'Konnichiwa, Yūki-kun. I am your cousin Masaki, as you know.'

'Hai. Arai Yūki. Yoroshiku.'

'Since Tomoki-san has somewhere he has to be, we were hoping Yūki-kun could show us to to my papa's house? Or, I suppose my house now.'

'Hai! This way, please!'

The three young men chuckles as the overly enthusiastic guide took off without waiting to see if he was followed. Kaname and Masaki said quick goodbyes to Arai Tomoki and hurried after his younger brother.

'Masa, you have a house here? Your own house?'

Masaki blushed and nodded.

'Inherited it apparently. The family has been taking care of it all these years. Ano, Kaname, do you want to stay there with me while we are here?'

'Of course.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed by the holidays, my apologies. Also the next chapter is unlikely to be finished this coming weekend as I have family here and they hog the computer. There is still more to come in this part of the story, but I am already thinking ahead too.
> 
> The next story will take place some years later, once certain people are old enough...


	39. A Sudden Lesson in Genetics

Takahara Akira sat in the small and surprisingly modern bathtub in the first floor apartment that had been assigned to him. It was compact, but nice. Decorated modestly with good taste his artist's eye could easily appreciate. In truth, it was more homelike than his place at the campus.

There was just one flaw with the place. It was his alone. He was already missing his boyfriend, Katō Ranmaru. They did not live together in Tokyo either, but saw each other every night and weekends Akira had started to spend in Ran's apartment, which while close to AOBI was outside the campus area and the eyes of the students. 

He was unsure how their hosts would react to their relationship. Would they, like too many people outside this valley, think it was a waste? That betas should not be paired with Alphas or Omegas. Did the people in Onimura possibly feel that the hermaphrodites should stick to their own when possible? That kind of things were what they were here to learn, Akira supposed. It was important, but that did not help when he was missing his lover. He missed his scent, his voice, his touch so much right now. It was not unusual these days. Over the last couple of weeks Akira had had an ever increasing need to be close to Ran and his craving for being held was to the point it was inconvenient and embarrassing. He even had dreams of them making love. Vivid, realistic dreams that left his body and soul aching for more.

Thinking of those dreams was unwise right now. Even just a recollection of them could get him hot and bothered, which would not do when he was expected to meet some people in half an hour. Reluctantly he got off the bath, dried himself and put on clean clothes left for him. The fabric was soft and thick, not silk, but woven with fine thread. The simple, traditional design suited him, Akira decided seeing his image in the mirror. He hoped Ran would like it as well.

On the way to the big building he had names 'town hall' in his mind, several people greeted Akira with a smile and a bow. A few were wearing clothes similar to his though most wore what he considered normal, modern clothing. Having lived most of his life anonymously, being noticed by strangers was a bit unnerving still and seeing familiar faces of his brother and Satō-kun and most of all Ranmaru on the steps was a relief. Or rather the back of familiar heads, for his companions from Tokyo were listening the that kebiishi captain attentively.

'...and in his current condition, I am counting on all of you to make sure Takahara-san does not work too hard. Ah. Takahara-san, konnichiwa.'

If people could have heard neurons, they would probably all have tried to cover their ears, so hard were four brains working fr the few seconds the world froze. Then everything happened in a blink of an eye. Things connected in their minds and Takahiro's fist connected with Ranmaru's chin.

'You Beta bastard! What have you done to my brother?'

Jaws that were already dropping at the realization of what Captain Yamamoto was saying plummeted at the rather uncharacteristic outburst. For an Alpha Takahiro had always struck everyone as extremely laid-back, perhaps even timid, but apparently he had the fire in him after all. 

'Ran! Are you alright? Taka, apologize right now. You are out of line.'

Chastised by the brother he had instinctively tried to protect brought Takahiro back to reality. If everyone else had been surprised by his sudden, violent attack, he himself had been stunned. Now he was shocked by what he had done and said. A supportive hand sneaked into his. Shirō. He was there even though Takahiro had done wrong. Quickly he squeezed the hand and then let go of it. Takahiro bowed deeply.

'Katō-san, I am sorry. Akira-niisan too, I am sorry. Uh, Captain-san I apologize for disturbing the peace.'

There was a reason why 'Yamamoto Kōtarō was the head order keeper. Several reasons actually, but one of the main ones was his quick thinking. In a couple of seconds he pieced together things and came to a logical conclusion. However, caution was also wisdom and it was best to confirm one's suspicions. 

'You two, Takahara-kun and Satō-kun, follow me, please. Nothing to worry about. We'll just write a report.'

The last sentence was mostly directed to Takahara Akira to set his mind at ease about his younger brother at least, but it obviously made everyone feel a little bit relieved. Captain Yamamoto marched the two young men into a building across the street and straight to a room where they could see the still stunned looking couple without being seen.

'Takahara-kun, am I correct to assume that those two are actually in a relationship?'

Takahiro nodded. He was feeling awkward after his violent outburst and worried about the implications of admitting it. After all, it was supposed to be still a secret.

'Takahara-kun does not approve of it?'

'It is not that. I...But Akira-niisan has not...His whole future...'

Takahiro didn't really want to explain how his brother had been pretty much a shut-in for many years due to fear of being condemned for his peculiar designation. Only in this village it was the norm. He sighed.

'I see. Yes, babies do require adjustments. But it is not necessarily for the worse. Needless to say, we love babies here. A good thing considering our fertility rate.'

Takahiro and Shirō were glancing at each other, both flustered. It did not take a detective to see that they were thinking of their own relationship. The older man chuckled quietly.

'Still, if I had known that, the scene there would not have happened like that. And we would have made different housing arrangements too. Why weren't we informed?'

The boys glanced at each other. Takahiro nodded to Shirō who sighed quietly before speaking.

'Captain-san that is a bit complicated. First, they have not made it public knowledge yet and second, we were supposed to first cautiously find out whether people here dislike..uh..Katō-san being a beta.'

'I see. Well, they can rest assured in that regard. We have no problem with beta mates.'

'How progressive.'

Shirō spoke without thinking and felt like an idiot right after. Thankfully Yamamoto did not take offense, but instead chose to educate the young.

'Not that we wouldn't be flattered to be seen as progressive, but in this instance that is a bit wrong. We have no reason not to approve of a male beta mate, especially one that has already proven himself. All our children at least carry on our heritage. We don't exactly know why yet, but finding out is one of the things we here hope to to gain from this cooperation effort. But we'll speak of such things more in the coming weeks...Now, you two walk out and pass those two so they see you, but do not interrupt. Oh..and do not hit people. Violence is inappropriate.'

'Hai!'

The boys turned to leave, but at the door Shirō turned back hesitantly.

'Ano, Yamamoto-san. Sumimasen. One question, if I may. Uh, if we had children...'

'Since Takahara-kun appears to be alpha, all of them would be hermaphrodites. If he were omega the chance would be 50% for those he gave birth to and 100% for any he sired on a hermaphrodite. If, hypothetically, he had an omega partner, all the offspring would carry the gene but none would show it. Was I clear enough?'

The beet red youths nodded in unison.

'Hai, Captain-san. Thank you.'

As Shirō and Takahiro walked out the building, Shirō's deep sigh got got his boyfriend worried.

'What is it, Shirō? I am fine with it. I mean, it is embarrassing to think about hving children, but I have no problem with the gender thing...'

Shirō smiled softly at Takahiro, but his eyes stayed worried.

'Thank you for telling me that. It is a relief. However, there is a more immediate concern. I need to tell my brothers that they all carry this thing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had this much trouble with a single chapter. Only after a fist met a chin did I finally see the path clearly again. Next time Akira and Ranmaru face the news.


	40. Pouring Oil on the Cogs

Ranmaru's chin hurt. Part of his cheek had gotten between his teeth at the exact wrong moment leaving a taste of blood in his mouth, but nothing felt broken at least. The punch had been more of a statement than an actual attack meant to cause injury. The physical impact paled in comparison with the news that actually left Ranmaru stunned and speechless. Akira was pregnant? With a baby that had to be his. Ranmaru groaned quietly.

'Ran? Are you alright? Uh...'

Akira did not know what to say or do at that moment. His lover stood there silently. Ran's face was pale except for the reddened splotch on the right chin. He couldn't really blame Ran, the news had taken him by a surprise too. For a second it had felt like the world had stopped moving, but then the pieces somehow reconnected and it all made sense. A baby! There was a primal joy inside him that wanted to make him purr, laugh and shout, but it was shadowed by the worry over his lover. Those were tears in Ran's eyes. Had Taka hit him that hard or was he that upset about the news?

'Ran, please. Don't cry. Talk to me, please.'

The worried tone in Akira's voice had the opposite effect from intended. The tears that had been glistening in the corners of Ranmaru's eyes flowed free. He tried to speak, but his voice failed him. It was the happiest and the most embarrassing moment of his life all at once. Every effort to explain just resulted in more tears and blubbering.

'Ran, I...I am sorry. Are you very upset with me? Unhappy about...this...?'

Ranmaru wanted to give a proper response, wipe away the worry from Aki's beautiful eyes, but his throat felt almost plugged with mucus. All he could do was to shake his head furiously. More tears welled from inside him. He'd not cried like this ever in his adult life, not when his fiancée had left him or even when his sister had died. Then it hit him that he was crying for all of that too now. His fears of ever being abandoned, useless and extinct.

'Then...are you happy about the baby?'

Furious nodding among sobs. Akira didn't care if they were making a spectacle right now, he pulled Ranmaru into a tight hug that lasted a small eternity. The news had shaken him to the core too, though now reflecting back, he though he should have at least suspected it himself. The relief that they were not being rejected made Akira's eyes glisten too, but he didn't actually break in tears unlike the father-to-be. A small chuckle rose from somewhere deep within as the thought of the sight the two, or three, of them were making. It turned into a few more and then into a soft laughter. Ranmaru lift his head from Akira's shoulder, his face clearly showing curiosity.

'Oh. I just had a thought how funny this is. I am the one that is supposed to be a sobbing, hormonal mess, right?'

Two hours later when the helpful and inquisitive villagers had helped to retrieve Ranmaru's bags and replace the bed in Akira's room with a bigger one, they sipped tea on the porch, a special blend gifted to them by Onimurans.

'Aki, how are you feeling? Do you need a nap?'

'Ah, I am not sleepy right now. But it is a relief to know why I sleep so much, isn't it? There is another thing, but first there is something I want to talk about, if that's alright.'

Ranmaru nodded. It was, indeed, a relief to know Akira was not ill. The pregnancy also explained the special treatment awarded to Akira upon their arrival. There was one unsolved mystery that still kept nagging Ranmaru's brain.

'How did they know about the baby when we arrived? When we didn't...Uh, sorry. Of course, we can talk about anything you want, Aki.'

'Before you go there, let us answer that question.'

The voice came from above. They tilted their heads and saw two grinning faces that looked a bit familiar.

'Lets do that, Saburō. And also remind them that private matters are best discussed inside.'

'Right you are, Eita-nii. Father would disapprove eavesdropping our guests.'

'Papa is stuffy like that. Personally, I think the police should gather all and any information the come across. But he's the boss.'

These were two of the young men from the reception team at the mountain pass then. Members of the kebiishi and either a bonded pair or both sons of Captain Yamamoto. The researcher's curiosity awakened in Ranmaru.

'Ano, excuse me, Yamamoto-san? Father? Papa?'

'Hai hai, we're brothers. Our parents are just switched, which is why we're almost twins, born just two months apart.'

'Oh, I see. Thank you, Yamamoto-san. Excuse the interruption. Please, continue.'

'No problem, okyaku-san. Now, father has a particular talent. Not a very common one, I think there are only a handful here in our village. He can smell pregnancy after the first six or seven weeks have passed.'

The two standing on the steps blinked up the Yamamoto 'almost twins' peering down at them over the balcony railing. They did not seem to be joking though the corners of their mouths started to twitch upwards.

'It is true. Sorry, your expressions...anyway it is not the only such thing. Two that I can think of is being able to tell who'd be a suitable pair for someone and the 'Alpha Papa' -trait.'

'Eh? The Alpha-what?'

Yamamoto Eita chuckled softly at the apparent confusion downstairs. It was fun to surprise people and having guests that were allowed to know secrets was a rare opportunity.

'It is something that rarely crops up. Something about that person makes young children love them from the first moment. The individual is always an alpha, or at least predominantly alpha. Regardless of the silly nickname, it is something much valued.'

Yamamoto Saburō poked his brother in the shoulder. While seeing Eita-nii almost laugh was precious, he could not help to think that the couple below had more pressing things to talk about than special talents. Or more important things to do, maybe.

'Congratulations on the baby, Takahara-san and Katō-san.'

Ranmaru and Akira both flustered. They had been congratulated by many people today already, but they were still not used to it. Especially Ranmaru had trouble accepting it at face value and while he had politely smiled and thanked everyone so far, now he saw an opportunity to voice his concern.

' Thank you. But...does it not bother anyone that I am beta?'

'Hee? Why should it?'

'Because of the baby...half-beta...'

Akira squeezed Ranmaru's hand. So this was the little black cloud that he'd thought was shadowing his partner's joy.

'There is no such thing. A baby is a baby. Precious thing. We're not a different breed or race nor are we trying to take over the World. Your baby will probably seem to be beta, but he will carry the recessive gene and transmit only that. I say 'probably' because if there is even one of us in your blood line, then he'll get that gene from both sides.'

Ranmaru bowed. The tone had felt a little irritated or annoyed, but the information was beyond value to him.

'Gomennasai. Arigatō gozaimasu. My mind has been set at rest. Again, apologies for asking such a thing.'

Appeased Yamamoto Saburō smiled and waved his hand dismissing any need to feel guilt.

'It's fine. Really. No need to apologize. Umh...We're going to see our parents and won't be back until late at night. We're leaving a little gift outside your door. It will probably come handy.'

At that the brothers disappeared leaving Akira and Ranmaru by themselves. They were still hoding hands and Ran brought Aki's fingers to his lips kissing them gently.

'Thank you for your support, Aki.'

'Oh, Ran. Are you...Was that what worried you? Or is there more?'

'Well...I guess I have been worried that once we got here Aki would find someone more worthy, more compatible...uh...'

'There is no-one more worthy nor compatible than the man I love, Ran. Though it pisses me off that you think so poorly of yourself.'

Love was not a word used lightly. It was a potent word, often hard to speak. Ranmaru gasped as if something had him him physically. It was another thing he had not expected to ever hear himself. It filled him with a fluffy warmth from head to toes.

'Akira, I love you too.'

He wanted to say even more, but his throat refused to cooperate once again. Then again, what more was there to say that would top love?

'I know you do. Well...How about we take a 'nap' together? Since we have been left alone...oh...but first get the gift?'

They went inside and let go of their hand reluctantly. Akira started to fold ways the day cover that had just been put there no more than an hour ago, while Ran went to get the gift from outside the door. He returned carrying a small basket. His face was red and he looked adorably young.

'Ran? What is it? Is there something wrong with the gift?'

Wordlessly Ran held out the basket for his lover to see. It contained several bottles of massage oil and lubricant. In different flavors, made with all natural, bio-degradable ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Long time, I am sorry. 
> 
> Something that I had always thought would make it to this chapter did end up forgotten in the suitcase. But I guess it does not really matter. These two are delighted by their little accident, after all.
> 
> I wonder whether Ranmaru has a hermaphrodite in his family line? Should he or should he not?
> 
> This particular story is coming near its end soon, but new ones are being born all the time. Right now I want to write about a certain 'Alpha Papa'. Not Takahara Takahiro, someone not met before. Not sure if anyone still remembers how little Hikaru clings to Taka-kun and how i said there is a significance other than fated pairs...It was a long time ago after all.
> 
> Thank you for staying with us so far, there is more to come though the pace may be slow.


	41. Useful Presents

The gift basket with massage oil and lubricant came with a note answering the first question that had come to Akira's mind. Apparently hormones turned on the alpha side of the pregnant individual making him want to propagate in that manner as well. That led to siblings like their upstairs neighbours, born of the same parents with only a small age difference. How common it was, he did not know, but he could relate to it. Most of the very life-like dreams he'd been having the past couple of weeks had featured him embracing his mate, Ranmaru, instead of being embraced by him. Wordlesly he handed the note to the beta who turned red when reading it.

'I can manage that, Aki. Don't worry. Especially with all these...products...'

'Eh? Are you sure it is alright? I mean...'

'It is. It is fine if it is you.'

It had been years, but if he had been able to endure it back in his teens, he could now too. It was not his preference, but it was not horrible either and it made a world of difference when the partner was one's beloved person. If it was something his mate needed he'd be glad to do it. His mate. As much as it was possible for a beta like him Aki was his mate now and they were going to have a baby. A new family. A little sore butt was not too much to pay for that.

'We don't need to do that right now. I don't have a burning desire for it. Not yet anyway.'

Akira wrapped his arms around Ran's waist and laid his head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Just being close to his mate was the most important thing. He did want to make love very much, had been wanting for quite some time. But he was totally fine with their ordinary way. There would be time for the other later.

'Are you sure? I am alright with it, you know...Well, with some preparation.'

'Hnh...Lets talk about that later. Now I just want to be held by my mate, please.'

Mate. Aki had actually called Ran that. A new wave of joy nearly brought tears in his eyes again. He laughed at himself silently for having turned into such a crybaby. He pulled Aki closer and kissed his forehead.

'You think of us as mates too, Aki. I am so happy. But about the other thing, unless you are not willing to, I think we should try now.'

'It's not that I'm unwilling, I just don't feel I have to yet.'

'That is a good reason to do it now. While there is not urgency. Since...We'll probably have to take it slow.'

Ranmaru had another reason for not postponing the act. In truth, it scared him. It was not repulsive, but it was scary. He didn't want too much time to recall how he had felt the day after on the earlier occasions and those had been with beta boys. Akira would probably do it like an Alpha, which meant knotting. More stretch, more pain. Perhaps more pleasure, but definitely more pain. It was better to start now for what he had thought he read in between the lines was that it could get almost rutlike later on. If he was correct control would not exist and that could cause severe injuries. As a nurse he had seen some pretty frightful cases. 

'Alright. I just thought I should research a bit how to do it first.'

'It's fine. I know.'

The sheepish expression on Ranmaru's face told a story he couldn't get his toungue around for the life of him. Suddenly Akira was sure his mate had done this thing before or rather had it done to him. A flash of jealousy made his blood boil. It was another thing to know of Ran's former fiancée and to learn he'd had other lovers. Well, it was not unreasonable that a healthy male of Ran's age would have had experiences, it just had not ever occurred to Akira before.

'You...know first hand.'

Ranmaru sighed quietly. He could tell from Aki's tone that he probably should have shared this earlier. But it had been a long time ago and not something that had ever come up. Besides until today he had rather expected to be a temporary boyfriend to be replaced with a 'more evolved' specimen at any time.

'Back in high school we tried things. It was nothing serious, just curiosity. Young men testing things.'

'Hmm.'

Akira was adorable when he was jealous and it certainly make Ran feel wanted, but it would be unwise to let it continue. He embraced his mate gently and whispered softly in his ear.

'You are the only one I have ever loved. And also the only Alpha to ever touch me that way. I don't want to be touched by anyone else again.'

Slowly Akira relaxed in Ranmaru's embrace and returned the hug. It was a sign things would work out.

'If I am the Alpha then lets start with a bath, Beta. I've read somewhere that warm water is good for relaxing...things.'

In the end they ended up testing more than one flavour of lubricants as well as both massage oils and Ranmaru ended up being done both ways. He could only marvel the stamina of his 'dual purpose' mate though afterwards Akira slept for a good six hours. Ran stayed next to him even after waking up from his own much shorter nap and the pain in his butt was not the main reason. It was simply good to be there next to the man he loved, his mate, the papa of his child watching over him, cherishing him. Simply listening to his breathing.

The aftermath came when Akira woke up and they had to get up. Even going to the toilet was painstaking. Ran could walk, but with very short, slow steps and he had to stop between them to let the pain die before moving again. Akira offered to support his mate, but Ran reclined. He did not want to risk even the slightest bump right then, but explaining that would have forced him to change the shallow breathing pattern he had found to not cause more pain. Once he reached the door he leaned on the frame and relaxed slowly.

'Gomen, Aki. Right now I just don't want anything to touch me. But after this, I think I should take another bath. It should help. I could use a hand getting into the tub.'

'Alright. I'll fill the bath ready for you.'

Aki was feeling guilty and took even the slightest opportunity to do something for his mate. The mate who was hurting because of what he had done. Getting Ran to sit down in the tub was a bit tricky, but once there he looked relieved. The pain didn't completely disappear, but it was alleviated some. The strained expression disappeared from Ran's face and his color returned to normal.

'Aki, it is going to be fine. It's only a bit of stretching, nothing was torn. No blood came out, after all.'

Now Akira was the one with the ashen face. Blood. Had Ran expected to be hurt so badly that there could have been wounds inside? Had he taken this whole thing too lightly? He could find no words other than to apologize.

'Gomen, Ran. I didn't think it could be this bad.'

'Aki, I really will be fine. You'll see. Tomorrow I'll be able to move normally and in a couple of days, I'll be as good as new. It is just a slight difference that can be overcome.'

'What difference? I don't underestand.'

'Betas were not designed for that place to be used like that. It is not naturally as flexible as yours, so it needs to be prepared and trained. Trust me, this is normal. Remember that I am a trained nurse.'

Aki nodded. If Ran said so, it had to be so. It was just hard to see someone he loved hurting because of him. Akira's stomach made an embarrassing growl.

'Eh. I guess it is dinner time. Umh...How about I take a quick shower and go get us some food from the cook-out? You probably don't want to walk that far tonight.'

That was true. Ran certainly did not want to make an appearance in his current condition. Everyone would guess why he was moving like a snail, which would be embarrassing.

'That sounds perfect. I'll likely want to soak half-an-hour so take your time.'

Ten minutes later Akira was on his way to the place where quite a few of the villagers had gathered to prepare and enjoy a meal together. Apparently it was a custom here in the summertime, though it was also partially in honor of them. He'd really need to apologize for his and his mate's absence. When he did so, he only got congratulations in response. That too was embarrassing, but also kind of nice. Sometimes rumors could be helpful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in a reply to a kind message there was a small reason for the delay while I was waiting to get the next story to the place where this tiny bit of information comes up. 'Hot Water' has a chapter almost ready to post too and I'll hopefully get it updated in the next few days.


	42. Alphas, Omegas and Betas

While being cheered on by the Onimurans was both embarassing and heart warming, coming face to face with one's younger brother was a different thing. Knowing that Taka knew what he had just been doing was simply awkward to Akira. Not that Akira was having sex with Ranmaru wasn't known to the younger Takahara brother, since the pregnancy reveal, but having just climbed off the bed, so to speak, made it hard for Aki to act casual.

'Ah. Hello Taka. Um...food...'

'Hello, nii-san. Plates are over there, then just pick anything you like from that table over there or the little one near the grill. Where is Katō-san?'

'Ran is back in my...our room. I want to take him back some food.'

'Shouldn't he be the one bringing nii-san food?'

Akira felt blood rushing to his face. He could see where Taka was coming from as it was natural for the pregnant one to be pampered a little. But this time it Ran, who was unable to walk properly after catering to another one of Aki's needs.

'He is a little indisposed right now and I am well, so...'

Takahiro hung his head. Of course he had not forgotten slugging the beta earlier, he just had not associated that with his absence.

'I am sorry. I didn't think I hit him that hard.'

'That's not...It's another thing. Uh...little brother, can I talk to you a bit in private?'

Akira glanced discreetly at his brother's boyfriend deep in conversation with some locals. This was one of the most awkward and embarrassing discussions he could think of, but it had to be done. After all, Taka was his only brother.

'Of course. I'll help you carry the loot maybe?'

Good idea. Akira nodded and the Takahara brothers gathered a meal for two while Akira kept apologizing to everyone for his and his mate's absence from this celebration. It was a relief to finally be outside until they were a safe hearing distance away from the party. Akira cleared his throat.

'We've never really, uh, talked about...romantic relations, have we Taka?'

Takahiro nearly stopped walking. The surprise made him grip the tray he was carrying tighter as it had started to tilt dangerously. They never had talked about those things even though they had been very close growing up due to Akira's circumstances. He wondered briefly if it had been because neither of them had truly hoped to ever be involved with anyone, but that was neither here nor there now. Takahiro had had another reason to keep quiet. His orientation was, perhaps not illegal, but still frowned upon by many. 

'That is so, Oniisan.'

It was awkward. Perhaps Akira's younger brother did not want to talk about such things with him at all. Not that Akira was doing this because he wanted to either. He simply felt he had to warn his little brother.

'Ah...I don't know how I should put this, so forgive me for being blunt. Taka should know that if Shirō-kun should someday conceive certain ..uh...appetites are apparently aroused as a consequence. It is better to be prepared..uh...'

Takahiro was perplexed. It might be a little blunt to talk about his partner getting pregnant some day, but he could not make out head or tail out of the rest of it.

'What kind of...appetites are we talking here, Oniisan?'

Akira blushed. He had embarrassed himself and still not managed to get out the important part.

'It will bring out his alpha part strongly. Sexually. He'll need to breed Taka. Well, try anyway. Uh, I just thought it...would be good to know beforehand.'

It took Takahiro a few seconds to catch on and a few more to formulate a reply. The reason he had avoided topics like this was because he had not wanted to reveal his 'unproductive orientation' even to his brother.

'I think I understand. It won't be a problem, I've thought abut that and done research on it for quite some time. Well, it is theoretical for now anyway, but...Oniisan, before I met Shirō, I was only ever interested in alphas. So, I think I'll be fine. Thank you for telling me though.'

'Hee? Is that so. I had no idea. Umh, well the point is that...it is...He got hurt even though we were trying to be careful. So, I thought it would be better to warn...ah...'

'Well, Katō-san is a beta.'

Akira was fully aware that his partner was a beta, so he found Taka's comment confusing. It must have shown on his face for the younger man clarified.

'It is hard for betas. 'That place' is not made for that purpose originally and it takes time and training to get things to adjust.'

'I am aware of that. But I still don't get the beta comment.'

'Ah. Well, we who are not beta are a bit different. The walls are more flexible and that makes things easier. Apparently it is not just omegas or your kind, but alphas too. I guess it is a thing that comes with the gene that betas don't have.'

'Really? How do you know this, Taka?'

'As I said earlier, I did a lot of research when I was younger. It helped me to...understand myself more, I guess. I didn't want to tell anyone, so...'

'You could have told me. I hope you know I would not have judged.'

'Yeah. I know that. But it is still a scary thing. Though I guess I just thought it was a topic oniisan had no interest in at all.'

Akira sighed. He could understand that. Of course he had had an interest in sexual things too growing up, but he had abandoned all hope by the time he was fifteen. It was not a surprise that he had come across the way he had tried to be so hard.

'I see. I thought I was a freak who should not even think of such things. But I would have listened.'

'I know oniisan. Thank you. It is just not an easy topic to bring up.'

Akira burst in laughter. That was so very much true thinking back on tonight's talk.

'I know. It was so hard, but somehow I muddled through what I needed to say tonight. Thanks for hearing me out. Also thanks for the information. Ano, Taka, you and Shirō haven't...?'

Takahiro was not surprised that his brother had picked up on it being theoretical. Sasuga oniisan.

'That is correct. We're waiting for the right time and place. If we hadn't come here, we probably would have already. I understand why the people here are curious about us, but...Some things we want to keep private.'

'I understand. All those cheers back there were embarrassing. I was rather glad Ran wasn't there to hear it. Anyway, I should get back. Thanks for helping with the food.'

'No problem. Thanks for the talk, oniisan.'

Takahiro started to walk back thinking that he definitely didn't want to be publicly cheered for such things. But the idea of finally holding and being held by his mate was never far from his mind. Right now his curiosity had been aroused and it would be a battle to suppress it once more. They really would need to do something about the situation soon.

'Yo!'

'Shirō, you startled me. Fufufu. I didn't notice you at all.'

'What? Not even my delectable scent made it through your nose?'

'Of course it did, but I was thinking of you, so it felt normal. Umh...Shirō, when are we going to...you know...make love?'


End file.
